Kisah Kasih Sang Kekasih
by Fujita2004Namikaze
Summary: rencana sakura berhasil ditangani walau dia belum tertangkap. sasuke dan naruko selamat. tapi rencana sakura tentu akan berakhir suatu saat-kan! sasuke sekarang akan membuat sebuah rencana ampuh yg akan meringkus sakura dan membuatnya mengaku! tapi dari semua rencana sakura, kenapa dia begitu berusaha mendapatkan sasuke? CHAP 9 UP! sasufemnaru ya senpai! lupa bilang!
1. Awal Semuanya Terjadi

Kisah Kasih Sang Kekasih

By: Fujita2004Namikaze

Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 1:

Awal Semuanya Terjadi

Dikonoha Senior Hight School, terdapat seorang lelaki berambut raven yg seperti pantat ayam dg kulit putih pucat dan mata onyx yg tajam sedang duduk disuatu kursi taman dan dia juga sedang memakan bakpau. Kelihat jelas dia sedang menunggu seseorang karna jam pulang sekolah sudah lama berbunyi. Dan tepat saja! Tiba-tiba, muncul sesosok gadis berambut pirang panjang yg diikat 2 _ponytail_ , bermata biru saffir, dan memiliki 3 garis mirip kucing disetiap masing-masing pipi-nya yg sedang berlari kearah pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu menghadap kearah sang gadis.

"kau lama sekali naruto! Dasar dobe!" kata pemuda itu kepada gadis bernama naruto.

"gomen teme! Aku lumayan sibuk sekarang karna latihan piano untuk lomba antar sekolah! Maaf sasuke!" kata naruto kepada pemuda yg bernama sasuke itu.

"hn... ayo pergi!" kata sasuke menggandeng tangan mungil tan naruto dan menariknya pergi.

"eeh!? Tunggu sasuke, kau terlalu cepat! Dasar uchiha!" kata naruto memperbaiki posisi menggandeng sasuke.

Ya! Kedua insan tersebut adalah sepasang kekasih yg baru menjalin hubungan 2 hari yg lalu. Si pemuda Uchiha Sasuke, anak dari direktur perusahaan Uchiha Inc. yg terkenal dg penemuan-penemuan hebat mereka dan terkenal keluarga paling kaya no. 2 setelah perusahaan Senju Inc. Dia dikenal dg rupanya yg bisa membuat semua kaum hawa meleleh dan kaum adam merasa cemburu. Dg badan atletis-nya dan kepintarannya dalam belajar juga prestasinya yg luar biasa, dia dikenal seluruh siswa-siswi di setiap sekolah jepang.

Sedangkan si gadis Uzumaki Naruto, dia adalah anak yatim piatu yg hidup dg beasiswa dan kerja sambilan. Orangtua-nya meninggal saat dia masih 2 tahun dikecelakaan mobil. Selama ini dia diasuh oleh Iruka Umino, adik kelas kuliah ayahnya, Mito Senju dan Suaminya Hashirama senju yg merupakan kakeknya dari sisi ibunya juga Hatake Kakashi, guru kesayangan sekaligus wali kelasnya. Tapi, naruto tidak ingin tinggal bersama nenek dan kakeknya karna ingin hidup mandiri. Naruto sangat berbakat dalam memainkan piano dan alat musik lainnya, oleh karena itu dia sering mengikuti perlombaan sekolah kesenian. Tapi disekolah, status mereka sangat berbeda! Sasuke seorang ketua OSIS yg dihormati dan disegani juga diimpikan seluruh warga sekolah, dan naruto si siswi miskin yatim piatu yg gampang ditindas karna kebaikannya! Jadi, banyak yg tidak menyukai hubungan mereka ini.

Diperjalanan, sasuke selalu memegang erat tangan naruto. Orang-orang yg melihatnya mulai berbisik-bisik yg tidak enak tentang mereka berdua. Tapi, bisikan itu bisa didengar jelas oleh naruto.

"itu Uchiha Sasuke yg terkenal itu-kan?!"

"iya?! Lalu siapa gadis yg berpegangan dengannya?"

"pacarnya?"  
"eh? Masak sih?! Dia tidak pantas menjadi pacar sasuke!"

"iya! Menurutku yg pantas itu Sakura Haruno si cantik itu!"

"betul! Kalau dia sih... nggak se-level dg sasuke!"

"berani juga dia bergandengan dg sasuke-kun!"

Dan bisikan-bisikan-pun terus diajukan yg membuat hati naruto merasa semakin tidak enak.

'a-apa benar kami tidak cocok?! Padahal aku sangat mencintai sasuke. Apa sakura memang lebih pantas untuk sasuke? Ya... wajar! Dia anak orang kaya yg cantik dan sexy! Daripada aku? Gadis malang miskin yg jelek dan terlalu lugu ini!' batin naruto menunduk.

Kemudian, dia mencoba sdikit-sedikit melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman sasuke. Tapi sasuke menyadarinya.

"ada apa naru? Apa aku terlalu kencang menggenggam tanganmu?" tanya sasuke dg wajah setengah bingung setengah khawatir.

"t-tidak sasuke-san... a-aku hanya tidak enak kalau..." perkataan naruto terputus oleh sasuke.

"sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku secara formal seperti itu! Kita-kan sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih?!" kata sasuke agak kesal.

"i-iya... tapi sasuke..." naruto masih berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

"tidak ada tapi-tapian! Kalau kau tak suka kugenggam, akan kurangkul kau sampai rumahmu!" kata sasuke merangkul pinggang naruto yg ramping.

Naruto agak sedikit merona karna membentur dada bidang sasuke. Baru pertama kali ini dia dirangkul sasuke karna mereka baru menjalin hubungan 2 hari.

"t-tapi teme...!" naruto meronta yg dipotong oleh sasuke lagi.

"oh masih belum kapok? Oke!" sasuke lalu menggendong naruto ala bridal stile yg membuat naruto agak menjerit dan merah padam.

"KYAAA! SASUKE TURUNKAN AKU!"

"tidak! Lebih nyaman begini!" kata sasuke cuek bebek.

"t-tapi...nanti mereka..." naruto mulai gemetaran. Menyadari hal itu, sasuke segera berbisik lembut ditelinga naruto.

"aku tidak peduli apa yg mereka katakan naru... kau tetap milikku!~ selamanya punyaku! Ashiteru yo naru-chan~" bisik sasuke dg nada menghibur di kuping naruto.

Naruto merasa lebih baik. Kemudian dia menyandarkan kepalanya didada sasuke dg senyum tipis terukir dibibir-nya.

'aku sangat mencintaimu sasuke... sejak dulu! Tapi aku tak ingin menjadi beban bagimu!' batin naruto.

"ashiteru teme..." bisik naruto sebelum terlelap tidur.

"ashiteru dobe!" gumam sasuke dg senyum tipis diwajahnya.

 _Aku mencintaimu sasuke..._

 _Begitu mencintaimu aku tak ingin membuatmu repot!_

 _Akankah kau menerima diriku ini setelah tau kebenarannya?_

 _Jika suatu hari aku telah tiada sasuke..._

 _Tataplah langit dimana kita tertawa dan bercanda dulu..._

 _Jangan bersedih... aku tak ingin air matamu jatuh ketanah..._

 _Sasuke... kau bisa mendengarku...?!_

TING TONG

bunyi bel istirahat makan siang telah berbunyi. Naruto hendak membereskan buku-buku dimejanya dan keluar. Tapi, dia dipanggil oleh Haruno Sakura yg beda kelas dg-nya bersamaan dg teman-teman geng-nya. Naru diseret kesudut loker dan dihantam kearah dinding.

BUK

"apa maksudmu sok-sok mentang-mentang kau pacar sasuke-kun HAH?!" kata sakura dg aura marahnya.

"a-aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Haruno-san..." kata naruto memegangi kepalanya yg sakit.

"tidak ngerti ya?! Kalau begitu...TENTEN!" teriak sakura pada gadis berambut cebol 2 di sebelah kanannya yg bernama tenten.

Tenten kemudian melempar sebuah foto diwajah naruto.

"i-ini kan...?"

"kami mendapati pemandangan menjijikkan ini saat pulang dari salon!" kata tenten angkuh.

"tentu saja kau pasti berpikir tidak ada orang yg mendengar bisikan sinis orang yg melihat kalian-kan?!" kata ino, gadis berambut pirang diikat satu yg ponisnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya dan berdiri disebelah kiri sakura.

"b-bagaimana..."

"kami juga dengar! Seharusnya sakura-lah yg menjalin hubungan dg sasuke-kun! Kau sama sekali tidak pantas! Dasar gadis JELEK!" hardik ino dimuka naruto.

"ya~ memang tidak mungkin ada orang yg tak mempan pada godaan mautku! Sasuke-kun pasti Cuma pura-pura mencintaimu naru~! Kasihan~, lalu dia akan mencampakkanmu agar kau merasa hidup ini tidak ada artinya lagi! Lalu..." tiba-tiba...

ada yg memotong pembicaraan sakura dg bentakan keras.

"LALU AKU AKAN MELAKUKAN APA, HAH?!"

Sakura, Ino dan Tenten menengok kebelakang tepatnya kearah suara tersebut yg sangat mereka kenal.

"e...eh...?!"

"s-sasuke-kun?"

"?!"

Sasuke's Pov:

Aku sedang asyik-asyik-nya berbincang-bincang dg salah satu teman anggota OSIS ku yg bernama Neji Hyuga. Saat kami tengah membicarakan tentang masalah OSIS, neji kemudian berkata...

"eh? Bukannya itu gadis Uzumaki pacar barumu itu, Sas?"

Aku-pun mengalihkan pandanganku kemana neji menunjukkan tangannya. Aku-pun terkaget melihat naruto yg diseret oleh salah satu FG-ku. Dan ini FG yg ter-egois yg ada dikalangan semua perempuan gila itu. Trio perempuan itu adalah Ino Yamanaka, Tenten no Yumika dan gadis yg selalu bersikeras memisahkan aku dan naruto, siapa lagi selain Sakura Haruno sang Jidat Lebar Egois yg sering aku sebut J.L.E.

"naruto?"

"apa dia membuat masalah dg trio macan itu?" tanya neji.

Karna penasaran yg meluap, aku mengikuti mereka tanpa menghiraukan neji yg memanggilku heran. Sampai dipojok loker, aku melihat naruto dipukul dg lumayan keras dan dihina juga dilempari kertas. Karna tak bisa menahannya aku meneriaki mereka.

"LALU AKU AKAN MELAKUKAN APA, HAH?!"

Mereka terlihat kaget melihat kehadiranku.

"e...eh...?"

"s-sasuke-kun?!"

"?!"

END of Sasuke's Pov.

Sasuke menatap ino, tenten dan sakura dg tajam. Ino hanya pura-pura tak tau. Tenten bersiul sendiri. Lain hal dg sakura, dia malah terlihat panik dan tak percaya.

"apa yg kau lakukan pada naruto J.L.E?!" tanya sasuke mendelik tajam pada sakura.

"a-aku...h-hanya..." sakura terlihat gemetaran dan takut.

"k-kami hanya bercanda sasuke-kun! Hanya sebagai kejutan tak lazim!" kata ino membela.

"maksud kalian bercanda dg mendorong naruto kedinding sekuat tenaga dan menghinanya sampai membuatnya menangis? Ampun deh! Alasan konyol!" kata sasuke menatap dg wajah menghina dan jijik kepada ino.

"h-habis... n-naruto! Dia mengganggu kami dg bilang 'kalian tidak pantas menjadi FG sasuke! Dasar wanita murahan yg cintanya nggak kesampe!' jadi kami hajar dia!" kata tenten membela lagi.

Sasuke kemudian tertawa kecil. Bukan tawa yg berarti dia menganggapnya lucu, tapi tawa mengerikan yg berarti dia sangat marah sampai dia tertawa.

"kau pikir naruto akan melakukan hal yg sama dg apa yg kalian lakukan?!" kata sasuke sinis.

Tenten kemudian tertegun dan menunduk sambil mundur kebelakang bersama ino.

"KABUR!" tenten dan ino berlari meninggalkan sakura sendiri.

"HEI! KALIAN MAU KEMANA?! DASAR KAWAN TAK BECUS!" teriak sakura karna ditinggal sahabatnya itu.

"dan sekarang..." sasuke mendekat kepada sakura dan menambah nada seremnya "apa kau juga mau membela hm...?!"

"ah...a-aku...e...MAAF!" sakura kemudian ikut berlari kearah ino dan tenten tadi.

Sasuke kemudian mendekati naruto dan berjongkok didepannya.

"naru... kau baik-baik saja?! Yg mana yg sakit?" kata sasuke dg nada lembut.

"hiks...hatiku sakit...hiks...teme...hiks...k-kenapa mereka jahat sekali teme?~" kata naruto dg nada terisak-isak sambil meremas dadanya.

"mereka akan melakukan apa saja untuk memisahkan kita dobe! Kau harus tau itu!" kata sasuke menghapus air mata naruto.

"hiks...k-kenapa...a-aku..." naruto semakin meremas dadanya.

Tanpa disadari, naruto mengatakan sesuatu...

"s-sakit...hiks...dadaku..." detik berikutnya, naruto pingsan ditempat.

"NARU!"

 _Saat aku sendiri dalam hidup murung ini..._

 _Saat tak ada orang yg dapat diandalkan..._

 _Kau datang dikehidupanku yg muram dan mengubah semuanya..._

 _Kau malaikat kecil pirangku yg memutar balik hidupku ini..._

 _Kenapa ini semua terjadi?_

 _Apa yg kau sembunyikan dariku malaikat kecilku?_

 _Sesungguhnya aku tak ingin kehilanganmu..._

Di UKS:

Sasuke sedang mengerjakan lembaran OSIS-nya dimeja UKS sambil menemani naruto yg masih pingsan selama kurang lebih 3 jam. Jujur saja... sasuke sangat khawatir! Dia tidak bisa konsen terhadap kertas yg ada dimeja-nya. Dia masih terpikir dg kejadian istirahat makan siang yg lalu.

'kenapa naruto jadi sering pingsan? Sakit? Absen? Dia terlihat baik-baik saja. Apa dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?' batin sasuke sambil meremas kertas ditangannya.

"nnggghhhh...nnn..." terdengar suara erangan dari arah naruto yg mulai siuman.

"naruto!?" sasuke segera berjalan kearah naruto yg siuman.

"ngh...sasu? i-ini dimana?"tanya naruto sambil berusaha mengambil posisi duduk.

"di UKS, jangan paksakan dirimu! Kau pingsan tadi!" kata sasuke.

"a-aku baik-baik saja sasu! Aku hanya syok karna mengingat apa yg mereka katakan tadi! Itu saja!" kata naruto tersenyum tulus kepada sasuke.

"kau yakin?" kata sasuke memastikan, yg dijawab oleh anggukan sang gadis Uzumaki.

"kalau begitu Mito baa-san akan datang menjemputmu 10 menit lagi! Aku sudah siapkan tas dan barang-barang juga tugas sekolahmu!" kata sasuke melihat kearah jam dan barang-barang naruto yg dimaksudnya.

"kau tak perlu melakukan ini semua teme! Aku masih bisa belajar!" kata naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"aku tau... tapi saat kutelepon, mito baa-san sangat khawatir dan memaksa untuk menjemputmu pulang. Ada apa sebenarnya naruto!?" jelas dan tanya sasuke menyelidik terhadap aruto.

"mm... tidak ada apa-apa kok teme! Obaa-chan hanya terlalu over protektif saja!" kata naruto meyakinkan. Tapi sasuke tau bahwa itu bohong. Terlihat dg ekspresi 'gawat' naruto diwajahnya. 'ternyata memang ada sesuatu!' batin sasuke.

1 menit kemudian, terdengar suara gebrakan pintu yg lumayan keras.

"NARU-CHAN! KAU TAK APA?!" terlihat Mito yg membuka pintu lumayan kasar dan Hashirama dibelakangnya.

"baa-san... naru nggak apa-apa kok!" kata naruto mencoba menenangkan mito.

"bohong! Sasuke bilang, sebelum kau pingsan kau bilang dadamu sakit! Kau juga pingsan cukup lama! Pokoknya kita sekarang akan pulang ke Mansion Senju. Kau butuh istirahat!" kata mito panjang lebar.

"mito-chan... kurasa kau harus menenangkan diri..." kata hashirama yg sedari tadi nggak kebagi dialog percakapan.

"baik... naru-chan, ayo kita kemobil! Sasuke, trimakasih telah mengabari tentang keadaan naru!" lalu keluarga senju itu pergi dari UKS membiarkan sasuke merenungi kejadian yg baru saja dialaminya.

' naruto... sebenarnya kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit serius dan tak mau memberitahuku? Apa kau takut jika saat kau...' sasuke kemudian segera menghapus pikiran yg ada dikepalanya.

'ah! Tidak! Jangan berpikir hal yg mengerikan dulu sasuke! Kau mau mendoakan naru ini-itu?!' lalu sasuke membereskan barang-barangnya dan segera kembali kekantor OSIS.

SKIP TIME!

TING TONG

Bunyi bel tanda sekolah sudah selesai akhirnya berbunyi. Semua anak berlalu lalang keluar dari kelas sambil menyandang tas mereka masing-masing. Tidak terkecuali pemuda bermata onyx satu ini. Dia sedang melamunkan sesuatu sepanjang perjalanan. Tak lupa dia mampir kesalah satu toko kue dan membeli kue kesukaan naruto yaitu, taiyaki rasa keju.

Ya! Dia memang berencana menjenguk naruto saat pulang sekolah.

Saat dia sudah sampai di Mansion Senju...

TING TONG...

Sasuke menekan bel dipagar rumah besar itu. Kenapa dia tidak langsung masuk? Karna mansion senju sangat ketat penjagaannya. Hanya bisa masuk jika termasuk kenalan atau mempunyai janji serta ijin tertentu.

" _pfff... siapa disana?"_ keluar bunyi suara orang dari spekertak jauh dari bel tersebut.

"Uchiha Sasuke datang menjenguk Naruto!"

" _pfff... baiklah Uchiha-san, silakan masuk!"_ lalu gerbang besar itu terbuka sendirinya yg disambut oleh mito yg sudah ada diteras rumah besar itu menunggu sasuke.

"Konichiwa Sasuke! Silahkan masuk!"

"hn...Arigato Baa-san!"

Dan percakapan mereka berlanjut didalam mansion senju.

"silahkan buat dirimu nyaman sasuke! Naruto ada diatas, dikamar terakhir lorong lantai 2!" kata mito kearah dapur."Baa-san akan buatkan minuman dulu ya~"

"Hai' baa-san!" lalu sasuke naik keatas tangga dan mencari kamar yg dimaksud mito.

Sasuke kemudian masuk kekamar naruto...

Di membuka pintu "Dobe...?" panggil sasuke sambil mengintip sedikit kearah tempat tidur. Dia menemukan sosok pirang manis yg tertidur di tempat tidurnya. Sosok itu tersadar dan melihat kearah sasuke.

"ah! Hai teme~ kau ngapain kesini?" tanya naruto.

"hn... menjenguk-mu! Ini!" sasuke memberikan naruto plastik kue tersebut.

"ah! Arigato teme, aku suka taiyaki di toko ini!" naruto kemudian memakan kue itu dg lahap.

"dobe"

"hm?"

"saat istirahat tadi..."

"hm?"

"kau kenapa?"

"hah? Apa maksudmu teme?"

"saat terisak kau menggumamkan 'sakit' sambil memegang dadamu-kan? Ada apa?" tanya sasuke mulai posesif.

"ah... maksudku sakit hati! Tidak ada apa-apa!" kata naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya di muka.

"terus... kenapa kau pingsan?"

"em...anu...itu...a-aku larut dalam kesedihan sampai pingsan karna air mata dan sakit hati! Tak ada yg lebih kok!"

Tapi sasuke yakin itu bohong. Terlihat dari raut muka naruto yg berkeringat dan gugup.

Tiba-tiba mito muncul dari arah pintu...

"sasu-kun! Naru-chan! Baa-san bawakan minuman!~"

"wah~ arigato baa-san!" kata naruto.

"oh iya sasu-kun, dokter naru-chan udah datang! Jadi maaf ya... sasu-kun harus nunggu diluar!" kata mito menunduk maaf.

"hn...tak apa baa-san! Aku juga lagi ada perlu, aku permisi!" kata sasuke pergi dari ruangan itu.

"datang lagi ya sasu-kun!~"

BERSAMA SASUKE:

Sasuke mengendarai Moto GP-nya dg kecepatan tinggi seakan-akan sedang berlomba. Dia juga hampir saja menabrak seseorang jika bukan karna rem-nya yg sudah disetel ulang.

'naruto... kau sebenarnya kenapa...kau... '

Begitulah, sasuke terus memikirkan naruto. Seakan-akan dia telah menulikan pendengarannya.

Hampa

Dia sebenarnya tidak tau harus kemana untuk menenangkan pikirannya yg kusut. Sekarang ini dia sendirian. Ya! Sendirian. Orang tua-nya sedang ada urusan keluar kota sedangkan aniki-nya sedang menginap dirumah pacarnya selama seminggu.

Pikiran kusut. Sakit hati. Sendirian. Penasaran.

Itulah yg ada dibenak sang Uchiha bungsu. Saat ditengah kerusuhannya mengendarai motor sembarang arah, dia tak sengaja melintasi taman pertama mereka bertemu, mereka berteman, dan dimana mereka jadian. Sasuke kemudian memutuskan untuk menghentikan moto GP-nya dan duduk di kursi tempat mereka bertemu.

Dia memandang langit sore keemasan yg mengingatkannya pada malaikat pirangnya. Dia kemudian menyusuri tempat tersebut untuk mengingat kejadian masa lalu.

Tidak sengaja, dia menemukan sebuah goresan di pohon dekat bangku.

" _Sasuke Uchiha. The One I Love!"_

'Benar juga! Waktu itu...'

Flashback:

 _Sasuke tengah asik membaca bukunya sambil duduk disebuah kursi. Sedangkan si pirang naruto hanya memandang bosan kearah sasuke. Memang mereka terlihat seperti sasuke dan naruto, tapi jika diperhatikan mereka terlihat lebih kecil. Ya... saat itu mereka masih berumur 13 tahun dan masih berteman._

 _Saking bosannya naruto, dia kemudian memiliki ide._

 _Dia mendekati sebuah pohon didekat sana dan mengambil sebuah batu runcing. Dibelakang pohon, dia sedang melakukan sesuatu tanpa bisa dilihat sasuke._

 _Sasuke yg menyadari hal tersebut langsung menutup bukunya._

" _kau sedang apa dobe!?"  
"rahasia teme!~" kata naruto sambil nyengir dibalik pohon._

" _kalau begitu biar kulihat sendiri!"_

 _Tapi, sasuke dihalangi oleh naruto dan menyeretnya pergi._

" _hn? Kita mau kemana?"_

" _mm... kita beli es krim yuk teme! Tuh ada tukang es krim!" kata naruto menyeret sasuke ke tukang es krim yg tak sengaja lewat._

" _hn? Siapa yg bayar?"_

" _kau!"_

' _tentu saja...' batin sasuke sweetdrop._

End of Flashback.

Dan sejak saat itu, sasuke tidak tau apa yg dilakukan naruto maupun menanyakannya.

'naruto...' sasuke meraba kata 'love' di pohon itu.

Dia kemudian mengambil batu runcing yg ada didekat pohon bekas ulah naruto dan menulis sesuatu.

Setelah selesai, dia kembali menaiki motornya dan pulang ke mansion Uchiha yg sepi, dg pelayan yg menunggu kedatangannya.

.

 _._

" _I Love You To. Naruto Uzumaki"_

 _._

.

' _Kenangan manis dan pahit..._

 _Menghiasi hari-hari penuh cinta mereka..._

 _Tapi akankah suatu hari berakhir?_

 _Sasuke Uchiha sedang mempertahankan hadiah yg diberikan olehnya..._

 _Naruto Uzumaki sedang mempertahankan rahasia yg disembunyikannya..._

 _Yg manakah dinding pertahanannya yg runtuh?_

 _Sasuke? Naruto? Atau kedua-duanya?_

 _Saksikan kelanjutan kisah kasih sang kekasih ini!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Bersambung ke Chapter 2_


	2. Rencana Licik Trio Macan

Kisah Kasih Sang Kekasih

By: Fujita2004Namikaze

Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 2:

Rencana Licik Trio Macan

Musim dingin akhirnya tiba. Para murid mengenakan jaket, topi wol, syal dan sarung tangan. Terlihat dari luar, para murid sedang bermain perang salju dan membuat boneka salju.

Sasuke's Pov:

Aku datang kesekolah dg ogah-ogahan. Aku mengenakan jaket indigo dg sarung tangan hitam. Tapi aku tak memakai syal. Tau kenapa? Mari kita lihat flashback!

Flashback On:

 _Aku sedang memasukkan buku kedalam tas-ku sambil mengunyah roti yg ada dimulutku. Sejujurnya... aku kesiangan! Karna terlalu memikirkan naruto dan masalahnya, aku larut malam sambil mendoakan dia selamat._

" _aku pergi dulu!"_

 _NGEEEKKK_

 _Tiba-tiba sesuatu tersangkut ditas-ku yg menyebabkan aku jatuh._

 _BRUK_

" _t-tuan! A-anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya salah seorang pelayanku._

" _a-aku tidak a-"_

 _BREEEETTT_

 _Aku mendegar suara robekan yg panjang seiring aku berdiri. Saat kulihat kearah asal suara...OMG!_

" _WHAAA! SYAL-KU!" syal biru buatan kaa-san kesayanganku robek sampai keujungnya!_

" _s-sini tuan, biar saya jahitkan!"_

" _Bodoh! Aku sudah telat! Dan jangan sentuh hadiah dari ibuku! Pake sarung tangan dan cepat bawa syal-ku keatas meja kerjaku! Aku berangkat dulu!"_

 _BLAM_

" _h-hai' tuan!"_

Flashback Off.

Dan begitulah kisah sialku hari ini yg hampir merebut martabat Uchiha-ku.

Aku melihat kearah anak-anak yg bermain salju itu dari jendela.

Cih! Apa mereka tak punya kerjaan lain pada musim ini?!

Tiba-tiba sekelompok FG-ku berkumpul dimeja-ku.

"SASUKE-KUN, KAU TAK PAKAI SYAL?!"

"nanti kedinginan, lho!~"

"nih! Pake aja syal-ku sasuke-kun!"

"sasuke-kun, aku buatkan kau coklat panas untuk menghangatkan diri!"

"sasuke-kun! Aku membawamu secercah cintaku agar hatimu hangat!"

Dan itu-lah sebagian ocehan-ocehan menggelikan mereka. Aku menulikan pendengaranku dan berusaha memikirkan hal lain.

Naruto's Pov:

Wah~ hari ini salju turun! Akhirnya! Ini kesempatan yg bagus untuk memberikan hadiah itu untuk sasuke! Hihihi, hadiah hangat yg cocok untuk musim dingin! Sebaiknya aku cepat kekelas-nya deh! Hm... hari ini pelajaran pertamanya fisika ya? Yosh!~

Aku berjalan setengah berlari sambil memeluk tas yg berisi hadiah yg mau aku kasih kepada sasuke.

Didepan kelasnya...

"hm... p-permisi Nara-san, s-sasuke ada?" tanyaku kepada salah satu anggota OSIS teman sasuke, Shikamaru Nara.

"hm? Oh, kau pacarnya itu ya...Sas! cewek lu nyari nih!" kata shikamaru.

Aku melihat sasuke menerobos sekerumunan cewek-cewek dari mejanya menuju kearahku.

"naru? Ada apa?"

"hm... ikut aku ketaman yuk!"

Dia hanya menurutinya sambil memakai kembali jaket dan sarung tangannya.

End of Naruto's Pov.

Saat naruto dan sasuke sampai ditaman, mereka duduk dibangku dekat pohon.

"jadi... ada apa?" tanya sasuke.

"mm... ini! Minum dulu agar badanmu hangat!" naruto mengulurkan sebuah termos mini.

Sasuke mengambilnya lalu meminumnya.

Sasuke terlihat kagum dg wajah merona setelah meminum apa yg ada di termos itu.

"i-ini kan...?"

"teh hijau! Aku tau kau tak suka yg manis-manis, jadi aku buatkan yg sesuai untukmu!" kata naruto sambil tersenyum lebar khas-nya yg membuat wajah sasuke makin merona.

"A-arigato..."

"oh ya! Ini juga! Tolong dipakai ya!" naruto memberikan sasuke sebah kotak yg tertulis 'untuk sasu-teme! Dipakai ya~'

Sasuke's Pov:

'untuk sasu-teme, dipakai ya'?

Maksudnya apa?

Karna penasaran aku kemudian membuka kotak itu. Dan alangkah terkejutnya diriku saat aku melihat isi kotak tersebut.

Sebuah syal merah dan topi rajut raven dg motif natal. Syalnya... syalnya mirip dg yg diberikan kaa-san. Jahitannya agak berantakan dan rasanya lembut. Dan topi rajut ini... seperti yg dibelikan tou-san saat aku masih 10 tahun.

Aku menggenggam erat topi rajut dan syal itu.

"eh? Teme? K-kau tak suka ya? Maaf! Aku baru belajar merajut! Gomen!" kata naruto terlihat panik sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"hehehe..." aku mulai tertawa kecil.

Tapi beberapa menit kemudian aku tertawa garing yg menyatakan aku bahagia dan senang dg hadiahnya itu. Naruto yg awalnya bingung mulai tersenyum. Aku kemudian memeluknya.

"naruto... kau seharusnya tau aku akan menyukai setiap hadiah yg kau berikan...tapi hadiah yg paling berharga yg pernah kau berikan, yg tidak akan aku lepaskan dg mudah... adalah kau!" kata-ku panjang lebar dg nada lembut.

"hihihi... kau bisa saja teme~"

Setelah melepaskan pelukanku, untuk pertama kalinya...

Aku memberikannya sebuah tanda kepemilikan berupa ciuman pertamanya.

End of Sasuke's Pov.

Sementara itu...

Sang trio macan melihat dan mendengar semua gerak gerik pasangan SasuNaru dan menggeram tidak suka.

"grrr...kalau seperti ini, kita akan benar-benar dicap menjadi wanita murahan yg cintanya nggak kesampe!" kata tenten.

"haaahhh... kalau seperti ini, aku lebih memilih keluar jadi FG yg mengejar cinta sasuke-kun dan jadian dg cowok lain!" keluh ino sambil mengcat kuku-nya.

"focus girls! Kita harus tau cara ngebuat naruto percaya kalau sasuke-kun tidak benar-benar cinta padanya!" kata sakura sang J.L.E.

"eh? Kok malah jadi naruto sih?" tanya tenten.

"karna... kalian sudah dengar sendirikan? Sasuke pasti tidak akan membiarkan kebohongan atau masalah sekecil-pun membuatnya berpisah dg naruto! Tapi... jika kita mempengaruhi naruto, dia akan mudah tertipu dan DOR! Dia masuk kesangkar!" jelas sakura sambil menyeringai kejam.

Ino dan tenten saling lihat satu sama lain sebelum menyeringai dan mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan sakura.

"apa yg harus kami lakukan Nyonya Uchiha?"

TING TONG

Bel istirahat ke-2 akhirnya berbunyi. Para murid-murid dan guru segera keluar dari kelas masing-masing untuk menjernihkan pikiran dan akal mereka dari semua pelajaran membosankan itu. Tak terkecuali si pirang kecil sang kekasih si bungsu Uchiha.

'huh! Hari ini teme ada rapat OSIS! Padahal aku mau ajak dia makan. Ya sudahlah, aku makan di atap saja deh!' batin si pirang naruto menyusuri lorong sekolah menuju atap sambil memeluk bento buatannya.

Tiba-tiba, dia mendengar percakapan seseorang tepatnya 3 orang dari arah taman saat menyusuri lorong bawah.

"hei sakura, syal merah yg bagus!"

'hah? Syal merah?' naruto-pun mengintip ke-3 cewek yg dimaksud tadi dibalik salah satu pohon.

Naruto's Pov:

Syal merah? Barusan dia bilang syal merah-kan?! Seperti syal yg tadi aku berikan ke teme!

Aku kemudian bersembunyi dibalik pohon dan semak-semak terdekat sambil mengintip mereka. Ah! Mereka FG teme yg waktu itu mem-bully-ku! Sakura, ino dan tenten!

"iya dong!" kata sakura menyibakkan syal merah itu.

"dimana kau beli?" tanya ino.

"ini sih, mana ada orang yg jual! Aku dapat ini dari Sasuke-kun~ dia memberikannya kepada-ku sebagai hadiah!~" kata sakura.

"he? Bukannya dia bilang tidak akan menghianati si gadis pirang jelek itu?" tanya tenten dg gaya angkuh-nya.

"yaa... saat memberikan ini, dia bilang jangan bilang hal ini kepada naruto!"

DEG

a-apa? Apa maksudnya?!

Sasuke yg memberikan syal itu kepada sakura? Dan... kelihatan sama persis seperti yg kuberikan padanya. Ti-tidak! Tidak mungkin sasuke...

"sasuke-kun juga bilang kalau ini katanya sih hadiah dari naruto... dia bilang dia tak suka dg hadiahnya dan berniat membuangnya! Eh! Kebetulan aku lewat dan dia memberikannya padaku!" sambung sakura.

DEG

s-sasuke...t-tidak...t-tapi...

aku merasakan satu tetes air mata berhasil lolos dari mataku dan membasahi pipiku.

"oh ya! Ini hadiah untuk-mu tenten! Ini topi hadiah dari naruto untuk sasuke-kun juga! Dia juga berniat membuang topinya... jadi aku memintanya dan berniat untuk memberikannya padamu tenten!" kata sakura melempar topi rajut itu pada tenten.

"hm...Arigato! ini bisa berfungsi sebagai pembersih toilet!" kata tenten.

"dan... aku punya sisa permen mint dari sasuke-kun untukmu ino! Tadi dia memakan beberapa buah untuk menghilangkan rasa teh hijau buatan naruto. Katanya naruto tak becus bikin teh sesuai seleranya! Nih tangkap!" sakura melempar sekotak permen mint.

"wah~ Arigato! Bau nafas-ku jadi lebih harum!"

DEG

s-sasuke j-juga berpikir... t-teh ku...a-aku...

karna merasa tidak bisa menahan lagi, aku berlari secepat mungkin menuju atap sekolah sambil menahan air mataku yg melimpah.

End of Naruto Pov.

Setelah Naruto Pergi...

"hahaha~ naruto tertipu mentah-mentah!" tawa tenten.

"ya! Bahkan dia percaya dg semua yg kita bilang!" geli ino.

"hihihi~ padahal kita mencuri syal dan topi jelek ini di meja OSIS saat pura-pura menyampaikan pesan guru! Dan permen mint ini kita beli di supermarket dekat sekolah!" tawa sakura.

"ya... sekarang barang rongsokan ini tidak ada gunanya bagi kita!" tenten membuang topi rajut itu diikuti dg sakura.

"c'mon girls! Kita pastikan naruto tambah sakit hati!"

Diatap Sekolah...

Terlihat sesosok pirang yg sedang menangis diiringi terpaan angin sepoi-sepoi yg menerbangkan rambut pirang panjang-nya.

"hiks...hiks...s-sasuke...hiks...a-apa kau...hiks...mempermainkanku?!" tanya sang sosok pirang yg kita ketahui adalah naruto sambil menghapus deraian air mata yg tak mau berhenti.

"naruto?"

Terdengar sebuah suara perempuan yg dikenali naruto dari arah belakang-nya.

"s-shion?"

Gadis yg bernama shion itu kemudian segera berlari kecil mendekati naruto.

"kenapa kau menangis naru?"

"a-aku...hiks..."

"ada apa? Kau bisa bilang padaku!"

"a-aku s-sedih shion! S-sasuke...hiks...d-dia membuang h-hadiah yg ...hiks...k-ku berikan u-u-untuknya!" kata naruto berusaha menenangkan diri.

"APA?! Si Uchiha sialan itu?!" kata shion setengah bergerak.

"i-iya...i-itu yg ...hiks...a-aku dengar!"

"naru... kenapa kau tidak langsung tanya pada dia? Mungkin yg kau dengar itu salah paham! Tapi jika yg kau bilang itu benar, kau harus putus dari si uchiha itu!" kata shion sangat serius.

Jujur... sebenarnya shion bukan FG sasuke maupun suka kepadanya, tapi dia sangat tidak suka si Uchiha bungsu ini mengambil seluruh perhatian sahabat kecilnya yg imut ini. Tapi, melihat sahabatnya yg senang dia pasrahkan semua. Tapi sekarang?! Melihat sahabat kecilnya menangis karna ulahnya?! Tidak ada ampun lagi bagi Uchiha itu!

"k-kenapa?!"

"naruto... jika dia sungguh mencintaimu... seharusnya dia menjaga dan menyimpan baik-baik setiap hadiah yg kau berikan! Bukan malah membuangnya!" nasehat shion.

"o-oke..."

Setelah itu, shion mengantar naruto kekelas-nya karna bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

Saat Pulang Sekolah:

Naruto sedang berdiri dipintu ruang OSIS. Dia sedang menunggu sasuke selesai dg tugas OSIS-nya yg kebetulan hari ini tidak terlalu banyak.

Tiba-tiba, pintu OSIS terbuka, dan muncullah sosok tampan si bungsu Uchiha yg ditunggu naruto.

"naruto...?" tanya sasuke sadar akan kehadiran naruto.

DEG

Naruto merasa gugup. Tapi dia berusaha menenangkan diri dan menaik napas dalam dan membuangnya perlahan.

"aku..." tapi naruto tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sebelum naruto bisa melanjutkan, sasuke angkat suara.

"ah! Oh ya, maaf! Syal dan topi rajut yg kau berikan itu tiba-tiba hilang. Padahal kau telah bersusah payah membuatkannya untukku. Maaf!" kata sasuke menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya yg tidak gatal.

Naruto melihat sasuke. Lalu dia menunduk.

'tiba-tiba hilang? Heh! Apa itu caramu untuk menipuku sasuke? Apa sebenarnya kau memberikan syal dan topi itu pada sakura? Atau, kau sebenarnya selingkuh dg sakura sudah sejak dulu dan hanya memanfaatkanku?!' batin naruto sambil menahan air mata.

"naru...?"

"maaf ya sasu... aku lupa yg mau kusampaikan. Maaf membuatmu khawatir. Aku pulang dulu ya!" kata naruto berjalan meninggalkan sasuke.

"ah! Biar kuantar-" tapi sasuke dipotong.

"tidak perlu!"kata naruto malah kelepasan berlari kearah atap.

Sasuke hanya terdiam ditempat.'apa maksud yg tadi?'

Di Atap:

"hiks...hiks...bodoh!" naruto menendang batu yg ada diatap.

"hiks...sasu...hiks..." naruto menangis sambil memeluk kedua lututnya dipagar atap.

"naruto? Apa yg terjadi?" tanya sebuah suara.

"s-shion...k-kau benar!...hiks...s-sasuke...hiks... dia...tidak MENCINTAIKU! HUWAAA!" naruto kelepasan menangis.

Gadis yg sudah kita ketahui shion, mendekat kearah naruto dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"sudahlah naru... tapi sekarang kau tahu apa yg harus kau lakukan-kan?" tanya shion.

"hiks...y-ya! T-tapi...sebelum itu, aku ingin bertemu dg-nya diatap ini untuk terakhir kalinya dan meberitahunya tentang persasaanku yg sesungguhnya!" kata naruto menunduk dg air mata masih mengalir dimatanya.

Shion tertegun melihat tingkah sahabatnya yg tak seperti biasa. Tapi dia tahu, inilah yg terbaik untuk naruto.

"baiklah... besok... ajak dia kemari..."

Di Waktu yg Sama:

"Hm... jadi... naruto ingin berpisah dg sasuke-kun disini, besok dan dia mau menyampaikan sesuatu?" kata sakura si J.L.E.

"sepertinya begitu sakura." Kata tenten.

"baguslah, berarti tugas kita selesai!" kata ino.

Sakura tersenyum licik.

"hehehe... belum lagi girls! Kita harus bikin hari terakhir naruto dg sasuke-kun adalah hari yg tak dapat dia lupakan!"

"mulai deh... devil blossom muncul!" kata tenten.

"terserah! Asalkan nanti aku dapat hati itachi-kun! Jika sakura menjadi istri sasuke-kun, aku akan punya kesempatan dg itachi-kun~" kata ino.

"ya... siap-siap-kan saja yg kuminta untuk besok!" kata sakura dg pose nenek sihir mau buat ramuan beracun.

Bersama Sasuke and Sasuke's Pov:

Aku berjalan keluar sekolah dg wajah termenung. Aku masih memikirkan apa yg baru saja terjadi.

Kenapa naruto malah berlari seperti itu? Kenapa dia seperti menolak kasar saat aku menawarkan untuk mengantarnya? Ini sangat aneh. Dan... dia bilang dia mau membicarakan sesuatu padaku tapi bilang lupa. Padahal itu semua bohong! Apa dia sakit mematikan? Kanker? Aku menghamilinya? Atau dia mau...

Aku langsung terdiam ditempat saat memikirkan hal tersebut.

"agh! Bodoh! Jangan memikirkan hal seperti itu terjadi!" erang-ku frustasi sambil mengacak rambutku sendiri.

"tenang... ini semua hanya karna aku kehilangan syal dan topi rajut darinya... tidak ada apa-apa! Ya, semua akan baik-baik saja!" kataku sambil menarik dan menghembuskan nafas.

Aku kemudian menaiki motor GP-ku yg biasa dan pergi dari area sekolah.

'apa yg terjadi dg kami tuhan?!'.

End of Sasuke's Pov.

Keesokan Harinya:

Hari sangat dingin. Salju bertaburan dimana-mana yg menyebabkan hujan salju. Orang-orang keluar dg pakaian tebal mereka agar tidak kedinginan.

Sama hal-nya dg si pirang menggemaskan naruto.

"baiklah! syal sudah, jaket tebal sudah, sarung tangan sudah, hadiah untuk sasuke sudah, rasanya semua sudah!" kata naruto sambil mengcek barang bawaannya.

"oke! Aku berangkat!" lalu naruto menutup pintu dan menguncinya lalu pergi.

Tanpa disadarinya, dia melupakan sesuatu. Sebuah kalung hati bertuliskan 'Kushina dan Minato'.

-SKIP TIME-

TING TONG

Bel tanda pulang-pun berbunyi menandakan pelajaran sudah selesai. Para murid satu-persatu berhamburan di sekolah ingin pulang kerumah masing-masing. Terkecuali sang ketua OSIS kita yaitu Sasuke Uchiha, Kelas 1 SMA.

Dia masih memiliki lembaran-lembaran OSIS yg harus dia isi semuanya. Tiba-tiba, saat dia sedang tengah bekerja, seseorang mengetuk pintu lebar ruang OSIS.

TOK, TOK, TOK

"masuk..." kata sasuke tanpa memalingkan pandangan dari kertasnya.

"s-sasuke...?" terdengar suara manis yg sangat dikenali sasuke.

"naruto?"

Terlihat sosok naruto mengintip dibalik pintu besar itu dg jaket dan syal yg dia pakai. Sasuke segera beranjak dari mejanya dan mendekat kearah naruto.

"ada apa?" tanya-nya.

"mm...a-aku ingin bicara dg-mu...d-di atap sekolah sekarang!" kata naruto sambil menunduk.

"sekarang? Apa sepenting itu?" tanya sasuke.

"k-kumohon! A-aku janji ini yg terakhir kali!" kata naruto mendongak keatas dg wajah yg memerah.

'terakhir kali? Apa maksudnya?' batin sasuke."baiklah!" sasuke kemudian mengunci ruang OSIS dan memakai jaket dan sarung tangannya.

Ketika mereka berdua sudah pergi...

Terlihat ketiga sosok para 'trio macan' menyelinap ke ruang OSIS.

"ino! Kau sudah dapat kuncinya-kan?" tanya sakura.

"sudah! Aku meminjamnya dari Shimura-san!" kata ino mengoper kunci itu pada sakura.

"bagus!~" mereka langsung membuka kunci dan menyelinap keruang OSIS.

"nah... dimana daftar nomor HP dan Telepon itu?" tanya tenten mencari dg hati-hati.

"hei! Lihat apa yg ku temukan!" kata ino.

Tenten dan sakura langsung mendekat kearah ino."ada apa?"

Ino menunjukkan beberapa buah kertas tentang biodata anggota OSIS termasuk nomor HP mereka.

"rasanya keberuntungan memihak kepada kita!" kata ino tersenyum menyeringai.

"baiklah... kita harus pilih yg tepat! Yg sangat ampuh agar sasuke-kun tertipu!" kata sakura melihat semua biodata itu.

"hm... Gaara-san itu tidak mungkin bisa, dia pasti akan menangani semua sendiri! Jadi sasuke-kun tidak akan bisa menyusulnya." Kata tenten.

"kalau Itachi-senpai... dia malahan cuek bebek kalau lihat orang dalam masalah!" kata ino.

"kalau Neji-kun bagaimana? Dia tidak membawa baju ganti dan dia tidak suka rambutnya basah! Pasti dia langsung menelepon sasuke-kun!" kata tenten.

"ide bagus tenten! Baiklah, kita lanjut kerencana!" kata sakura.

Lalu mereka-pun melanjutkan rencana licik mereka ketahap 2!

Di Atap Sekolah:

"jadi... ada apa naru?" tanya sasuke.

Mereka sekarang berada di atap sekolah tepatnya diperbatasan teras-nya dg hujan salju.

"a-aku ingin tanya...a-apa kau tau bagaimana perasaanku kepadamu?" tanya naruto sambil mendongakkan kepala dg wajah merah.

Sasuke melihatnya bingung."apa maksudmu naruto? Tentu saja aku tau!" sasuke kemudian menggandeng kedua tangan naruto dan menariknya kearah hujan salju. Dia melihat wajah bersemu merah itu yg dijatuhi butiran-butiran salju.

"kau bilang, akulah orang pertama yg melihat dirimu dari dalam dan bukan dari luar. Aku tak pernah meninggalkan-mu saat kau dalam kesusahan. Aku selalu membantumu dg lapang dada tanpa menuntut bayaran. Akulah orang pertama yg kau cintai, iya kan?!" kata sasuke panjang lebar sambil mengingat kemasa lalu. Dimana dimasa itu naruto menembaknya saat sedang piknik dg mengucapkan kalimat yg ia ucapkan tadi.

"i-iya..." naruto tertunduk malu.'dia masih ingat!'

Dg segenap keberaniannya, dia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap lurus kemata onyx pemuda yg ia cintai ini.

"k-kalau begitu...s-seperti apa p-perasaanmu kepadaku!?" tanya naruto tergagap-gagap.

Itu benar... sasuke tidak pernah memberitahu naruto seperti apa perasaannya terhadap sasuke. Sasuke hanya menerima tembakan naruto sambil memeluknya dan mengucapkan 'Arigato' entah apa maksudnya.

Sasuke tertegun mendengarnya. Dia kemudian menunduk untuk beberapa saat sebelum kembali melihat lekat kemata safir naruto.

"jika kau ingin tau...baiklah!" sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya pelan-pelan"aku..."

KRING...KRING...KRING..

"ah! Telepon dari neji!" sasuke menerima panggilan tersebut tanpa mempedulikan naruto yg tertegun melihatnya.

'a-apa telepon lebih p-penting dariku s-sasuke?' batin naruto menahan air mata.

"halo neji? Ada apa?" tanya sasuke ketelepon.

" _ini gawat Sas! Haruno, dia tenggelam dikolam berenang sekolah!"_ teriak neji diujung sana.

"APA?! Sakura tenggelam?!" kata sasuke setengah berteriak.

DEG

's-sakura?! Dia...l-lebih mementingkan sakura...d-dari pada diriku?!' batin naruto. Terasa dia meremas dadanya kuat untuk menahan air matanya jatuh.

"kau sekarang ada dimana ,ji?" tanya sasuke.

" _a-aku di tepi kolam! Sekarang haruno sedang diperiksa Shizune-sensei!"_ kata neji.

"baiklah aku kesana!" lalu sasuke mengakhiri panggilan tersebut dan langsung berlari kearah pintu sambil berteriak."NARUTO, AKU ADA URUSAN, NANTI KITA LANJUTKAN YA!"

BLAM

Pintu atap tertutup dg kasar setelah kepergian sasuke. Detik berikutnya, air mata naruto akhirnya menggenangi matanya dan jatuh kepipinya.

"hiks...s-sasuke...hiks..."

DEG

Dia merasa dadanya terasa sakit. Tepatnya dibagian jantungnya yg membuat air matanya semakin meluap.

"hiks...kaa-san...tou-san...hiks...n-naru kesakitan!" tangis naruto sambil meremas dadanya masih dihujani banyak salju yg memperparah keadaannya.

'ah! Aku lupa bawa kalungnya!' batin naruto sambil meraba lehernya.

"hiks...t-tou-san...k-kaa-s-shan...a-apa...a-akhu, akhiri di-sini saja?!" kata naruto semakin lemah. Beberapa saat kemudian dia pingsan ditempat dg banyak salju menunpuk ditubuhnya.

"NARUTO!"

Teriakan itulah yg terakhir kali didengarnya sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang.

.

.

'Sasuke...Good Bye!'

.

.

 _Rencana licik para trio macan telah menjebak naruto_

 _Sasuke yg tidak mengetahui apa-apa sudah terlambat untuk mengatasi semuanya._

 _Apa sebenarnya rencana para trio macan?_

 _Akankah naruto selamat? Atau mati?_

 _Atau sasuke yg mencium rencana licik ini dan menghukum para trio macan?_

 _Akankah ada secercah cahaya lagi baginya?_

 _Saksikan kelanjutan Kisah Kasih Sang Kekasih ini!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Bersambung ke chapter 3_

Sedikit pesan dari saya:

Senpai semua! Aku dengar bakalan ada IFA(Indonesia Fanfiction Awards). Kalo emang akan ada IFA dan ngedaftarnya bulan oktober 2016 ini... aku mau ikut sertakan Fanfiction "Kisah Kasih Sang Kekasih"-ku ini!

Semoga diterima untuk pendaftaran dan pasitipasi nanti yg senpai!

Aku nggak tau dimana dan sama siapa ngedaftarnya... jadi aku bikin aja disini senpai!

Plis Follow, Like,and Review!


	3. A Dead Naruto and A Sad Sasuke

Kisah Kasih Sang Kekasih

By: Fujita2004Namikaze

Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 3:

A Dead Naruto and A Sad Sasuke

Di sore itu, hujan salju turun. Semua anak pergi dari kawasan sekolah menuju rumah mereka masing-masing.

Shion sekarang tengah berjalan berdua dg Shino. Mereka berencana pulang bersama hari ini.

Shino Aburame, adalah salah satu teman kecil naruto yg tau tentang rahasia terbesar-nya. Shion sejak dulu sangat menyukai Shino. Bukan karna nama mereka seirama, tapi dia suka dg sikap Shino yg selalu kalem dan tidak banyak bicara. Perasaan ini terus dipendamnya selama 10 tahun mereka bersama.

"Shino, menurutmu naru-chan akan baik-baik saja di hari terakhirnya bersama si Uchiha itu?" tanya Shion.

"aku tidak tau! Tapi kuharap dia tidak berlama-lama di udara dingin seperti ini! Bisa-bisa penyakitnya kumat!" kata shino.

Benar. Naruto mengidam penyakit semacam penyakit dingin. Jika dia terlalu lama di udara dingin, jantungnya akan kumat, pandangan kabur, kesadaran menurun, koma dan dapat berakibat kematian. Itu sebabnya naruto tidak memberi tahukan penyakitnya ini pada siapapun termasuk sasuke kecuali shino dan shion.

Tiba-tiba, mereka melihat naruto dan sasuke yg naik keatas atap.

"ah! Itu mereka!" kata shino.

"benar! Ayo kita lihat! Jaga-jaga kalo ada masalah!" kata shion menarik lengan shino.

Mereka diam-diam mengikuti Naruto dan Sasuke. Mendengar semua percakapan mereka. Sampai tiba-tiba ditengah percakapan...

KRING, KRING, KRING

"ah! Telpon dari neji!" sasuke mengangkat teleponnya.

"halo? Ada apa neji?" tanya sasuke.

" _gawat sas! Haruno tenggelam!"_ teriak neji diujung sana.

"APA?! Sakura tenggelam?!" teriak sasuke.

'sakura? Kenapa dia memikirkan sakura diwaktu seperti sekarang?! Jangan bilang...' shion mulai menajamkan penglihatannya pada naruto.

Naruto terlihat menahan tangis. Sebelum ketahuan, shion segera berbalik ketempat persembunyian.

'dasar Uchiha sialan!' batin shion sambil mengepal tangannya.

Tiba-tiba shino berkata.

"kenapa dia menarik naruto ketempat dingin?! Penyakitnya bisa kumat!"

Ah! Shion benar-benar lupa dg penyakit naruto. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kalo dia keluar sekarang, pasti ketahuan kalau dia ngintip!

Sasuke menyudahi bicaranya dan segera lari sambil berteriak...

"NARUTO AKU ADA URUSAN! NANTI KITA SAMBUNG!"

BLAM

Tiba-tiba naruto menangis dan mengeluhkan sakit yg tidak bisa didengar shion maupun shino. Setelah itu, naruto ambruk ditanah yg tertimbun banyak salju.

Shion dan shino langsung berteriak sambil berlari menghampiri naruto.

"NARUTO!"

Mereka segera mengangkat naruto dan membawanya kerumah sakit terdekat. Karna UKS sudah tutup dan entah kenapa dikunci padahal biasanya tidak. Shion menyentuh sedikit pipi naruto.

"ya ampun! Dia dingin seperti es! Cepat shino, kita bawa ke mobilmu!"

Dg secepat tenaga, mereka memasukkan naruto kemobil sambil menyelimutinya agar hangat. Shino mengendarai mobil sekuat tenaga dg liar.

Shion menggenggam tangan naruto.

'semoga belum terlambat!'

Sementara itu:

Sasuke, sakura, ino, tenten dan neji sedang dipinggir kolam.

Sakura memakai handuk untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya yg basah.

"sudah tidak apa-apa sakura! Sasuke sudah memeriksamu dan kau baik-baik saja!" ino.

"terima kasih ya neji-kun! Kau menelepon sasuke-kun dg segera! Maaf, aku tidak punya pulsa!" kata tenten.

"ya... tak apa!" kata neji.

"sasuke-kun, trimakasih sudah menolongku! Kau memang menepati janji! Maaf mengganggu waktumu!" kata sakura.

"hn..."sasuke memaligkan wajahny tidak suka dg senyum tidak bersalah si J.L.E.

"perjanjian apa sas?" tanya neji.

"tidak ada!" 'haaahh... semua terjadi saat istirahat ini..."

Flashback Sasuke:

 _Sasuke sedang mengerjakan lembaran OSIS membosankannya. Jujur. Selama dia menjadi ketua OSIS bahkan baru tahun pertama, dia sangat jarang pulang tepat waktu! Apalagi jika ada festival atau perayaan semacamnya. Kalau segini aja udah kualat, bagaimana nanti dimasa depan saat dia menafkahi naruto dan anak-anaknya?_

 _Nikah?_

 _Ya! Sasuke berencana menikahi naruto saat sudah lulus kuliah nanti! Cincin dan baju pengantinnya aja udah disiapin!_

 _Tiba-tiba, ada suara ketokan dipintu besar-nya._

 _TOK, TOK, TOK_

" _masuk!" kata sasuke._

 _Dari arah pintu yg terbuka nampak Sakura sang J.L.E., berdiri dg seringai kemenangan diwajahnya. Sasuke memandang sakura bosan lalu berkata..._

" _ya...ada apa Haruno?! Kuku-mu patah? Kertas cintamu sobek?" tanya sasuke bosan. Karna bisanya sakura datang kekantornya hanya karna masalah sepele._

" _aku ingin membuat perjanjian!" kata sakura._

 _Sasuke berhenti memperhatikan lembaran OSIS-nya dan mulai memperhatikan sakura dg tatapan tajam. Tidak biasanya sakura menagih sebuah perjanjian._

" _perjanjian apa?" tanya sasuke._

" _aku ingin kau bersikap ramah kepadaku dan menolongku jika aku dalam masalah seperti orang lain yg kau perlakukan! Atau tidak aku akan mencemari namamu dan membuatmu turun dari OSIS!" kata sakura. Dia kemudian membuka pintu itu lebih lebar, dan nampaklah sesosok laki-laki berambut merah bata dg mata hazelnut yg berjalan dg seringai-nya._

" _ini Akasuna no Sasori dari kelas 3-A! Dia yg akan menjadi penggantimu jika kau gagal!" kata sakura._

" _huh! Aku tidak peduli dg jabatan OSIS-ku! Jadi ambil saja!" kata sasuk enteng._

" _oke! Tapi... tidak hanya itu!"_

" _hah?!" sasuke menjad bingung._

" _jika sasori berhasil menjadi ketua OSIS, kau harus menyerahkan gadis murahan itu padanya!" tambah sakura dg seringai makin melebar._

" _sudah lama aku ditolak olehnya kau tau?! Aku sangat berharap dia menjadi milikku!" kata sasori dg senyuman yg mirip seringai-an._

" _naruto tidak akan menerima dirinya sebagai pacar kecuali diriku! Pasti dia akan bersikeras untuk kembali padaku!" kata sasuke._

" _ya...jika dia tidak mau menjadi milikku maka..." sasori beralih ke sakura._

" _...kami harus membunuhnya!" lanjut sakura._

 _BRAK_

 _Sasuke menggebrak meja dg kasar._

" _jangan berharap terlalu banyak dasar licik! Jika kau melakukannya, atau kau yg membuatnya bunuh diri... kau akan kehilangan semuanya!" kata sasuke dg tatapan tajam._

" _wakatta! Wakatta! Asalkan kau mau menerima perjanjian ini! Hanya satu kali rasa peduli dan perjanjian kita selesai!" kata sakura._

" _hn"_

Flashback End.

'dan disitulah belit-belit kisah perjanjianku dg si J.L.E!' batin sasuke menyelesaikan flashback-nya.'dan sekarang inilah nasibku, harus menunggunya baru aku bisa menyelesaikan dan menyampaikan perasaanku pada naruto!' batinnya melanjutkan.

'Naruto?'

Tiba-tiba sasuke tersadar lalu berkata...

"sakura, kau sudah pulih sekarang! Karna perjanjian kita sudah selesai, dan aku ada urusan penting, jadi aku harus pergi!" kata sasuke berpaling ingin meninggalkan tempat itu.

"tunggu sasu-"

"lepas! Aku ada perlu dg naruto!" bentak sasuke memotong sakura.

Semuanya terdiam dan membiarkan sasuke pergi.

'cik, cik, cik sasuke-kun! Kau sudah sangat terlambat tau, sayang!~' batin sakura menyeringai puas.

Sasuke berlari menuju atap secepat mungkin. Tidak peduli jika dia sesekali tersandung batu atau semacamnya. Dia hanya terfokus pada tangga untuk menuju keatap.

BRAK

Pintu terbuka dg kasar. Sasuke menengok keseluruh bagian atap. Tapi tidak menemukan sosok pirang yg diharapkannya.

"naruto? NARUTO!" sasuke mulai meneriaki nama naruto. Tapi nihil, tidak ada siapapun disana.

Sasuke hanya menjumpai sebuah ikat rambut berwarna lavender yg sangat dia kenal.

'shion...'

Segera dia berlari kembali kearah parkiran mobil sambil menelepon seseorang.

Sementar Itu Dirumah Sakit:

Shion dan shino sedang duduk didepan sebuah ruangan rawat dg perasaan gelisah. Akhirnya setelah menunggu cukup lama, seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"do-dokter! Bagaimana keadaan naru-chan?" tanya shion.

"tenang shion!" kata shino.

Dokter yg dimaksud itu langsung menjawab dg nada datar...

"Uzumaki-san baik-baik saja! Dia hanya perlu dirawat dirumah sakit paling kurang agak seminggu! Tapi pastikan dia tetap hangat dan ruangannya harus tetap hangat!" kata dokter tersebut.

"arigato Kabuto-san!" kata shion dan shino bersamaan sambil membungkuk.

"hm...sama-sam!" dokter yg bernama Yakushi Kabuto itu berpamitan dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

Shino dan shion perlahan-lahan masuk.

"naru-chan...? kau tidak apa?" tanya shion.

"ah! Shion-chan! Shino-kun! Aku baik-baik saja! Trimakasih ya, udah bawa aku kerumah sakit!" kata naruto masih tidur ditempat tidur.

"oh ya! Bisa tolong ambilkan pena dan pulpen juga amplop disana?" kata naruto.

"hm... boleh!" kata shino. Dia langsung mengambil semua alat yg diminta naruto dimeja rumah sakit itu.

"tapi ini untuk apa?" tanya shion.

"mau iseng-iseng bikin karangan!" kata naruto.

Shion dan shino hanya ber 'oh' ria. Tiba-tiba, ponsel shion berdering.

KRING, KRING, KRING

Piip

"moshi-moshi?" shion mengankat telpon.

" _hei cewek sialan! Dimana naruto?!"_ bentak orang diujung telepon itu.

Shion langsung menyeret shino keluar ruangan.

"ada apa?" tanya shino.

"naru-chan, kami keluar sebentar ya! Pastikan penghangat ruangan menyala dan tutup jendelanya!"

BLAM

"ada apa sih!?" tanya shino tidak ngerti.

"shhh! Ini si Uchiha brengsek itu!" kata shion.

" _kau dengar aku tidak?! DIMANA NARUTO!"_ teriak orang yg sudah kita ketahui sasuke dg sedikit keras.

"pikirkan sendiri dasar uchiha beraninya kau-" tiba-tiba HP shion disambar shino.

"Uchiha-san? Sebaiknya kau segera kemari! Ke rumah sakit Okoshi didekat sekolah! Karna..." shino melirik kearah shion yg masih cengong dan dia melanjutkannya."kekasihmu itu dalam keadaan kritis!"

" _..."_ tidak ada jawaban dari sasuke, tiba-tiba...

" _PRAK! Piiiippp"_ sasuke sepertinya melempar kuat ponselnya dan sambungannya terputus.

Shino hanya memandang shion lekat untuk meyakinkannya. Shion yg mengerti waktunya dia mengatakan ini langsung mengangguk.

Sementara Itu Dikamar Naruto...

Naruto mendengar semua pecakapan shion dan shino ditelepon bersama sasuke. Dia kemudian segera menulis sebuah surat yg ditujukan kepada sasuke. Dia berusaha menahan isakan dan tangis keluar. Dia mematikan penghangat ruangan dg gemetaran dan membuka jendela lebar. Membiarkan suhu dingin yg membuat penyakitnya kritis itu masuk. Dg berat hati dia menulis sebuah pesan dikertas itu. Sedikit berat baginya karna kepalanya terasa sakit, nafasnya memburu, pandangannya mulai kabur. Tapi dg segenap tenaga terakhirnya, dia menulis kata-kata terakhirnya disurat itu dg beberapa tetes air membasahi kertas tersebut sebagai tanda tangannya yg terakhir. Sedetik kemudian, naruto ambruk ditempat tidur putih itu. Dia tersenyum dg air mata yg menggenangi matanya, dg senyuman pahit dia berkata dg suara parau...

"ashiteru sasuke...selamat tinggal!~ aku memang tak pantas untukmu!~"

Dan setelah kalimat itu, dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya walau air mata masih membanjiri matanya.

 _Ini dia..._

 _Selamat tinggal sasuke!_

 _Semoga kau menemukan penggantiku yg lebih pantas untukmu!_

 _Souka do! Ashiteru!_

 _Arigato untuk semua yg telah kau berikan padaku!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sekarang ini sasuke tengah berjalan ke resepsionis rumah sakit dan berjalan capat agak berlari dilorong rumah sakit sambil mencari nomor kamar yg dicarinya. Tiba di kamar no. 6.C, dia menemukan shion yg menangis terisak-isak dan shino yg mencoba menenagkannya.

Sasuke yg melihatnya cengong ditempat dan segera mengintip kejendela ruangan itu. Dia melihat naruto yg tidak sadarkan diri, dipasangkan alat oksigen dan dikerubuti suster-suster dan dokter.

"NARUTO!" entah kenapa sasuke meneriaki nama naruto cukup keras.

Hal itu membuat shion dan shino menyadari kehadiran sasuke.

"APA YG TERJADI PADANYA?!" tanya sasuke masih berteriak.

"hiks...n-naruto...hiks...d-dia...huwaaa!" shion kembali menangis terisak-isak yg kembali ditenangkan shino.

"begini sasuke! Entah kenapa penghangat ruangan naruto mati dan jendelanya terbuka. Karna hawa dingin terus masuk tanpa ampun, penyakitnya menjadi kritis dan dia sekarat! Itu penjelasan dari dokter Kabuto!" kata shino menjelaskan.

"penyakit? Penyakit apa?" tanya sasuke.

"dia mengidam penyakit... semacam penyakit dingin yg sangat langka dan belum diberi nama! Jika dia terlalu lama diudara dingin, penyakitnya akan kumat dan dapat berakibat kematian!" jelas shino lagi.

"terlalu lama disuhu dingin? Berarti aku..."

"IYA! Kau yg membuat penyakitnya kumat! Hiks...padahal kami berusaha...hiks... melindunginya! HUWAAA!" raung shion memotong perkataan sasuke.

Sasuke tertegun. Dia langsung menyalahkan dirinya atas kebodohannya.

Tiba-tiba, Dokter Kabuto keluar dari ruangan dg wajah sendu.

"b-bagaimana dokter? Hiks...bagaimana keadaan naru-chan?!" tanya shion.

"...s-sayang sekali...ny-nyawanya tidak dapat terselamatkan lagi!...s-saya minta maaf!" kata kabuto dg wajah tertunduk sedih.

"tidak..." shion langsung menerobos kedalam ruangan rawat itu.

Naruto terbaring dg wajah pucat dan ditutupi selimut putih. Shion segera berlari kearah samping naruto.

"NARUTO! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU NARU! AYO BANGUN, BUKA MATAMU! PANDANG AKU NARU!" teriak shion berlinang air mata.

Tapi percuma. Tentu saja naruto tidak akan menjawab semua pertanyaan shion. Shion-pun berpaling kearah sasuke...  
"KAU! Kaulah penyebab kematian naruto dari awal-kan?!" teriak shion sambil menunjuk kearah sasuke.

"a-apa maksudmu?!" tanya sasuke tak percaya.

"jangan pura-pura bodoh! Jika saja kau tidak membuang hadiah yg naruto berikan padamu! Tidak memedulikan si haruno brengsek itu! Dan mendengarkan apa yg naruto katakan padamu! Seharusnya kau mencintainya sepenuh hati seharusnya kau.."

"sudah shion! Tenangkan dirimu!" kata shino.

"apa maksudmu itu shion?!" geram sasuke.

"?!" shion dan shino kebingungan.

"aku tidak membuang hadiahnya, tapi haidahnya tiba-tiba hilang! Aku mempedulikan di jidat itu karna aku membuat perjanjian dg-nya. Jika aku tidak menepatinya, aku akan kehilangan naruto! Aku sangat mencintai naruto, bahkan rela menukar semua hartaku deminya!" kata sasuke lantang. Terlihat dari raut mukanya bahwa dia sangat marah dg pandangan serius dan meyakinkan.

"t-tapi...kenapa naruto..." shion terdiam sebentar."ah! kenapa kepalaku pusing begini! Pertama naruto bilang dia melihat sakura menggunakan hadiahnya yg diberikan padamu dg mengatakan bahwa kau membuangnya! Lalu dia bilang kau benar-benar tidak mencintainya dan dia berencana putus darimu dg hari terakhir dikepungan salju diatap tempat kesukaannya! Tapi karna kau mempedulikan si haruno itu, dia putus asa dan bunuh diri?!" teriak shion frustasi.

'tunggu? Kenapa semuanya ada libatan dari si J.L.E. itu? Apa dia yg...'

"permisi! Anda yg bernama Sasuke Uchiha ya?" tanya salah satu suster disana.

Sontak sasuke berbalik dg rasa terkejut.

"i-iya"

"ini! Kami menemukan surat yg ditulis untuk anda ditangan pasien!" kata suster itu menyerahkan sebuah amplop.

Sasuke membuka amplop itu dan membaca surat tersebut.

 _Untuk sasuke Uchiha._

 _Trimakasih atas semua yg kau berikan padaku selama ini teme!_

 _Trimakasih telah memberiku kenangan manis dan pahit dihari-hari bersamamu._

 _Mungkin jika kau membaca surat ini aku sudah berada dialam sana._

 _Tapi jangan menangis sasuke!_

 _Jangan bersedih melepas kepergianku!_

 _Tetaplah tersenyum dan hidupi hari-harimu dg cinta dari orang lain!_

 _Aku sadar aku tidak pantas untuk-mu._

 _Jadi carilah orang lain yg lebih pantas untukmu ya, teme!_

 _Aku memang berencana untuk mengakhiri hidupku agar tidak menyusahkanmu!_

 _Trimakasih atas semua yg telah kau berikan padaku!_

 _Ashiteru! Arigato! Dan selamat tinggal!_

 _I Love You~_

 _From: Naruto Uzumaki_

Sasuke saat itu juga tidak bisa menahan diri. Setetes air mata mengalir dari matanya. Sambil menggeretakkan giginya menahan isakan dan meremas surat itu, dia membatin dg kesal bercampur sedih...

'baka! Baka! Apa yg kau pikirkan dobe! Kau tak pantas untukku?! Kau itu belahan jiwaku! Dasar dobe!'

Shino yg melihat sasuke terduduk dg mata berlinang air mata sambil memegangi kepalanya, langsung mendekat pada sasuke.

"sasuke...Arigato!"kata shino.

Sasuke mendongak kearah shino dg tatapan bingung.

"trimakasih sudah meninggalkan kenangan manis untuk naruto! Pasti dia sangat bahagia! Kau tahu? Sejak dulu dia terus membicarakanmu bahkan sebelum kau mengenalnya! Dia pasti mengakhiri hidupnya karna merasa akan menyusahkanmu dg penyakitnya. Arigato sasuke... telah melindungi naruto selama ini!" kata shino dg tenang.

Tapi didalam hati, dia sedang menahan tetesan-tetesan air mata dan raut muka sedih dibalik jaket dan kerah bajunya.

'aku...tidak akan menagis! Sudah cukup aku menangis saat ini! Ya! Aku tidak akan menangis untuk orang yg kusayangi. Aku akan tersenyum sepenuh hati untuknya!' batin shino mulai mengembangkan sebuah senyuman kearah mayat naruto.

"maka dari itu sasuke..." shino berbalik pada sasuke." Jangan menangis untuknya! Tersenyumlah!" kata shino dg senyuman dg bibir bergetar menahan isakan diwajahnya.

Sasuke mulai paham dan berusaha tersenyum terakhir untuk naruto.

Entah ini kenyataan atau perasaan mereka, tiba-tiba mayat naruto seperti tersenyum tipis tanpa diketahui siapapun kecuali sasuke.

'naruto...'

Shino langsung pergi keluar dari ruangan itu.

Shion yg menyadarinya langsng keluar menyusul shino.

"shino? Ada apa? Kau mau ke-"

"diam sebentar... aku sedang mengenang saat itu!" kata shion menengadah keatas.

Flashback 10 tahun yg lalu:  
 _shion, shino dan naruto sedang bermain bersama di salju mengenakan jaket dan baju hangat mereka._

" _naru-chan! Lihat boneka saljuku besar-kan!?" kata shion kecil._

" _wah! Boneka saljunya hampir sebesar mito-baa-chan!" kata naru kecil sambil memeluk boneka salju itu._

 _Tiba-tiba ada yg menjewer telinga naruto._

" _siapa bilang baa-chan se-cebol itu! Baa-chan kan lebih besar dari itu!" geram mito yg tiba-tiba muncul._

" _ittai! Sakit baa-chan!" kata naruto._

" _sudahlah! Ayo kita pulang. Hari sudah terlalu dingin!" kata mito menarik naruto._

" _eh? Kok cepat kali mito-baa-san?! Kan hari nggak terlalu dingin?" tanya shino kecil._

" _ya... naruto tidak boleh disuhu dingin lama-lam! Sudah ya, naruto bilang selamat tinggal kepada shion dan shino!" kata mito._

" _selamat tinggal shion-chan! Shino-chan! Naru pulang dulu ya!" kata naruto riang sambil melambaikan tangannya._

 _Shion hanya melambai balik sedangkan shino masih bingung memikirkan apa yg dibilang mito._

 _Beberapa saat kemudian, ibu shion dan ayah shino datang._

" _shion! Ayo pulang!" kat ibu shion._

" _hai' kaa-chan! Daag, shino-kun!" kata shion._

" _tou-san!" shino memanggil ayahnya._

" _ada apa shino?"_

" _kenapa naru-chan nggak boleh disuhu dingin terlalu lama?" tanya shino polos._

 _Ayahnya yg menyadari kecurigaan shino langsung menghembuskan nafas._

" _begini shino, kau harus melindungi naru-chan ya!" kata ayahnya._

" _memangnya naru-chan kenapa?"_

" _naru-chan... mengidam penyakit, semacam penyakit dingin yg mengharuskannya tidak terlalu berlama-lama disuhu dingin. Jika tidak... jantungnya bisa kumat, mual-mual, koma dan kesadaran pudar...bahkan dapat berujung kematian! Jadi... shino dan shion harus melindungi naru-chan ya! Jangan beri tahu penyakit ini pada siapapun kecuali diizinkan atau memang terpaksa!" jelas ayah shino._

 _Shino yg mendengarnya berpikir sejenak untuk mencerna kalimat ayahnya karna dia masih 5 tahun. Setelah itu dia menyadari sesuatu lalu berkata..._

" _baik tou-san! Shino berjanji akan melindungi naru-chan!" jawab shino sambil tersenyum._

 _Dia kemudian melihat sebuah serangga kepik. Dia mengambil kepik tersebut dan berkata.  
"aku akan janji kepada kepik ini! Aku akan melindungi naru-chan dg segala upaya!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Janji Kepik...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Naruto telah mengakhiri hidupnya..._

 _Sasuke terlelap dalam kesedihan yg amat sangat..._

 _Shion sangat terpukul dan menangis meraung-raung..._

 _Shino mengingat janji masa lalunya..._

 _Entah kenapa...sasuke merasa curiga dg sakura dan gank-nya..._

 _Sejak saat itu dia terus menyelidiki tentang kenapa naruto menganggap dirinya tidak pantas untuk sasuke..._

 _Saat dalam kesedihan sasuke di kuburan naruto..._

 _Dia bertemu dg sesosok perempuan yg lebih muda darinya 1 tahun..._

 _Sosok tersebut seperti..._

 _Jika ingin tau kelanjutannya, saksikanlah kisah kasih sang kekasih lagi karna cerita ini belum siap sampai sini!~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Bersambung Ke Chapter 4

Pesan Author:  
akhirnya siap juga! Aduh...karna ide mampet chapter-nya jadi terlalu sedikit!

Omong-omong... saya udah baca review pertama kali saya! Makasih untuk review-nya semua!~

Tapi disana, ada pertanyaan:

' Ini Pairingnya sebenarnya apa sih? '

Dari itu saya Cuma bisa menjawab:  
"kalau soal pairing...saya bingung juga ngejelasinnya! Yg pasti nanti ada ShinoShion, NejiTen, SaiIno. Sakura? Itu sih jadi rahasia dichapter mendatang!

Pairing sasuke memang naruto dan ini memang SasufemNaru senpai! Tapi setelah naruto meninggal,...kan sasuke ketemu sama cewek yg mirip...?

Jadi jika ingin jawaban pastinya senpai, saksikan chapter 4 dan seterusnya, karna disanalah ada konfliks kebingungan sasuke, pengakuan sakura dan terungkapnya silsilah asli keluarga naruto!"

Itu saja pesan dari saya saat ini! Semoga senpai semua senang dg cerita saya ini!

Saya suka ceritanya dramatis-dramatis pake kalimat yg agak lucu dikit senpai!~


	4. Seseorang Mirip Denganmu!

Kisah Kasih Sang Kekasih

By: Fujita2004Namikaze

Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 4:  
Seseorang yg Mirip Denganmu!

Hari tengah hujan lebat. Sasuke Uchiha, pria yg kehilangan cintanya tengah berdiri didepan kuburan orang yg dicintainya.

R.I.P. Naruto Uzumaki

'naruto...'

Sudah 2 bulan sejak hari pemakaman naruto. Tapi sasuke masih saja berkunjung kekuburannya tanpa cuti satu hari-pun. Bahkan jika hari tengah badai, hujan dan panas sekalipun, sasuke tetap kekuburan itu untuk mempersembahkan sebuket bunga himawari kuning kesukaan naruto. Sekarang pria itu tengah meratapi dirinya di kuburan itu tanpa mempedulikan bajunya yg basah akibat hujan. Dg hujan tersebut, dia bisa menyembunyikan air matanya yg mengalir deras.

Karna merasa cukup lama dia ada disana, dia memutuskan untuk duduk dibangku dekat sebuah halte bis untuk menjernihkan pikiran dan menghilangkan bekas air matanya. Bangku tersebut masih tidak beratap yg membiarkan baju sasuke menjadi semakin basah.

Tiba-tiba, saat dia sedang memejamkan matanya dia seperti tidak merasakan tetesan-tetesan derasnya hujan mengenai dirinya. Karna penasaran, dia membuka matanya walau pandangannya tidak terlalu jelas.

Yg bisa dia lihat hanyalah seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang yg agak lebih muda darinya sedang memayunginya dg senyuman tulus. Yg sangat terfokus oleh sasuke sekarang adalah sebuah jepit rambut orange yg ada di ponis gadis ini. Sangat manis dan mengingatkannya pada naruto.

"nii-san kenapa berhujan-hujan disini? Nanti sakit lho!" kata gadis itu.

Sasuke yg mendengarnya hanya membayangkan waktu naruto marah-marah karna dia berhujan-hujan hanya untuk main kerumahnya.

"naruto..." sasuke bergumam kecil dg pandangan semakin kabur.

"eh? Nii-san bilang apa? Namaku bukan naruto tapi..."

BRUK

Tiba-tiba sasuke ambruk ketanah. Gadis itu menjadi panik.

"eh? Lho? Nii-san kenapa? Apa salahku!?" gadis itu berusaha mendudukkan sasuke sambil terus memayungi mereka. Walaupun agak susah baginya karna ukuran tubuhnya yg bisa dibilang jauh sekali dari sasuke. Setelah mendudukan sasuke, dia kemudian memeriksa keadaannya.

"tuh kan... nii-san jadi demam!" gadis itu berpikir sejenak. Lalu dia mengambil HP sasuke.

"nii-san... aku pinjam HP-nya ya...mau telpon rumah nii-san!"

Gadis itu langsung membuka kontak sasuke dan menelepon nama kontak yg bertulis _"kaa-san"_.

Piip...tuuuutt...tuuuut...tuuuut...

" _halo? Sasu-chan ada apa?"_ tanya wanita diseberang sana.

"m-maaf bibi...s-saya bukan sasu-chan yg tante cari!" kata gadis itu.

" _ara? Lalu ini siapa?"_

"s-saya tadi ketemu sama anak tante. Dia berhujan-hujan dibangku dekat halte bis kuburan. Saat saya sedang menawarkan payung...d-dia tiba-tiba ambruk! S-saat saya periksa... dia demam!" kata gadis itu agak terbata-bata.

" _hah? Sasu-chan ambruk? Oke-oke, bibi akan segera kesana! Tunggu sebentar ya!"_

Lalu sambungan diputuskan.

"aduh...gimana nih..."

Dan hal itulah yg diingat sasuke sebelum dia benar-benar pergi ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke's Pov:  
aku terbangun dari pingsanku yg entah sudah lama atau sebentar. Kepalaku terasa sakit dan berat. Saat aku berusaha membuka mata, aku melihat cahaya yg terang sekali. Aku sedikit mengerjap untuk membiasakan diri dg cahaya itu.

"ah~ sasu-chan udah siuman!" kata ibuku mikoto.

"ngghhh...i-ini dimana?!" tanyaku memegang kepalaku.

"ini dikamarmu! Jangan memaksakan diri, kau demam dan pingsan sejak tadi pagi.

"tadi pagi? Berarti aku sudah hampir satu hari pingsan?" kataku.

"ya! Berterima kasihlah pada gadis yg meneleponku kemarin sore! Dia yg melaporkanmu kepadaku, memberimu pertolongan pertama dan merawatmu sampai orang tuanya datang!" kata kaa-san.

"gadis itu..."

"hm?"

"siapa namanya?" tanyaku.

"ara? Kau tertarik padanya ya sasu-chan?~" goda mikoto pada sasuke.

"tidak! Aku hanya belum berterimakasih!" kata sasuke dg pipi agak memerah. Memang hanya didepan ibu, kakak dan ayahnya dia bisa bersikap biasa.

"oh~ padahal dia manis sekali! Mengingatkan ibu pada pacarmu itu!" kata kaa-san.

"eh? Mana mungkin! Hanya naruto dan beberapa keluarganya yg punya kumis kucing itu!" protes sasuke."ibu salah lihat mungkin!"

"eh? Ibu yakin ibu lihat betul gadis manis itu! Dg jepit rambut orange yg manis-kan?" kata mikoto mengingat kembali kejadian kemarin.

DEG

Ternyata memang gadis itu! Tapi... kenapa kaa-san bilang dia mirip sekali dg naruto? Yg aku lihat Cuma rambut pirang sebahu dan jepit rambut orange. Aku tidak ingat wajahnya yg pasti...tapi senyumannya memang mirip dg naruto. Dan... dia masih mengenakan seragam SMP. Berarti lebih muda dariku dan naruto-kan? Tidak mungkin mereka kembar yg terpisahkan ataupun saudara yg dipisahkan karna aku tanya kepada mito-baa-san naruto itu anak tunggal! Lalu... apa hubungannya dg naruto?  
"sasu-chan kenapa? Kepalanya sakit? Mual? Pusing?" tanya mikoto heran dg kelakuan sasuke yg mendadak bisu.

"hah?! Ah, tidak apa-apa kaa-san!" kataku.

Persoalan ini makin rumit! Pertama misteri kenapa naruto rela bunuh diri tanpa pikir panjang dan memastikannya padaku? Kenapa setiap penjelasan tentang kejadian yg semua dengar berhubungan dg si J.L.E. dan gank-nya? Dan sekarang mendadak ada orang yg mirip naruto yg tidak jelas silsilahnya?! Kepalaku sangat pusing saat ini...

Kami-sama! Apa ini ujian yg kau berikan padaku?!

End of Sasuke Pov.

Sementara diwaktu yg sama disuatu tempat...

Terlihat sebuah sosok yg sedang memeluk dan memandangi sebuah foto kecil. Foto seorang anak perempuan kecil 5 tahun.

"akhirnya aku tiba!" gumam sosok itu."aku sangat tidak sabar bertemu dg-mu!"

Sosok itu mencium kening anak perempuan difoto itu.

"tidak sangka kau pergi ke tokyo selama ini,nee-chan!"

Sosok itu berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya sambil tetap memeluk foto tersebut.

1 tahun kemudian:  
hari penerimaan murid baru. Sekolah konoha saat ini sangat sibuk karna murid yg mereka terima sangat banyak. Tidak heran karna memang konoha gakuen terkenal sebagai salah satu dari 5 sekolah unggulan di tokyo. Sasuke yg masih menduduki peringkat sebagai ketua OSIS saat ini sedang mengabsen satu persatu murid yg masuk kesekolah dan memberi arahan berserta peta dan buku siswa mereka.

"hei sas! Senyum dikit, beri kesan yg baik untuk adik kelas kita! Kita-kan sekarang sudah kelas 2!" kata neji.

"hn"

"cih! Sejak gadis uzumaki pacarmu itu meninggal kau jadi membosankan dan tidak banyak bicara!" gumam neji yg masih bisa didengar sasuke.

"neji, aku mau berkeliling sebentar, mencari udara segar!" kata sasuke meninggalkan neji dimeja resepsionis itu.

"eh? Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri dong!" kata neji.

Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak didengar sasuke karna dia sudah hilang dari pandangan.

"aneh..." gumam neji ketus.

"p-permisi senpai!" kata seorang gadis.

"hm? Ah, iya ada apa?" tanya neji berusaha bersikap tenang.'eh...tunggu? gadis ini mirip...?'

"dimana ya kelas 1-2?" tanya gadis itu.

"1-2? Kau tidak diberi petanya?" tanya neji.'memang benar! Jika sasuke tau dia pasti akan...'

"tidak senpai! Petaku hilang ditiup angin dan sudah kotor berlumur lumpur!" kata gadis itu.

"oh, kalau begitu ini! Peta sekolah untukmu!" kata neji memberikan peta itu pada si gadis yg baru dikenalnya.

"a-arigato senpai! Maaf mengganggu!" lalu gadis itu menunduk dan pergi sambil berlari kecil kedalam gedung sekolah.

"ah sialan! Aku lupa tanya namanya!" rutuk neji menepuk jidatnya.

Sementara Itu dg Sasuke:

Sasuke sedang berjalan tidak tentu arah dg pikiran kosong. Dia tidak peduli mau kemana sekarang. Dia hanya ingin menjernihkan pikirannya yg pusing dg penerimaan murid baru ini. Bukan lagi dg kerja OSIS dan tentang kasus naruto 1 tahun yg lalu. Jangan lupa gadis misterius itu!

'hm... sudah 1 tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu... sekarang pasti gadis itu sudah menjadi murid SMA! Tapi SMA mana?' batin sasuke.

Karna tidak memerhatikan jalan, dia menabrak orang.

BRUK

"hei! Kalau jalan pake ma..." tiba-tiba sasuke terbengong melihat siswi yg agak pendek ini yg sedang berada di atas tubuhnya.

'kalau tidak salah dia...'

"ah! Maaf senpai! Aku tidak lihat sekitar karna membaca peta yg rumit itu! Aku jadi tersesat!" kata gadis yg menabraknya.

"kau... murid baru...?" tanya sasuke dg suara pelan yg masih bisa didengar.

"senpai ini kenapa sih? Tentu aku murid baru! Jika aku bukan murid baru, aku tidak mungkin tersesat disekolah sendiri!" kata gadis itu.

"ah sudahlah! Kau mencari kelas mana?" tanya sasuke bangkit dari tempatnya yg awal.

"mm... kelas 1-2!" kata gadis itu.

"oke, ikut aku!" sasuke langsung menarik tangan gadis itu dan menuntunnya.

"eh, hei senpai! Kau terlalu cepat! Apalagi aku bukan anjing yg perlu dituntut segala!" protes gadis itu.

"ya, ya, ya! Tutup mulutmu dobe!" kata sasuke.

"huh! Dasar senpai teme!" geram gadis itu.

DEG

'teme'...julukan itu mengingatkan sasuke dg naruto. Dia yg memanggil naruto dobe dan naruto yg memanggilnya teme. Walaupun berupa adu mulut, sasuke sangat mengharapkan saat-saat masa itu terulang kembali. Andai naruto tau kalau sasuke tidak akan kerepotan dg penyakitnya. Pasti sekarang ini dia dan naruto sedang menyambut murid baru dan naruto akan memekik riang mengakui dirinya sebagai senpai.

"ah senpai! Ini ya kelasnya!" kata gadis yg kutuntun ini.

"...! ah, iya. Sampai sini saja ya!" kata sasuke.

"arigato em..."

"Sasuke! Uchiha Sasuke-senpai! Ketua OSIS disini!" kata sasuke tanpa menghadap kegadis itu."dan kau?" tanya sasuke.

"Namaku Naruko! Namikaze Naruko!" kata gadis yg bernama naruko itu.

DEG

Namanya sangat mirip dg naruto! Kecuali marganya. Apa murid baru ini naruto yg sedang menyamar? Kematiannya dirahasiakan? Tapi kenapa dia lebih muda? Rambutnya juga pendek sebahu dg jepit rambut orange yg sepertinya tidak pernah diubah. Apapun kemiripan mereka...aku harus mengetahui asal-usul-nya dg naruto! Batin sasuke sambil pergi dari kelas tersebut.

Dia kemudian membuka HP-nya dan mengirim E-mail kepada seseorang dan memotret diam-diam gadis Naruko tadi.

Isi e-mailnya seperti ini:

 _To: xxx-xxx-xx_

 _From: Sasuke Uchiha_

 _*Foto Naruko*_

 _Cari tau asal-usul dan semua tentang gadis ini! Tidak ada penolakan dan pertanyaan! Aku mau semua terangkum disebuah map dan sudah siap dimeja OSIS-ku besok istirahat siang!_

Selesai mengetik, sasuke segera menekan _'send'_.

"Namikaze Naruko...sebenarnya siapa dirimu...?" gumam sasuke yg tidak bisa didengar siapa-siapa.

Naruko's Pov:  
hari ini aku masuk SMA! Aku menunggu saat-saat ini terjadi! SMA sangat keren! Sekolahnya juga lebih luas dari SMP maupun SD! Tidak sangka kakak-kakaknya baik-baik juga!~

Ah! Hari ini aku juga dapat senpai baru! Namanya nggak salah Uchiha Sasuke ya? Walau orangnya seperti teme, tapi dia baik juga mau nolongin aku!

Sekarang ini aku sedang dikelasku. Mondar-mandir mencari apa ada teman yg aku kenal.

"Naruko-chan!" ada seseorang yg memanggilku.

Aku langsung berbalik menengok orang itu. "Ah! Hinata-chan!~" aku langsung memeluk gadis yg kupanggil hinata itu.

"kita sekelas ya naruko-chan! Nggak nyangka bisa satu sekolah!" kata hinata.

Hinata Hyuga. Anak dari direktur perusahaan "Ying&Yang" Corp. Dia bilang dia punya 1 adik perempuan kandung yg masih SD dan 1 kakak sepupu laki-laki yg katanya bersekolah di KonohaGakuen Senior High School ini. Aku dan hinata tidak satu sekolah di SMP tapi kami sahabat pena dan sahabat online. Aku di Sekolah SunaGakuen High School dan hinata di sekolah KiriGakuen High School.

"hinata-chan, bagaimana kau bisa sampai di kompleks dekat sini? Bukannya rumahmu jauh dari sini?!" tanyaku.

"iya, aku baru pindah bersama keluargaku ke kompleks Konoha! Kau sendiri? Bukannya dulu kau di kompleks Suna?" kata hinata.

"kalau aku juga baru pindah kekompleks Konoha 1 minggu yg lalu! Alasan keluarga sih..." kata naruto menarik hinata untuk duduk.

"oh...bagaimana keadaan tsunade baa-chan? Juga jiraiya jii-san?"

"ah! Mereka baik-baik saja! Walaupun tou-san mesum dan hidung belang, kaa-san masih bisa menaklukan tou-san!" kata naruto sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajahnya.

lalu kami tertawa mengingat kejadian ayahku Jiraiya minum-minum di bar dg dikelilingi wanita bar lalu tiba-tiba ibuku tsunade menghantam pintu bar dan menyeret ayahku kembali kerumah dan mengurungnya.

End of Naruko Pov.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ada 5 orang yg mendengar isi percakapan mereka dg dilengkapi alat penyadap juga kamera pengintai. Dan satu lagi mengambil catatan dan mencatat sesuatu.

Istirahat Siang:

Saat Istirahat siang, semua murid berhamburan pergi dari kelas menuju kantin. Banyak murid bertebaran disana-sini setiap bagian sekolah. Ya...mungkin ada pengecualian untuk perpustakaan. Di perpustakaan, tampak 4 sosok laki-laki dan 1 perempuan yg sedang mengotak-atik komputer perpustakaan sambil membuka beberapa buku disana.

"ugh! Payah! Bagaimana kita bisa mengetahui kehidupan gadis ini hanya dg mengintai sedikit dari percakapan dia!" protes laki-laki berambut hitam diikat 1 dan berkulit agak coklat.

"kau benar Kidomaru! Padahal semua ini harus kita laporkan ke sasuke besok siang!" kata 2 pemuda kembar berambut abu-abu dan berkulit pucat kepada pemuda pertama bernama kidomaru.

"aku juga...[krrruuyuuuukkk]...sudah lapar!" kata laki-laki bertubuh gemuk dan berambut orange.

"dasar pemalas!"

PLAK, PLAK, PLAK, PLAK

Seorang perempuan memukul ke-4 pemuda tadi sampai benjol.

"kalian jangan protes dg perintah sasuke-sama! Kidomaru, kau terlalu banyak berciloteh! Sakon, Akon, jangan ikut membelanya! Jirobo, jangan pikirkan perutmu terus! Kau sudah cukup gembul bahkan melebihi si Akimichi itu!" ceramah gadis berambut pink mawar dan memakai ikat kepala yg menghimpit ponisnya.

"kau juga tayuya! Kau bisa-bisa cepat tua jika terus marah-marah begitu!" kata kidomaru ketus. Sang gadis yg bernama Tayuya hanya mendelik kesal terhadap kidomaru dan sang empu langsung merinding ditempat.

"ya sudah! Lanjutkan mengumpul informasi! Jika ada masalah password, biar aku saja yg retas!" kata tayuya kembali ke komputernya.

Sekaang mari saya jelaskan semuanya!  
inilah kelompok gank Sasuke di sekolah! Sasuke memiliki beberapa gank berbeda tempat. Ada yg melakukan pekerjaan kotor dan ada yg membantunya disekolah melakukan pekerjaan yg tidak terlalu kotor sih... lebih mirip membereskan anak nakal disekolah.

Nah...gank yg satu ini dia beri nama "The Curse Mark". Sasuke menamakan gank ini "The Curse Mark" karna gank ini dilambangkan dg tato berbentuk 3 tomoe mengelilingi sebuah lingkaran hitam kecil ditengah-tengahnya.(tau sendirilah kayak apa curse mark di naruto!). mereka memakai tato ini di bagian leher didekat pundak(tau sendiri-lah!~). Anggota gank ini dipilih sasuke secara khusus sesuai arahan dan saran dokter psikolog andalannya yg kadang sasuke mintai nasihat yg bernama Dr. Orochimaru.

Anggota pertama, Kidomaru. Dia anak dari ilmuan binatang dan serangga. Dia sangat menggemari serangga apalagi laba-laba. Dia melakukan banyak re-search tentang laba-laba dan kadang menirukan mereka. Dr. Orochimaru bilang, kemampuannya yg dapat menirukan laba-laba dapat dimanfaatkan untuk memata-matai orang tanpa membuat satu suara-pun saat dia melangkah bahkan dapat membatu sasuke mengikat atau menyergap musuhnya dg ikatan simpul yg tidak bisa dibuka bahkan oleh ahli dalam hal ini. Ada juga gosip dia bisa membuat halusinasi menggunakan serangga laba-laba yg dia bawa kesekolah tanpa sepengetahuan guru dan orangtuanya.

Anggota kedua dan ketiga, Sakon dan Akon. Mereka adalah 2 kembaran serasi bahkan banyak orang tidak bisa membedakan mereka kecuali dg suaranya. Suara Sakon tidak Separau dan serendah Akon. Saat mereka berdua, mereka bisa menirukan suara apa saja asalkan mereka terlebih dahulu mendengar suara asli orang tersebut. Banyak orang tertipu dg telepon palsu mereka dan mereka masih merasiakan identitas _prank-call_ mereka. Sampai saat mereka hampir ketahuan, sasuke muncul dan membantu mereka dg syarat masuk kedalam gank-nya. Selain menirukan suara untuk menipu, mereka sangat unggul menggunakan pedang dan berkelahi saat bersama. Lain hal saat mereka berkelahi sendirian, mereka akan terjatuh, pedangnya meleset dan lawan dg mudah mengalahkan mereka. Hal ini karna ketakutan mereka kehilangan satu-sama lain, karna mereka adalah anak yatim-piatu yg dibuang lalu dipungut Orochimaru sampai umur 3 SMP.

Anggota keempat, Jirobo. Seorang lelaki bertubuh besar dan gemuk yg pernah menantang Chouji Akimichi murid tergendut 1 disekolah. Kekuatannya yg luar biasa membuat sasuke mengangkatnya sebagai tameng pelindung gank "The Curse Mark". Walaupun dia yg paling bodoh dari semua anggota gank-nya, dia selalu bisa diandalkan kalau soal kekuatan. Ada gosip bahwa dia pernah mengangkat batu raksasa untuk sasuke. Dia anak dari seorang pegulat jepang yg pernah bertanding ditingkat Dunia.

Dan anggota terakhir, anggota kelima yg juga termasuk kapten Tim setelah sasuke, Tayuya. Dia adalah perempuan tangguh yg memiliki kekuatan otot yg tidak kalah dari semua laki-laki. Kepintaran otaknya juga perlu diacungkan 2 jempol! Dia selalu mendapat beasiswa dari semua prestasinya. Dia anak dari seorang janda tua yg bekerja keras untuk membiayai hidupnya. Karna kebutuhan uang mereka tidak tercukupi, tayuya terpaksa menipu dan meretas akun orang untuk mendapatkan uang tambahan tanpa sepengetahuan ibunya. Hampir saja tayuya disidang atas tuduhan penipuan, sasuke muncul dan rela membayar biaya hukuman tayuya. Kemampuan tayuya yg bisa meretas password apa saja dimanfaatkan sasuke untuk mengetahui informasi tentang seseorang di akun pribadinya tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun. Sasuke juga berjanji membiayai hidup tayuya dan ibunya selama tayuya masih berada di gank-nya.

Dan beberapa jam yg lalu, sasuke sudah mengirimkan e-mail ke HP mereka semua, memerintahkan mereka untuk mencari informasi tentang gadis difoto ini yg katanya bernama Naruko Namikaze.

Disinilah mereka, diperpustakaan tempat terbaik menari informasi!

"haaahhh...semua ini hanya informasi tidak masuk akal tentang silsilah Senju dg Namikaze juga Uzumaki!" erang kidomaru yg selalu mendapat informasi yg sama berulang kali.

"dibuku-buku ini hanya ada kisah senju hashirama dg kehidupan diluar perusahaannya!" kata Sakon.

"kalo yg ini tentang kegiatan keluarganya saat masih ditahun 19-an! Lihat, dia muda sekali!" kata Akon.

"iya-ya! Kalo begitu ini pasti anaknya! Ada 2, perempuan semua!" kata jirobo melihat kearah buku Akon.

"hei! Aku menemukan buku tentang keluarga namikaze tahun 19-an!" kata Sakon.

"mana? Mana?" kidomaru, akon, dan jirobo ikut menengok.

"wah! Ini ya 2 pasangan orangtua dari Namikaze yg meninggal karna kasus pembunuhan aneh itu?" kata kidomaru.

"nggak salah waktu itu ayahku bilang dia masih kuliah!" kata jirobo.

"lihat! Mereka juga punya 2 anak, tapi yg ini laki-laki semua!" kata akon.

"disini juga tertulis, kedua orangtua para duo namikaze laki-laki ini meninggal sebelum melihat anak-anak mereka menikah sehabis pertunangan! Kasihan sekali!" kata Sakon.

"ah! Ini ya, yg jadi tunangan dan jadi awal mula hubungan Namikaze dg keluarga Uzumaki-Senju! Dikomputerku, tertulis 2 putri dari hashirama senju sudah bertunangan dg anak dari keluarga namikaze saat masih berumur 13 tahun. Sayang orang tua duo Namikaze meninggal karna kasus pembunuhan yg aneh! Nama mereka...ng..." kidomaru mencoba untuk mengingat apa saja yg dia ingat.

"disini ada nama 1 perempuan senju dan 1 laki-laki senju! 1 dari senju disini Kushina Senju, dan 1 dari namikaze Jiraiya Namikaze!" kata Sakon membalik-balik halaman dibuku tua itu.

"1 pasangan lagi?" tanya Akon.

"mereka bukan pasangan! Senju Kushina bertunangan dg adik Jiraiya! Namanya pudar dibuku ini, awalannya 'M'! jiraiya sendiri bertunangan dg kakak kushina, namanya dibuku ini dimakan ulat buku! Awalannya disini 'T'!" jelas Sakon.

tayuya yg mendengar percakapan teman gank-nya, awalnya berniat memarahi mereka untuk bermalas-malasan. Tapi setelah mendengar isi percakapan mereka tentang pertunangan itu, dia langsung mengetik sesuatu dikomputernya dan mencari sesuatu dg sangat cepat. Sekaligus selama loading, dia membuka akun FB entah untuk apa.

'kalau nggak salah, tadi gadis naruko itu bilang ayahnya Jiraiya-kan? Nama marganya juga Namikaze. Dg begini...kalo aku mengetik browsing diary kehidupan Jiraiya Namikaze maka...'

TRING

" _Enter Password!:..."_

Tayuya dg segera dan cekatan meretas password tersebut dan muncullah banyak browsing tentang kehidupan Namikaze.

Dia melihat semua browsing itu satu persatu, dan akhirnya...

" _Me and My New Future Family!"_

Tayuya membaca browsing yg diupdate pada tahun 19-an tanggal 14 maret.

Disana ada foto lelaki SMP berambut putih dg tato garis segitiga di bawah matanya yg dia percaya foto jiraiya Namikaze. Selain foto jiraiya kecil, ada foto lelaki berambut nanas agak panjang yg dipeluk jiraiya sambil menggosok-gosok kepalanya. Disana tertulis _"adikku minato sudah bertunangan juga! Doakan rumah tangga-nya ya!~"_

'binggo! Dapat satu nama yg pudar itu! Sekarang tinggal...'

Tayuya membaca browsing itu lagi dan dia menemukan foto jiraiya dg anak perempuan manis berambut pirang dg dada yg lumayan rata. Disana ada tulisan _"ini tunanganku! Maniskan? Namanya Tsunade Senju! Biarlah dada-nya datar, kelak suatu hari nanti tumbuh menjadi besar! Khehehehe~"_

'dan...laporanku tentang silsilah si Namikaze itu selesai! HA! Tapi kurasa aku juga dapat bantuan dari mereka...' batin tayuya melirik kearah teman-teman gank-nya yg masih berdiskusi tentang misteri buku itu.

Saat ingin menutup browsing yg dia buka, dia tidak sengaja menemukan suatu browsing terakhir yg diupdated terakhir di web page itu.

" _Adikku Minato meninggal di kecelakaan mobil dg istrinya! Doakan supaya masuk surga!"  
_ tayuya yg notabe suka melihat sesuatu karna penasaran membuka browsing itu. Dia membaca browsing itu dg serius. Dan ada beberapa bagian yg membuatnya tersentuh.

" _hiks...adikku dan istrinya mengalami kecelakaan dan meregang nyawa! Doakan yg terbaik untuknya!"_

" _tidak sangka aku! Anak mereka yg baru berumur 1 tahun selamat dari kecelakaan tersebut! Suatu anugrah tuhan keponakanku selamat!"_

" _keponakanku dirawat keluarga senju sekarang! Semoga dia berani menerima kepahitan dunia saat sudah besar nanti!"_

" _hiks...lagi-lagi aku bersedih walaupun aku di kyoto! Ternyata...mito-baa-chan bilang naru-chan keponakanku menderita penyakit yg tidak bisa disembuhkan! Hiks... aku harap dia baik-baik saja!"_

" _akhirnya anakku yg ke-2 lahir juga! Perempuan! Mukanya mirip sekali dg naru-chan! Jadi aku menamakannya Naruko Namikaze!"_

Dan masih banyak lagi yg ditulis jiraiya di browsing terkhirnya di web page ini.

'jadi ini... kisah dibalik keluarga Uzumaki-Senju dan Namikaze!' batin tayuya.

Terakhir, dia menemukan satu kalimat lagi di akhir browsing itu. Kalimat yg sangat mendalam bagi pembaca yg membaca ini.

" _aku harap suatu hari nanti naruko dapat bertemu kakak sepupunya naruto..."_

Tanpa disadari tayuya, setetes air mata mengalir dipipinya. Ini pertama kalinya tayuya menangisi orang lain. Biasanya dia hanya menangisi dirinya sendiri dan tidak bersedih jika ada yg terluka atau meninggal disekolahnya.

Dia kemudian menyalin semua data yg dia perlukan disebuah map. Setelah selesai...

"ayo semua! Tugas kita sudah selesai di perpustakaan!" kata tayuya pergi tanpa menghadap kemereka.

"tayuya..." kidomaru melihat kearah belakang mata tayuya dan melihat sebuah air mata yg menangis."...kau menangis?"

"TIDAK KOK! DASAR BODOH! Cepat, bel sudah berbunyi!" kata tayuya sambil menjitak kepala kidomaru. Lalu semuanya mengikuti tayuya kecuali kidomaru yg masih tertegun ditempat.

'tayuya...sampai kapan aku bisa membodohi diriku lagi...'

.

.

.

'Aku Menyukaimu...!'

.

.

.

 _Sasuke akhirnya mendapat semua laporan tayuya._

 _Setelah membacanya, dia masih tidak terima semua kenyataan ini._

 _Dia memutuskan untuk mendekati naruko sendirinya._

 _Disaat yg bersamaan, naruko sedang mencari seseorang yg dipanggilnya 'nee-chan'._

 _Siapakah si 'nee-chan' yg dicari naruko?_

 _Apa sasuke akan menerima kenyataan jika bertanya langsung dari naruko?_

 _Apakah sasuke akan beralih ke naruko?_

 _Apa naruko merasakan hal yg sama?_

 _Saksikan kelanjutan Kisah Kasih Sang Kekasih ini senpai!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Bersambung ke Chapter 5_

Pesan dari author:

Helo reader semua! Saya meninggalkan pesan lagi karna mau bilang sesuatu tentang beberapa review senpai sekalian!

Ada senpai yg review narutonya rada lebay atau lemah! Ya...emang saya sengaja buat kayak gitu suapaya naruto mudah percaya dan fic saya nggak terlalu banyak chap-nya! Nanti kalo terlalu banyak senpai jadi malas baca, saya juga pegal ngetik terus padahal sekarang musim ujian.

Ada yg bingung sama alur cerita saya ya senpai? Hehehe...gomen alur ceritanya gaje, alay dan nggak nyambung! Saya pertama kali coba bikin fic naruto yg ada sedih-sedihnya senpai! Biasanya semua lucu-lucu! Nah...alurnya nih, saya Cuma bocorin dikit yg senpai! Alurnya, si naruto mati(emang naruto yg asli), lalu sasuke sedih, nggak nyangka dia ketemu ama naruko yg punya hubungan dg naruto, lalu sasuke mendekati naruko, di lain sisi...naruko sedang mencari seseorang yg dia kira ada di kompleks Konoha ini! Nah itu aja yg bisa saya bocorin senpai! Lanjutannya lihat saja nanti!

Ada juga senpai yg review, kenapa sasuke-nya mudah terperangkap jebakan sakura? Ya...saya-kan bikinnya sakura jebak sasuke diwaktu otak sasuke lagi mepet ama kerjaan OSIS! Jadi otak sasuke yg rada tajam dan cerdas itu jadi mudah terpengaruhi omongan bodoh sakura! Dan naruto yg baru saja dapat bisikan aneh dan hinaan tentu akan mudah percaya sasuke mencampakkannya. Itu situasi yg dimanfaatin sakura, ino dan tenten senpai!(semua ide mereka, mereka minta ama karin yg dulunya juga merupakan perempuan licik sebelum jadian ama suigetsu! Mana mungkin mereka bisa menciptakan rencana semulus itu?!)

Itu saja yg saya bahas pada saat ini senpai! Ini 3 review yg saya jawab karna 3 pertanyaan dan pernyataan ini sangat menggoda untuk dijawab!(author suka ceramahin orang)

Bye senpai! Ketemu di chap berikutnya! Tetap review dan nge-like fanfic saya ya! Sayonara! Arigato!


	5. That's to Much!

Kisah Kasih Sang Kekasih

By: Fujita2004Namikaze

Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto

 **Speacial Warning:**

 **Chapter ini khusus rated M, jadi bagi yg nggak sanggup bisa melampaukan bagian rated M. Ada alaram lemonnya, kok!**

 **Saya tidak mengubah rated cerita ini karna lemon hanya sekali 2-3 chap saja sesuai permintaan teman saya.**

 **Tapi bagi pembaca yg mau rated cerita ini diubah, mohon di review!**

 **Enjoy and be carefull!**

Chapter 5:

That's to Much!

1 hari telah terlewatkan bagi para murid baru, dan hari kedua sudah datang menunggu. Di Konoha Gakuen, MOS dilakukan 3 hari setelah kedatangan murid baru. Jadi para murid baru punya 3 hari untuk membiasakan diri dg sekolah dan berkenalan dg beberapa orang.

Hari ini, naruko terlihat begitu semangat. Dia menyandang tas-nya dan memakai sepatu, kemudian berlari kecil kearah meja makan dimana disana ada 2 kotak makan bento terletak dg indahnya. 2 bento? Satu lagi untuk siapa? Hehehe...hari ini naruko memiliki ide untuk memberikan bento untuk seseorang. Bentonya dilengkapi surat segala! Tapi suratnya belum ditulis apa-apa, karna naruko yg sebenarnya notabenya nggak bisa milih satu...nunggu waktu dia udah ketemu ama orangnya baru dia tulis! Tapi siapa orangnya?

"kaa-san, naru berangkat dulu ya!" kata naruko setengah berteriak.

Nampak seorang wanita paruh baya nongol di pintu dapur. Wanita itu memiliki rambut pirang panjang yg diikat 2 kebawah. Biasanya wanita ini memakai lipstik, tapi karna dia sekarang sedang cuti, dia hanya memakai bedak tipis. Terlihat sebuah tanda berbentuk belah ketupat dijidatnya yg mirip hiasan kening orang india!

"iya naru-chan!" wanita itu beralih kearah tangga."Deidara! cepat kau turun dan sarapan! Nanti kau terlambat!" teriak wanita itu mendadak berubah 180 derajat.

"cih! Iya-iya, kaa-san! Kalo kaa-san marah-marah lagi nanti makin keriput kayak itachi! Lalu digosipin ama teman-teman kaa-san 'eh, si tsunade keriputan, lho!', gimana?" kata seorang pria berambut pirang panjang yg diikat satu ponytail. Pria yg diketahui bernama deidara, turun kebawah dg tampang malas dan kaos dg jaket hitam berhias awan merah yg belum rapi.

"dasar nii-chan! Walau mau ke kampus harus rapi dong! Nanti apa kata teman gank nii-chan nanti? Apalagi-kan ada dosen menyeramkan yg bernama...mm...nggak salah Tobirama-san, ya?" kata naruko diambang pintu.

"[*glek*]...his so horrible!" kata deidara memegang kepalanya sambil bersembunyi dibawah meja makan.

"makanya! Oh ya, kaa-san...tadi aku lihat tou-san baca majalah rated M lagi dikamar! Sebaiknya cepat dipergoki sebelum libido tou-san naik lagi! Aku pergi dulu!" dan naruko langsung pergi melesat dari rumah besar itu.

"JIRAIYA MESUM! SINI KAU!"

Dan kediaman Namikaze itu-pun dipenuhi teriakan amarah, ketakutan, kesakita dan suara pukulan.

Di Konoha Senior High School:

Jam 7.00, bel masuk belum berbunyi. Banyak siswa dan siswi berkeliaran dan berlalu-lalang kesana-kemari. Saat mereka semua tengah sibuk dg kegiatan mereka masing-masing, nampaklah sebuah mobil sport hitam mengkilat masuk kepekarangan sekolah yg menarik perhatian semua orang. Seketika, muncul spanduk dan sorakan dari para perempuan.

"KYAAA! SASUKE-KUN!"

"I LOVE YOU SUKE-KUN!~"

"RAPE ME SASUKE-KUN!~~"

Dan itulah teriak-teriakan dari para fans-girl tersebut sambil memegang spanduk bertulisan "I Love You! Sasu-koi" atau "Be Mine Suke-kun!". Dan benar saja! Dari mobil itu, muncullah sesosok pria tampan dg mata onyx dan rambut pantat ayam raven. Untuk tidak berbasa-basi lagi, tentu saja kita sudah tau pemuda itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha yg tertampan seantero Jepang!

Sasuke menutup pintu mobilnya dan menguncinya dg cara menekan tombol yg ada di gantungan kuncinya.

'cih! Apa mereka tidak punya kerjaan lain?!' batin sasuke melihat jijik kearah fans-girl-nya.

Tiba-tiba, saat dia akan berjalan, muncul sesosok gadis berambut pink pendek bermata hijau menghadap kedepan sasuke dg tampang manja.

"oh tidak..." sasuke menghela nafas panjang."apalagi Haruno?!"

Gadis yg bernama Haruno Sakura yg biasanya dijuluki J.L.E. di chap sebelumnya langsung bersikap sok imut dan berkata...

"em...sasuke-kun...aku ingin tau, kau punya rencana akhir minggu ini?"

"ya, aku ada acara! Sekarang menyingkir dari jalanku!" sasuke menepis sakura dan berusaha pergi tapi sakura sekali lagi menghalangi jalan sasuke.

"ti-tidak bisakah...em...kau menyisakan waktu u-untukku...untuk kencan?" kata sakura soksok mau nangis.

"tidak! Aku..."sasuke berusaha mencari akal terbaik, lalu tidak sadar dia melihat naruko dan langsung memanggilnya."Namikaze Naruko!"

Naruko yg baru saja datang kesekolah langsung menengok kearah sasuke dan menghampirinya.

"ada apa senpai?" tanya naruko.

DEG.'hah? si-siapa dia? M-mirip sekali d-dengan gadis sialan itu!'

Sasuke spontan memeluk pinggang naruko dan mendekatkannya ketubuhnya yg membuat naruko spontan memeluk sasuke.

"aku ada janji dg naruko setelah urusan pertama tadi! Tidak ada waktu untuk siapapun!" kata sasuke tegas.

Sakura entah kenapa membisu dan langsung lari pergi dari kerumunan itu.

'hiks...s-sial! Ada gadis lain lagi. Siapapun dia, aku tidak akan biarkan dia memiliki sasuke-kun! Kau hanya milikku sasuke-kun!'

Melihat sakura sudah pergi, semua orang menjadi diam sementara, sebelum...

"ehm!" sebuah suara yg sangat familiar ditelinga semua orang kecuali naruko membuat semua orang beralih dan menengok kearah suara tersebut. Dg spontan, mereka seperti memberikan jalan bagi si pemilik suara perempuan itu.

Setelah mereka memberi jalan, nampaklah gank "The Curse Mark" berjalan masuk diantar kerumunan itu dan menghampiri sasuke. Mereka berjalan dg gaya angkuh mereka dan kerah baju yg buah atasnya tidak dikaitkan yg menampakkan simbol gank mereka.

Tayuya menghampiri sasuke dan memberinya sebuah map yg cukup tebal.

"ini laporannya! Aku tau ini terlalu cepat, tapi karna aku sudah selesai dan kebetulan aku melihatmu datang cepat... aku kasih saja sekarang!" kata tayuya.

"hn...arigato!" kata sasuke dg nada datar andalannya.

Dan anggota gank itupun pergi dari kerumunan. Semuanya diam.

Naruko langsung angkat suara.

"jadi ini semua kenapa senpai? Kakak yg tadi kenapa senpai? Terus siapa orang-orang yg bicara sama senpai tadi?"

"mereka... hanya teman lama! Gadis jidat lebar itu orang jahat. Jadi kau jangan dekat-dekat sama dia ya!" kata sasuke melepaskan pagutannya dan pergi masuk kesekolah.

"eh? Senpai jahat! Masak naru ditinggal sendirian aja! Naru mau bareng!" dan naruko menyusul sasuke masuk kedalam.

Setelah mereka berdua pergi, mendadak bangkit gosip tentang Uchiha Sasuke, pangeran sekolah yg sudah move-on dan punya pacar baru.

Di Lain Tempat:  
terlihat sakura sedang berbicara dg seseorang...bukan!...2 orang ditelepon dibalik pepohonan taman sekolah secara diam-diam.

" _jadi ada masalah apa kau menelepon kami sakura?"_ tanya salah satu orang di ujung telepon.

" _iya, ada apa? Aku sedang ada urusan dg neji!"_ kata gadis ke-2 di ujung telepon.

"aku ingin kalian membantuku melenyapkan seseorang!" kata sakura dg serius straigh to the point.

" _melenyapkan seseorang? Bukannya kita sudah pernah melakukannya dan itu terakhir kalinya kita akan melakukannya-kan?!"_ kata gadis pertama.

" _iya! Ino benar! Karna semua itu, kita jadi berpisah dan mengurusi kehidupan masing-masing-kan?!"_ kata gadis ke-2 yg memanggil gadis pertama sebagai Ino.

"tenang saja tenten, aku janji ini akan menjadi terakhir kalinya aku meminta bantuan kalian!" kata sakura sambil tersenyum licik.

Gadis yg dipanggil tenten itu langsung menghela nafas kemudian berkata...

" _baiklah! baiklah! apa yg harus kami lakukan?"_ tanya tenten.

"untuk sementara aku hanya ingin kau mengawasi gerak-gerik gadis baru yg bernama Naruko Namikaze!" dan sakura langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Tanpa disadari sakura, ada orang lain yg mengawasi dan menyadap pembicaraannya. Orang tersebut mengenakan jaket ungu lavender dan kacamata hitam sambil merokok. Orang itu langsung menyeringai.

"kau takkan berhasil kali ini Haruno!"

Istirahat Siang:

Saat istirahat siang tiba, sasuke segera membawa map yg dia dapatkan dari tayuya ke ruang OSIS-nya dan menutup pintu dg rapat sambil menggantungkan papan tanda "sedang sibuk! Jangan diganggu!" didepan pintu besar tersebut.

Dg tergesa, dia membuka map itu dimejanya dan menemukan beragam artikel-artikel tentang keluarga Uzumaki-Senju dan Namikaze.

"laporan macam apa ini? Hanya ada artikel tidak berguna, browsing web yg diprint dan laporan tulisan tidak masuk akal. Pakai pembukaan dan pesan segala?!" erang sasuke membaca satu persatu artikel tersebut.

Setelah membaca sekian banyak artikel, dia masih belum mengerti hubungan Naruto dg Naruko.

"ugh! Maksud dari semua artikel ini apa?!" geram sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya stres. Sasuke kemudian menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya lagi."tenang sasuke! Dinginkan kepalamu. Ingat terakhir kali kau berpikir saat otak sedang panas!" gumam sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

"jadi... keluarga Senju dan Namikaze men-tunangkan ke-2 anak mereka. Tapi orangtua duo Namikaze meninggal disuatu kasus pembunuhan aneh dan tidak bisa melihat anak mereka menikah. Pasangan yg menikah adalah Jiraiya Namikaze dg Tsunade Senju. Kemudian Minato Namikaze dg Kushina Senju. Tentu saja aku tau siapa itu Kushina dan Minato dari Mito-baa-san, tapi siapa itu jiraiya dan tsunade?" gumam sasuke berpikir sejenak sambil melihat artikel itu. Karna dia kebingungan dan seperti melihat jalan buntu, dia kemudian membaca laporan dari tayuya bahkan bagian pembukaannya.

 _Sasuke, sebelum kau membaca laporanku yg sesungguhnya... sempatkanlah untuk membaca artikel dan browsing yg ada didalam map itu termasuk robekan atau cuplikan buku perpustakaan. Agar kau bertambah yakin bahwa aku tidak memalsukan informasi ini._

 _Setelah kau membacanya, baca pembukaanku ini karna ada yg ingin kusampaikan kepadamu._

" _jangan mengira Cuma kembar yg memiliki wajah yg mirip. Bahkan sepupu atau paman dan tante juga orangtua sendiri bisa dikira sebagai saudara kembar! Jangan salahkan kebenaran yg terjadi kepada keluarga Senju-Namikaze ini!"_

 _Dari situ, aku menyimpulkan dari semua artikel yg kubaca yg sekarang ada ditanganku bahwa..._

" _naruko namikaze adalah sepupu rahasia dari naruto. Naruto dan naruko belum pernah bertemu dan sepertinya naruko baru sadar kalau dia memiliki seorang kakak sepupu saat dia sudah besar ini. Kurasa naruko belum tau naruto sudah meninggal dunia. Tapi ini hanya kesimpulanku. Oh ya! Siapa itu Jiraiya dan Tsunade?_

 _Aku sudah menyadap salah satu pembicaraan naruko dg temannya Hinata Hyuga adik temanmu Neji. Bahwa jiraiya dan tsunade adalah orangtuanya. Jika kau membaca artikel itu pasti kau mengerti bahwa naruto dan naruko merupakan sepupu jauh. Mereka terlihat mirip karna ini adalah salah satu keistimewaan keluarga namikaze yg menurun kepada keluarga Uzumaki-Senju. Salah satu paman mereka juga terlihat mirip dg mereka yaitu Ginkaku dan Kinkaku. Paman naruko dari keluarga Namikaze"_

 _Mungkin Cuma ini laporan yg dapat aku sampaikan._

 _Jika kau belum puas, kau bisa mengetahuinya sendiri!_

 _Sekian dari saya, Tayuya._

Dan itulah sasuke menjadi mengerti apa hubungan naruto dg naruko. Tapi, dia masih tidak bisa mempercayai laporan dan informasi tayuya.'bagaimana dia mendapat informasi sejauh ini dalam waktu yg sangat singkat?' batin sasuke melihat semua kertas yg diberikan tayuya kepadanya. Dia masih belum terima naruto dan naruko hanya sepupu. Dia bertekad untuk mengetahui tentang ini lebih mendalam. Untuk itu dia akan mendekati naruko dan mengorek semua hal tersembunyi tentang keluarga Senju dan Namikaze. Tapi... masih ada satu hal lagi yg menjanggal dihatinya. Kenapa naruto memilih nama keluarga Mito yg merupakan Uzumaki dan bukan Senju untuk menutupi tentang orangtuanya? Walaupun dia akan dihujani pertanyaan tentang Senju Inc., semua orang sudah tau kalau dia cucu dari keluarga Senju dan masih bersikap seperti biasa padanya.

Sasuke yg sudah lelah berpikir karna dia masih harus mengurusi acara MOS nantinya untuk 1 hari lagi, memutuskan untuk menyimpan semua data itu ke map yg tadi. Kemudian menyimpannya di dalam laci meja OSIS-nya dan menguncinya rapat-rapat.

"naruto...andaikan kau lebih jujur padaku...mungkin semua ini tidak akan terjadi..." gumam sasuke pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

Bersama Naruko and Naruko Pov:

Huh! Uchiha-senpai tega kali ninggalin aku! Padahal dia yg seret aku kemasalahnya, setidaknya tanggung jawab dikit! Misalnya bareng sama aku sebentar! Huh, sebel!

Sekarang ini aku sedang berjalan kelokerku dg pipi menggembung sebal. Aku membuka lokerku. Dan saat lokerku sudah terbuka, berserakanlah surat-surat, kado-kado dan lainnya dari lokerku.

Ya ampun! Udah hari kedua aja ada sebanyak ini?! Jangan-jangan para cowok dari SMP lamaku mengikutiku sampai kemari? Kalau begini masa-masa mudaku akan hancur dg kertas dan coklat yg berhamburan! Tahukah mereka aku bisa diabetes atau kolesterol kalau selalu memakan coklat?!

Aku-pun menyimpan semua hadiah yg diberikan fans dadakanku kesebuah kantong plastik yg aku sudah siapkan.

"Naruko!" aku mendengar ada seseorang yg memanggil namaku.

"eh? Uchiha-senpai?" tanyaku.

Sasuke Uchiha senpai, sedang berdiri tegak disebelahku yg sedang menunduk mengambil semua hadiah itu satu persatu.

"ada apa senpai? Aku tidak sedang dalam masalahkan?" tanyaku agak takut.

Tapi senpai ini tidak menjawab dan sepertinya dia melihat apa yg sedang aku lakukan.

"itu semua punyamu?" tanya-nya.

"iya senpai! Memang kenapa?" tanyaku lagi.

"kau tidak kerepotan membawa hadiah sebanyak itu?" kata sasuke-senpai sambil menunjuk kebawah hadiah.

"hm...sudah terbiasa sejak SMP sih senpai. Jadi nggak terlalu sulit!"

"kau akan memakan semua coklat itu? Nanti gemuk lho!" kata sasuke senpai entah prihatin atau mengejek. Tapi aku berusaha tenang dari semua omongan senpai yg satu ini.

"tidak senpai! Aku akan memberikan sebagiannya kepada keluarga atau temanku! Aku bisa mengatur pola makanku, jadi aku tidak jadi gemuk!"

"katanya tidak gemuk, tapi kau sudah gemuk!"

CTAK

Oke! Aku sudah tidak tahan dg omongan senpai yg satu ini. Aku kemudian berdiri tegak."dengar senpai...!" aku berniat beputar sambil memukul senpai yg satu ini. Tapi, sebelum aku bisa menghajar senpai teme menyebalkan ini...aku merasakan dia menahan tanganku dan mendorongku sampai menghantam loker.

"dengar apa? Kau akan memukulku? Sekarang kau memang mendapat masalah!" kata sasuke-senpai menatap dalam kemata biruku yg sekarang dia himpit ke dinding loker.

'ya ampun! Senpai yg satu ini agresif sekali! Apa yg terjadi dg-ku nanti?!'

End of Naruko Pov.

 **Oh no! Warn, Slight Lemon!**

"a-apaan sih, senpai...!" naruko berniat mendorong sasuke dg tangannya yg satu lagi yg masih bebas. Tapi sayang sekali, sasuke sudah menahan tangan naruko satu lagi dan menahannya diatas.

Naruko yg menyadari tipis-nya jarak antara dia dan sasuke, langsung merah padam.

Tanpa disadari, sasuke semakin menipiskan jarak antara keduanya.

"senpai..." sekarang jarak mereka hanya 1 cm. Sasuke kemudian mendorong wajah-nya lagi.

Sedetik kemudian, naruko merasakan sesuatu yg lembut, kenyal dan basah dibibirnya. Sasuke sang senpai tengah menciumnya, apalagi ini ciuman pertamanya! PERTAMANYA!

Naruko kemudian berusaha memberontak dari dekapan sasuke walau tidak bisa menggunakan tangan

Didalam sana, sasuke menggoda naruko dg menjilat-jilat lidah bawah naruko meminta izin untuk masuk. Tapi naruko hanya menutup rapat mulutnya. Melihat gadisnya masih berusaha meloloskan diri, sasuke menurunkan satu tangannya yg bebas dan meremas bongkahan bokong padat naruko.

"akh...!" hal itu membuat naruko memekik.

Kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan sasuke untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut hangat naruko.

Sasuke bergerilya dimulut naruko dg lidahnya dan berusaha membujuk naruko untuk ikut dalam permainannya. Akhirnya lama-kelamaan naruko ikut dalam permainan mulut sasuke. Tangan yg awalnya memberontak kini sudah lemas, pasrah!

Sasuke kemudian menurunkan tangannya kearah dada besar naruko. Dia meremas kedua bukit kembar itu dg sensual.

"nnggg...hmmpppp" hal itu membuat naruko medesah disela-sela ciumannya.

Merasa pasokan udara untuk keduanya minipis, sasuke melepas ciuman panasnya. Naruko dg segera meraup semua oksigen yg dia dapat.

Sasuke juga memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk berpaling pada jenjang leher naruko yg mulus.

Dia menghisap, menjilat dan menggigit leher mulus itu sampai meninggalkan beberapa tanda kemerahan.

"nggghhh...aaahhh...s-senpai... j-jangan...aahhh..." naruko berusaha menolak setiap sentuhan yg diberikan sasuke.

Tapi sepertinya sasuke seakan meulikan pendengarannya. Dia hanya sibuk melepaskan satu per-satu kancing baju naruko. Walaupun agak susah, akhirnya semua kancing baju itu terbuka dan menampakkan dada besar naruko yg tertutupi bra berwarna ungu. Sasuke menaikkan bra tersebut dan meremas gemas kedua bukit besar itu dan memainkan putingnya dg telapak jari jempolnya.

"aaahhhhh...ngghhh...s-senpai..." naruko mengerang hebat karna perlakuan sasuke yg baru pertama kali dia rasakan.

Agar tidak terdengar orang lain, sasuke kembali melumat bibir plum yg sudah agak bengkak itu.

"hmmpppp...hhnngggg..." naruko mengerang didalam lumatan sasuke.

Sasuke menghentikan ciuman dan aksinya. Dia melihat sebentar wajah naruko. Wajahnya merah dg rambut yg sudah agak berantakan. Dada besar itu naik-turun seiring dg nafas naruko yg memburu. Sasuke tersenyu menyeringai, puas dg hasil karyanya.

Dia kemudian menurunkan kepalanya tempat didepan dada kiri naruko.

"...senpai... kau sedang...ahhhh!" tapi sebelum naruko bisa melanjutkan perkataannya, sasuke sudah melumat puting kiri naruko dg sangat rakus dan meremas kuat dada kanan naruko.

"...s-senpai...aaahh...senpai..." naruko meremas suari raven sasuke dg kuat.

Sementara itu, tangan kanan-nya yg sedari tadi menganggur mulai turun dan masuk kedalam rok mini naruko. Dia menyentuh dan meraba bagian intim kewanitaan itu yg masih tertutupi kain.

"hm...sudah basah ya...?" kata sasuke menggoda naruko. Tapi Naruko hanya membalasnya dg memalingkan wajah merahnya dari sasuke. Sasuke hanya terkekeh geli.

Sasuke kemudian menyelipkan tangannya kedalam celana dalam naruto. Dia kemudian memainkan bulatan kecil penuh saraf yg tersembunyi di bagian intim semua wanita yg sudah kita ketahui bernama, klitoris.

"aaahhh...nngghhh...oohhh...s-senpaihhh...sshhh..." naruko mengerang semakin menjadi saat diperlakukan sasuke seperti itu.

Naruko merasa harga dirinya terkotori dan bagaikan wanita pelacur murahan. Tanpa sadar, setetes air mata turun dari pelupuk mata naruko. Dia menangis. Sasuke yg menyadari itu langsung menghentikan permainannya. Dia merasa berbuat salah.

Kemudian dia mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga naruko dan berbisik.

"gomen...jangan ingat kejadian ini, ya! Ini hanya mimpi..."

Setelah itu sasuke berlutut. Sekarang kepalanya tepat berada di bagian intim naruko. Dia memasukkan kepalanya sendiri kedalam rok mini yg dikenakan naruko dan membuka celana dalam naruko sampai selutut. Dia menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat liang hangat yg basah itu.

"ahhh...sshhh...ngggaahhhh..." naruko terus menerus mengerang seiring dg jilatan sasuke.

Akhirnya, selama beberapa menit dan entah kenapa tidak ada orang yg lewat lorong itu, naruko klimaks. Hal ini membuat dirinya lemas dan tubuhnya merosot kebawah.

Sasuke yg memanfaatkan kesempatan ini menjilat dan menghabiskan cairan yg ada di kewanitaan naruko. Setelah selesai dia membereskan penampilan naruko dan menggendongnya ala bridal style kearah ruang UKS.

"hm...mungkin ini akan lumayan seru~" gumam sasuke pada angin.

Sementara itu:

Ada seorang 2 sosok gadis sedang mengawasi dan menyaksikan semua kejadian barusan. Mereka kemudian mendecik tidak suka.

"kau tidak akan suka kejadian ini, sakura..." gumam salah satu mereka.

"ya...pasti kau akan merepotkan kami lagi..." gumam yg satunya lagi.

Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka juga diawasi seorang perempuan dari kejauhan tepatnya dipohon diluar kaca besar tempat mereka berdiri. Dia mengawasi dg alat penyadap dan teropong yg dia pakai.

"ya ampun, kalian tidak akan berhasil kali ini! Aku tidak akan membantu kalian lagi dalam menyusun rencana, lho!" gumam perempuan itu sambil menyeringai puas.

Beberapa Menit Kemudian, Di UKS:

Naruko bangun dari tidur...tepatnya pingsannya! Dia berusaha membuka mata lebar dan menjelaskan pandangannya. Dia kemudian duduk dg perlahan.

"aku dimana?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Dia melihat sekeliling. Ternyata dia ada di UKS, sendirian. Tanpa seorang-pun temannya maupun senpai teme sialan itu. Dia kemudian mengingat apa yg terjadi padanya. Ah, iya! Dia sedang dilecehkan oleh senpai teme mesum pantat ayam sialan itu. tapi mungkin itu Cuma mimpi? Ya...dia berharap itu Cuma mimpi.

Naruko kemudian berusaha untuk berdiri. Tapi, dia merasakan ada sesuatu yg lengket di bagian selangkangannya. Sialan! Apa ini berarti kejadian itu bukan mimpi?! Apa dia benar-benar telah dilecehkan seorang pantat ayam berperawakan tampan?! Tunggu...tampan? sejak kapan dia bilang senpai pantat ayam itu tampan? Akh, sudahlah! Kenapa dia harus memikirkan tentang Uchiha teme sialan itu!?

Naruko-pun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Sekarang dia harus ke toilet dan membersihkan dirinya dari sebuah cairan lengket yg berada di selangkangannya.

 **Oke! Warning Lemon Mati!**

Di Taman Belakang Pekarangan Sekolah:

Sakura menggertakkan giginya kesal. Dia terus meninju-ninju pohon yg ada disebelahnya dg keras tanpa memikirkan tangannya yg lecet.

"sudahlah sakura...mungkin ini memang takdir untuk sasuke-kun!" kata ino.

"ya! Kau bisa move on dari sasuke-kun ke pria yg lebih baik lagi! Kan masih ada gaara-kun, atau shikamaru-kun!" kata tenten yg ada disebelah ino.

"hei kau ini! Shikamaru itu sudah punya temari-nee-san!" protes ino.

"ah, iya! Dasar rusa pemalas yg suka tipe lebih tua!" erang tenten menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"DIAM!" teriak sakura.

Ino dan tenten hanya bisa beku ditempat sambil melihat kearah sakura.

"pokoknya...Naruko Namikaze harus lenyap dari kehidupan ini!" kata sakura menahan geramnya.

"apa?! Kau tak ada kapoknya ya sakura?" tanya ino sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK!" teriak sakura lagi dg gaya yg lebih mengerikan dan nada sumbang seperti orang gila."sasuke-kun...dia...dia hanya milikku!" kata sakura sambil bergetar-getar.

"pokoknya aku nggak peduli apa yg bisa kulakukan! Kalau bisa aku akan membunuh semua gadis yg mendekati sasuke-kun!" teriak sakura lagi dg nada sumbang dan rambut acakadul. Dia kemudian tertawa kejam yg mengerikan seperti orang gila.

Sedangkan kedua sahabatnya hanya beku ditempat melihat tingkah mengerikan sahabat mereka yg aneh.

"itulah sakura..." gumam tenten.

"hmh...monster pembunuh dibalik sakura..." gumam ino lagi.

.

.

.

"itulah sakura yg asli..."

.

.

.

 _Sakura sudah menjadi nekat._

 _Sekarang dia menyusun sebuah rencana licik lagi selama 1 tahun ini._

 _Apakah trio macan ini akan berhasil sekali lagi?!_

 _Siapakah orang-orang yg selalu memata-matai trio macan?_

 _Orang baik-kah? Jahat-kah?_

 _Apakah sasuke sudah move on?_

 _Apakah naruko merasakan hal yg sama?_

 _Saksikan kelanjutan Kisah Kashi Sang Kekashi ini! Nantikan updatenya setiap hari minggu!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Bersambung ke Chapter 6_

Pesan dari author:

Author: "helo para pembaca setia sekalian! Akhirnya saya meng-updatet chapter baru setelah sekian lama! Saya harap kalian menikmati chapter ini! Maaf jika khusus untuk chap ini rated M!"

Naruko: "Permisi...ini ya rumah author fujita?"[tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang utama]

Author:"ah! Naruko-chan udah datang ya! Makasih sudah datang di acara temu cerita pertama saya! Perkenalkan saya Fujita2004Namikaze!"[bungkuk memberi hormat].

Naruko:"eh? '2004' itu apa?"

Author:" Rahasia yg tidak pernah ada yg boleh tau!"

Naruko:"jahat! Padahal baru ketemu 4 mata sekali ini!"[menggembungkan pipi sambil ngambek].

Sasuke:" halo... ini ya tempat bobrok author fujita..."

Author: PLETAK [mukul sasuke ampe benjol]"enak aja bilangin bobrok! Di komik naruto asli waktu kecil rumah kamu juga lebih bobrok!"

Naruto:"halo semua! Lama tidak ketemu..."

Author:"eh? Bukannya Naruto-chan udah is dead ya?"

Naruto:"biarin! Mampir sedikit-sedikit kemari juga nggak apa-apa-kan?"

Author:"tapi nanti kamu tersinggung karna ada Sasuke dan Naruko..."

Naruto:"nggak pa-pa! Aku udah punya pacar sejati kok!"

Lalu masuklah Sasori.

Naruto:"tada~ gimana? Nggak nyangka-kan?"

Author:"tunggu...rasanya gue nggak ada nulis tentang Sasori yg jadian ama Naruto deh?[cek-cek alur yg udah dibuat]

Naruto:"emang nggak! Jadi aku aja yg ubah!"

Sasori:"salam! Saya sangat ingin bertemu dg anda sejak dulu fujita-san..."[sujut hormat]

Author:"ah...err...ya...lama tidak jumpa ya Sasori danna!"{ngikut-ngikut deidara}. Note: author punya 1 cerita yg ada sasorinya tapi nggak dilanjutin.

Author:"nah...rasanya para pemain yg saya undang sudah datang...ehm...baiklah..."[ambil posisi duduk manis dg kimono panjang yg diikuti semua orang].

Author:" saya author mengucapkan terima kasih atas semua dukungan dan review kalian..."

Semua di ruangan itu:"...tetaplah membaca fic ini. Semoga hari-hari anda selalu menyenangkan! Arigato ne minna!"[sujut hormat]

Dan pesta minum teh author-pun telah dimulai dg para pemain yg diundang-nya.


	6. Dan Semua Beraksi Dari Sini

Kisah Kasih Sang Kekasih

By: Fujita2004Namikaze

Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 6:

Dan Semua Beraksi Dari Sini!

Sudah 3 hari berlalu sejak anak baru masuk sekolah SMA Konoha Gakuen ini. Hari ini adalah MOS, Masa Orientasi Sekolah. Sebenarnya acara MOS di SMA Konoha Gakuen ini tidak terlalu merepotkan, malahan sangat menyenangkan. Anak baru hanya perlu memperkenalkan diri masing-masing di aula utama. Setelah selesai, mereka kembali kekelas masing-masing mempersiapkan benda atau makanan yg sudah dipersiapkan untuk diberikan pada kakak kelas dan guru baru untuk membuat mereka akrab. Barangnya terserah mereka, nantinya para kakak kelas boleh masuk kedalam kelas mereka untuk mengamati benda atau makanan itu satu persatu.

Di kelas 2-1:

Beberapa senpai perempuan melihat-lihat barang yg dibawa adik kelas baru mereka dan memuji mereka. Sedangkan kebanyakan senpai laki-laki sedikit-sedikit berbicara tentang para adik kelas perempuan.

"menurutmu kelas mana yg paling banyak gadis imutnya?" tanya pria yg memiliki rambut jabrik coklat dan tato segitiga terbalik dikedua pipinya yg bernama, Inuzuka Kiba.

"kurasa kelas 2-1 ini, deh..." kata pria berambut nanas dg mata malas yg bernama Nara Shikamaru yg sudah pernah muncul di chap 2.

"hei shika, nanti kau kena damprat sama temari-nee-san, lho?!" kata pria berwajah pucat dan berambut hitam pendek yg bernama, Danzo Sai.

"tapi walaupun begitu, kurasa shikamaru benar. Menurutku hampir semua dikelas ini manis-manis! Bagaimana pendapatmu, Sas?" tanya pria berambut panjang yg kita sudah ketahui bernama Neji Hyuga.

Sasuke hanya memandang neji heran.

"maksudku ada yg kau suka tidak diantara gadis di kelas 2-1?" kata neji lagi.

Sasuke melihat-lihat sementara dan berpikir. Lalu berkata...

"ya...ada 1!"

"sudah ku duga! Hahaha! Aku tau siapa yg kau sukai, Sas!" kata neji dg girangnya tidak seperti biasa.

"hah?! Apa maksudmu?" kata sasuke.

"kau suka gadis yg mirip mantan pacarmu itu-kan? Iya kan?" kata neji berusaha menggoda sasuke.

"hah?! Apa-apaan itu?!" kata sasuke cemberut tidak seperti uchiha biasanya.

"hahahaha...oh ya ampun! Sangat langka melihat Uchiha sasuke malu dan cemberut seperti ini!~" tawa neji yg menarik perhatian semua orang dikelas tapi langsung dicuek-in.

"um...p-permisi senpai-senpai!" terdengar suara lemah seorang gadis.

Sai, Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji dan Sasuke langsung melihat kearah asal suara tersebut.

"ah! Kouhai manis mau apa?~" tanya Kiba dg nada bicara melengkung.

Sedangkan Neji dan Sasuke sedang adu mata. Kenapa? Ternyata gadis kelas 1-2 yg memanggil mereka adalah lain tapi tidak, Naruko!

"hei, kau kouhai yg waktu itu minta bantuanku-kan?" kata Neji mendadak yg membuat sasuke terkejut.

"ah! Senpai yg waktu itu ya!" kata naruko."terima kasih waktu itu ya senpai..."

"Neji Hyuga!" kata neji.

"ah...i-iya! Hyuga-senpai!" kata naruko."sebenarnya aku lumayan suka senpai..." sambung naruko.

'WHAT?! Dia suka neji yg mirip waria ini? Apa aku tidak mimpi?!' batin sasuke kaget masih dg wajah porselennya.

"oh ya...?" kata neji melirik kearah sasuke.

"iya!" kata naruko ceria.

Awalnya neji mau makin menggoda sasuke dg merangkul naruko sambil nyengir-nyengir, tapi hal itu ditunda saat naruko melanjutkan perkataannya.

"aku suka rambut dan wajah senpai! Cantik sekali, pantas saja banyak cowok yg dekatin senpai-chan!" kata naruko dg wajah tak bersalahnya.

Neji yg mendengar itu langsung merasa patah hati. Ternyata yg dikatakan sasuke dulu ada benarnya juga. Dia mirip perempuan di iklan shampo life boy itu, bahkan sampai adik kelas barunya berpikir begitu.

Sasuke hanya bisa menahan ketawa tapi yg lain langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"sepertinya dia salah sangka dg kelaminmu neji!" bisik sasuke sambil menyenggol neji pelan.

"Urusai!" desis neji ke sasuke."em...naru..ko? ya?" sambung neji membaca kalung yg dipakai naruko.

"iya?" kata naruko memiringkan kepalanya yg membuatnya semakin imut.

"kelaminku itu cowok! Bukan cewek ya, naruko-san!" kata neji sambil sedikit menunduk karna pendek naruko yg terlalu jauh darinya.

"eh? Apa iya? Kalau memang begitu maaf sudah salah sangka, senpai!" kata naruko sambil membungkuk minta maaf.

"tidak apa! Jadi apa urusanmu memanggil kami-kami semua?" kata neji.

"i-ini senpai! Aku buat kue mangkuk, senpai mau coba?" tanya naruko menyodongkan sekeranjang kue mangkuk yg dia bawa.

Sai, Shikamaru, Kiba dan Neji langsung mengambil kue itu dan memakannya kecuali sasuke.

"mm!~ kue ini enak sekali!" kata Kiba.

"iya! Untuk kali ini aku setuju!" kata shikamaru yg mata malasnya langsung melek.

"manisnya sangat pas! Kau membuatnya sendiri?" tanya sai pada naruko.

"iya! Ini pertama kali aku mencoba kue mangkuk!" jawab naruko.

"ini enak sekali! Kau yakin nggak mau coba sas?" tanya neji pada sasuke.

"kau tau aku tidak suka manis!" kata sasuke dg nada dinginnya.

"ya udah! Senpai teme nggak usah kebagi!" kata naruko cemberut langsung berlalu pergi.

"ya ampun sas...kesan pertama yg buruk sekali!" ucap neji menghabiskan kuenya.

"oh...ini bukan kesan pertamaku neji!" kata sasuke menyeringai tipis.

Naruko yg melirik sasuke menyadari seringai licik sang Uchiha langsung merona dan memalingkan wajahnya.

'oh...jadi dia masih ingat ya?' batin sasuke makin melebarkan seringaian-nya.

Sakura yg kebetulan lewat langsung menjadi kesal. Dia kemudian menghampiri sasuke.

"hai sasuke-kun? Sedang ngapain? Lihat siapa?" tanya sakura dg wajah manis biasanya.

Sasuke hanya menghela napas malas dan berkata...

"hai Jidat! Aku memang melihat karna aku punya mata. Hal yg aku lakukan bukan urusanmu, cepat pergi sana!" kata sasuke sambil memperagakan seperti dia sedang mengusir lalat.

Sakura yg diperlakukan seperti itu langsung naik pitan. Dia kemudian menghampiri naruko.

"halo Namikaze Naruko! Namaku Sakura Haruno, anak kelas 2-3!" kata sakura memasang topengnya yg biasa.

"ah, halo Haruno-senpai! Bagaimana kau tau namaku?" tanya naruko.'senpai yg ini cukup baik!' batinnya.

"waktu itu aku menyimak namamu dan mengingatmu! Karna kau mirip sekali dg salah satu temanku!" kata sakura berbohong.

"teman? Rupanya sepertiku? Berapa umur dan tanggal lahirnya? Apa marganya?" tanya naruko spontan.

"eum...dia sudah lama meninggal!" kata sakura beralasan.

"oh...begitu..." kata naruko sendu.

Sakura kemudian melirik kearah kue mangkuk naruko. Dia kemudian mengambil satu kue mangkuk.

"wah~ kau buat kue mangkuk? Aku suka sekali! Ittadakimasu~" sakura langsung menggigit kue itu. lalu, dia pura-pura memuntahkan kue yg sudah digigitnya kelantai.

"tuekh! Apa-apaan kue ini? Pahit, kemanisan dan ada rasa basi!" protes sakura. Hal ini menarik perhatian semua orang disana termasuk sasuke. Dia-pun melempar sisa kue yg dipegangnya kelantai dan menginjak-injaknya dg kasar.

"cih! Kue ini bisa membunuhku! Apa alasanmu untuk kue tak pantas ini?!" kata sakura kasar sambil menyilangkan tangannya didada. Mendengar hal itu, semua orang langsung membisikkan tentang keahlian memasak naruko yg buruk.

"m-maaf senpai! T-tapi...aku yakin sudah..." tapi omongan naruko diputuskan sakura lagi.

"kau sudah apa? Mencobanya? Berarti lidahmu itu yg nggak peka! Sini biar kubuat lidahmu itu peka kembali!" sakura kemudian mengambil setangan cabe Habanero yg dibawa salah satu murid dan mensubatnya kemulut naruko dg kasar.

"pueehhh...p-pedas senpai! Hentikan! Hummmpppp!" tapi sakura sudah menyumpal mulut naruko dg cabe habanero lainnya dg kasar. Naruko mulai menangis karna cabe dan harga dirinya hancur.

"nggak akan! Hahaha! Rasakan ini!" teriak sakura sudah menggila. Semua yg melihatnya hanya diam. Tidak berani melerai sakura yg sudah menjadi.

Saat sakura mau menyumpal mulut naruko lagi, tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yg hampir mematahkan tangan sakura. Kemudian ada sebuah kaki yg menggeser sakura lumayan kasar menjauh dari naruko.

"kau kira kau pantas berbuat begitu padanya?" terdengar suara bariote yg sangat dikenal semua orang.

"Sasuke-senpai?"

Sasuke bersimpuh didekat naruko yg terduduk sambil memegang salah satu kue naruko. Terlihat bekas gigitan dan sasuke yg sedang mengunyah sesuatu. Setelah menelan sesuatu itu, sasuke berdiri tegak didepan sakura dg angkuh.

"kau pikir kau bisa memasak kue seperti ini sendirian tanpa bantuan siapa-pun hah?! Dalam satu malam bisa membuat kue seenak ini dalam jumlah banyak!" desis sasuke.

"t-tentu saja sasuke-kun, a-aku bisa buatkan sekodi atau 2 kodi untukmu!" kata sakura agak terbata-bata.

"cih! Mendingan kau akan meminta bantuan koki pribadimu! Walaupun kau membuatnya, pasti rasanya akan sangat pahit atau asin karna kau salah memasukkan gula dg garam!" ejek sasuke sambil menunjukkan seringaian seramnya.

Tiba-tiba guru sains termenyeramkan di seluruh sekolah masuk, guru itu adalah Orochimaru-sensei.

"ada apa disini? Ada murid yg bilang ada keributan di sini!" teriak Orochimaru-sensei yg membuat semua jadi hening.

"Orochimaru-sensei~ sasuke-kun! Dia memukulku dan menyumpalku dg cabe!~" ucap sakura manja sambil memeluk Orochimaru.

Orochimaru melihat kearah sasuke dan yg lainnya.

"apa itu benar Uchiha-san? Teganya kau melakukan ini pada Haruno-san!" ucap Orochimaru tertipu mentah-mentah dg akting sakura.

"sensei salah paham!" kata sasuke tegas.

"apanya yg salah paham?! Haruno sendiri yg bilang dan semua melihatnya-kan? Kan?!" protes Orochimaru.

Tapi semua hanya diam sambil menunduk dan melihat kearah naruko yg masih terduduk. Melihat itu, Orochimaru juga ikut melihat naruko.

"gadis baru itu kenapa? Apa dia juga merupakan korbanmu Uchiha-san?!" kata Orochimaru.

Sasuke yg mendengarnya-pun menyeringai kemenangan.

"ya...dia juga merupakan salah satu korban penindasan sensei!" kata sasuke enteng sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana sekolahnya.

"sudah kuduga! Tindakan-mu ini sudah keter..." tapi perkataan Orochimaru di potong oleh sasuke.

"tentu saja dia bukan korban penindasan yg kulakukan, tapi si pink yg sedang sensei peluk!" kata sasuke tajam.

Orochimaru langsung kaget mendengar itu. dia kemudian melihat kearah sakura dg tatapan mendalam.

"apakah itu benar Haruno-san?" tanya Orochimaru.

"bohong! Sasuke-kun bohong sensei! Gadis itu komplotannya. Kalau tidak percaya coba saja tanya pada yg lain, emangnya ada yg mau belain kesaksian sasuke-kun, hah?!" kata sakura masih belum kapok dg akting lebay-nya.

Tiba-tiba, neji maju kedepan berdiri disamping sasuke dg santainya.

"aku akan menjadi saksi sekaligus pembela. Ah, dan...apa ini pengadilan pake saksi mata, pembela, dan semacamnya hah?!" ucap neji sambil tersenyum santai biasanya.

"a-ah...m-memangnya satu saksi cukup? Bukannya kalian juga berkomplotan untuk mencelakaiku?!" protes sakura.

Hal itu membuat Sai, Kiba dan Shikamaru ikut maju kedepan. Entah kenapa mereka merasa harus ikut membela sasuke yg membela seseorang yg baru saja mereka kenal.

"kami juga menjadi saksi atas kejadian yg diperbuat Haruno sensei!" kata shikamaru.

"kalian...kenapa kalian mau menolong gadis kampungan penggoda seperti dia!?" teriak sakura melepaskan pelukan orochimaru.

"tentu saja untuk si anak ayam ini!" jawab kiba.

"hah! Jika saja sasuke tidak mengenalimu, mereka pasti tidak akan membantumu! Dasar anak kampung penggoda dg wajah sok polos!" teriak sakura dihadapan naruko yg masih terduduk sambil memegangi bibirnya yg terasa panas.

"bukan hanya karna sasuke itu teman kita!" tegas sai untuk pertama kalinya mengangkat suara dg tegas.

Shikamaru menepuk pundak sai agar menenangkannya lalu angkat suara dg nada intens.

"kami membela gadis ini...entah kenapa dia seperti teman akrab bagi kami..." shikamaru behenti berbicara. Entah kenapa sebuah perasaan aneh datang melandanya saat melihat kearah naruko sekilas. Tiba-tiba, ada sebuah suara seseorang yg bergeming dikepalanya.

" _hm... p-permisi Nara-san, s-sasuke ada?"_

" _hm? Oh, kau pacarnya itu ya...Sas! cewek lu nyari nih!"_

entah kenapa sesuatu seperti merasuki ingatan shikamaru 1 tahun yg lalu.

" _naru? Ada apa?"_

DEG

"naru..." shikamaru bergumam kecil. Sesaat kemudian, dia kembali berdiri tapi dg kepala tertunduk.

"entah kenapa...walaupun ini terdengar aneh..." shikamaru menaikkan kepalanya dan menampakkan senyuman bocah jahilnya yg berarti dia habis memecahkan suatu masalah(*sorry saya niru-niru detective conan senpai!*)."...aku seperti melihat kearah pasangan masa depan sasuke...sama seperti gadis yg dulu bersamanya yg telah kau renggut nyawanya!" sambung shikamaru.

"hah?! Merenggut nyawanya? Bukannya dia itu bunuh diri dg memperparah kondisinya!? Jangan sembarang tuduh Nara. Mentang-mentang keluargamu memiliki kemampuan analisis yg super kau asal menuduhku dan berpikir semua akan percaya?!" protes sakura yg sudah terang-terangan merusak image yg dijaganya selama ini.

"sebenarnya dari tindakanmu itu mudah untuk ditebak!" jawab shikamaru.

"hah?! Maksudmu apa shika?" tanya kiba yg notabenya paling bodoh diantara mereka semua.

"ah, begitu! Jadi mereka memanfaatkanku disaat itu!" kata neji mendadak sambil mengambil pose berpikir.

"hei, apa maksud kalian berdua ini hah?!" tanya kiba lagi.

"memanfaatkan perasaan orang dg keadaannya untuk mendorongnya bunuh diri? Hm...aku mengerti." Ucap sai.

"oi! Oi! Apa maksud dari semua ini!?" tanya kiba makin frustasi.

"berarti si dobe itu mengira dia tidak pantas untukku karna itu dan bunuh diri?" kata sasuke juga ikut-ikutan.

"SIAPA SAJA TOLONG JELASKAN APA YG TERJADI DISINI?!" teriak kiba frustasi dg penjelasan teman-teman 'pintar'-nya ini.

"begini _kib-boy_! Di komik atau drama pembunuhan biasanya si pelaku memiliki dendam tersembunyi atau tertentu terhadap korbannya, kan?" kata shikamaru malas dg otak sahabatnya yg lamban ini.

"iya..." kata kiba.

"nah...mari kita rangkum motif sakura membuat naruto bunuh diri!" kata shikamaru.(hahaha! Sorry niru-niru detektive conan senpai!)

Naruko yg mendengar shikamaru menyebut nama naruto langsung menajamkan telinga.

'hah? Naruto? Bukannya itu nama kakak sepupuku yg tou-san bilang, ya? Merenggut nyawa naruto? Apa maksudnya semua ini? Nggak mungkin nee-chan sudah mati! Tou-san sendiri yg bilang nee-chan belum mati! Itu pasti hanya orang lain yg mirip!' batin naruko.

"pertama, sakura sangat mencintai sasuke bahkan merupakan kepala fans girls sasuke yg tidak membiarkan siapa-pun merebut sasuke, tapi tidak disangka sasuke malah menerima naruto!" ucap shikamaru mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

"kedua, kau muak dg sasuke yg terus membela naruto bahkan membuatmu malu dihadapan teman-temanmu sendiri!" kata shikamaru lagi.

"ketiga, kau tau naruto mengalami sakit parah sejak kecil. Kau melihat situasi dimana otak pintar sasuke sedang tidak jernih dan memperdaya-nya dg bantuan sepupu jauhmu Sasori!" kata shikamaru lagi dan lagi.

"oh...jadi dapat dirangkumkan, sakura yg sangat mencintai sasuke dan mendapati sasuke ternyata sangat mencintai naruto memiliki pikiran busuk. Dia menyusun rencana dan melihat keadaan yg sangat menguntungkan. Naruto yg sejak dulu mudah terpedaya langsung percaya dan nekat bunuh diri!" kata Sai merangkum penjelasan panjang shikamaru.

"oh...begitu...tapi, bukannya untuk rencana yg sangat mulus, dia butuh komplotan yg membantunya?" tanya kiba lagi.

"memang ada!" kata neji.

"eh? Siapa itu? intel-kah? FBI-kah?PBS-kah?" tanya kiba sewot.

"bukan..." kata neji."tapi wanita yg sudah mengambil kepercayaanku...dan kepercayaan sai..." sambungnya.

"masaka..." gumam sai melihat kepada neji.

Neji mengangguk."Tenten no Yumika...dan Ino Yamanaka! Kemungkinan besar adalah mereka karna mereka adalah sahabat terdekat sakura dan tenten memiliki hubungan dekat dg-ku." Jelas neji.

"bagaimana haruno? Apa sudah cukup jadi bukti?" tanya shikamaru pada sakura.

Tapi sakura kembali besikap tenang dan menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

"kau pikir hanya dg memperkirakan apa yg terjadi akan menjadi bukti yg kuat, Nara? Maaf saja, kau harus buktikan sekali kalau aku ini memang pembunuh yg bersalah dan pantas dihukum. Cari saksi mata, korban yg berhasil lolos, gambar atau rekaman semacamnya atau kau juga bisa mencari barang bukti...ya, jika aku memang memilikinya!" tantang sakura."kalaupun aku bersalah, itu hanya masalah lalu! Aku tidak akan berbuat apa-apa lagi setelah ini-kok! Dan jangan khawatir tentang ino dan tenten..." sakura berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari kelas itu walaupun Orochimaru masih cengong ditempat dg kejadian yg dia tak mengerti.

Tiba-tiba sakura melihat kearah belakang dan melirik naruko penuh kebencian.

"...kami hanya macan yg mengincar 1 korban selanjutnya..." gumam sakura tanpa didengar siapa-siapa sebelum berlalu pergi.

Setelah sakura pergi, semuanya menghela nafas lega dg aura mencengkam barusan. Walaupun Orochimaru masih tidak tau apa yg terjadi dan apa yg akan dia lakukan sekarang.'dasar anak-anak jaman sekarang! Masalahnya entah kemana-mana sampai ke hakim, saksi mata dan detective segala!' batin Orochimaru kesal.

"ehm! Baiklah...semua kembali pada acara MOS kalian! Uchiha-san, antar emm...Namikaze-san ke UKS dan bantu dia mengobati rasa pedas dimulutnya!" kata Orochimaru sambil berlalu pergi dari kelas itu ke kantor guru.

"wow! Tadi itu mencengkam sekali! Seperti di komik atau drama detective yg sering kutonton!~" riang kiba seperti anak anjing penurut.

"aku tidak menyangka Ino bisa terlibat dalam hal ini! Hah...kurasa aku akan waspada padanya mulai sekarang!" erang sai sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"shika, aku mau tanya!" kata neji mendadak pada Shikamaru.

"mm? Ada apa?" tanya shika.

"apa maksudmu dg 'dia seperti teman akrab bagi kami' dan 'aku seperti melihat kearah pasangan masa depan sasuke...sama seperti gadis yg dulu bersamanya'? maksudmu itu si pirang Naru?" Tanya neji panjang lebar.

"aku juga tak tau kenapa merasa seperti ini...tapi sesuatu merasuki-ku dan mengingatkan-ku pada pacar sasuke yg pertama kali itu!" jelas shikamaru menunduk sambil melihat tangannya yg mengepal.

'apa maksudmu dari semua ini naruto?' batin Shikamaru.

"yah...masalah sudah selesai sekarang! Si Haruno itu tak akan berbuat apa-apa lagi sekarang!~" riang kiba dg santai.

"tidak, aku rasa masih ada lebih..." kata sasuke mendadak.

Semua sahabat sasuke melihat kearah sasuke dg tatapan bingung. Sasuke sedang memegang smartphone-nya sambil menunduk membaca sesuatu disana.

"ada apa, Sas?" tanya sai.

"iya...mukamu serius sekali?" tanya Shika yg dibalas anggukan semuanya.

Sasuke kemudian memperlihatkan e-mail yg baru saja dia dapat dari seseorang kepada teman-temannya yg lain masih dg wajah serius. Melihat isi pesan sasuke membuat yg lainnya kaget.

"waspada..." gumam neji membaca pesan itu.

"mereka sedang beraksi..." Sai.

"target: Namikaze Naruko..." Kiba.

"kode red..." Shika.

Kata mereka ber-4 membaca Pesan yg tertulis seperti ini:

 _From:xxx-xxx-xx_ (orangnya sasuke tau! Tapi jadi rahasia untuk para reader! Kecuali reader yg tau apa dan siapa pesan ini dikirim!~)

 _To: Uchiha Sasuke_

 _Waspada...mereka sedang beraksi!_

 _Target mereka: Namikaze Naruko._

 _Kode Red!_

 _P.S.: Hapus e-mail ini segera! Atau mereka akan curiga!_

"begitulah kata dia di e-mail ini." Kata sasuke menghapus e-mail itu segera.

"hei! Kenapa kau menghapus e-mail itu?!" tanya kiba.

"lihat bagian P.S.-nya tadi? Bunyinya 'hapus e-mail ini segera! Atau mereka akan curiga!'. Kau tak takut mereka curiga kita tau mereka sedang beraksi?" kata sasuke pada kiba.

"ah! Benar juga, tapi siapa yg mengirim ini padamu, Sas?" tanya Sai.

"menurutmu?!" kata sasuke dg tampang angkuh dan meremehkannya.

"masaka..." gumam Neji.

"kau...serius mau mengirim mereka untuk ini, Sas?" tanya Shikamaru dg wajah sedikit terkejut.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai meninggal teman-temannya yg sedang cengong ditempat. Sasuke berjalan kearah naruko dan menggendongnya ala bridal style.

"kyaaaa! Apa yg kau lakukan senpai? Turunkan aku!" kat naruko meronta-ronta dipelukan sasuke.

Sasuke hanya dia membisu. Kejadian saat ini mengingatkannya saat dia menggendong naruto ditempat umum dan si pirang meronta-ronta dan protes.

'kenangan yg indah...sayangnya tak akan kembali lagi seperti dulu!' batin sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis yg tidak bisa dilihat siapa-siapa.

Sementara itu di Atap Sekolah di Waktu yg Sama:

"dan berhasil dikirim!" kata seorang pria berambut putih dan mengenakan kacamata hitam yg sedang merokok sambil memegang sebuah smartphone.

"menurutmu dia mendapatkannya dan sebentar lagi akan meminta kita sesuatu lagi?" tanya seorang gadis berambut merah dan memakai topi yg cukup lebar yg menyembunyikan wajahnya dg kacamatanya.

"kemungkinan iya! Dia-akan satu Uchiha yg manja, baby!" kata pria berambut putih itu kepada si gadis merah sambil memadamkan rokoknya dan mengembangkan sebuah senyum. Hal ini membuat gigi runcing mirip hiu-nya terlihat jelas.

"kau jangan sembarang mengejek Sasuke-sama! Atau aku terpaksa menghajarmu sampai setengah mati!" kata seorang pria bertubuh besar dan berambut orange yg membelakangi matahari membuat bayangannya menutupi wajahnya.

Melihat pakaian seragam mereka ber-3, terlihat kalau mereka salah satu murid disekolah Konoha Gakuen itu.

"terserah kau saja dasar kepala batu! Sekarang aku sedang menunggu..."

TRING

Sebelum pria berambut putih itu selesai berbicara, sebuah e-mail lainnya masuk ke smartphone-nya.

"wah~ cepat sekali Uchiha..." kata pria itu membuka e-mail itu dg senyum iblis yg jahil dan lebar.

 _From: Sasuke Uchiha_

 _To:xxx-xxx-xx_

 _Kalian pasti sudah tau apa yg aku inginkan, kan?_

 _Sekarang cepat lakukan!_

Hanya pesan singkat itu yg diterima pria hiu satu ini.

"cih! Main suruh saja! Bilang juga apa yg ingin kami lakukan untukmu, Baka!" rutuk si pria hiu.

"apa boleh buat! Dia tau kita sudah tau apa yg diinginkannya! Benar-benar seorang Uchiha yg cerdas!~" kata gadis merah itu sambil sedikit merona.

"oi! Karin! Ingat statusmu itu sudah menjadi pacarku! Ingat itu!" teriak pria hiu itu pada gadis merah yg diketahui bernama karin.

"iya-iya! Kau over protektive sekali Suigetsu-kun!" kata karin kepada pria hiu yg diketahui bernama Suigetsu.

"over protektive?! Ini yg akan dilakukan semua laki-laki jika pacar mereka mengagumi cowok lain! Kau tak tau itu karna kau itu hanya seorang perempuan, Karin!" ucap Suigetsu pada gadis merah yg diketahui bernama Karin.

"sikap over protektive cowok itu yg menyebalkan!" kata karin lagi sambil me-manyunkan bibirnya.

"sikap suka ngambek dan lebay kalian para gadis itu yg menyebalkan!" ucap suigetsu menghela nafas.

"hah!? Kau bilang apa?! Beraninya kau mengatakan itu lagi kau akan kuputuskan!" ancam karin dg kerutan simpang 4 didahi-nya.

"coba kalau bisa! Kau pasti akan mengemis cinta lagi ke diriku ini!" kata Suigetsu kepedean.

"hah!? Mana ada yg mau mengemis cinta sama pria hiu sepertimu!?" teriak karin.

Saat kedua kekasih itu sedang bertengkar, pria besar itu menyela dan mengangkat mereka berdua sekaligus melerai mereka berdua masing-masing dg satu tangan.(wow! Kuat~)

"kalian berdua sudah! Nanti ketahuan, lho!" kata pria besar itu.

"DIAM JUUGO!" bentak karin dan suigetsu bersamaan.

"oh...kalian menyuruhku diam...?" muncullah aura hitam mengerikan disekitar pria besar yg diketahui bernama juugo.

GLEK

Suigetsu dan Karin hanya bisa menelan ludah mereka.

Sebenarnya mereka tau, juugo sangat temperamental. Tapi juugo sangat berhati lembut dan berbicara sopan dan baik saat dia tenang. Kemudian dia akan terlihat seperti monster pembunuh makhluk hidup apa saja yg membuatnya kesal.

"...boleh saja aku diam..." juugo memperlihatkan kedua tinjunya yg sedang bersiap memukul sesuatu dan lehernya digerakannya ke kanan dan kiri yg membuat sebuah suara 'kretek'."...tapi nanti kalian harus membantuku...menenangkan tinju-ku yg gatal ini!~" ancam juugo tenang tapi menakutkan.

"k-kami h-ha-hanya bercanda kok juugo!" kata karin merinding.

"i-iya...j-jangan m-ma-masukkan ke hati dong!" kata suigetsu merinding juga.

TRING

Sebuah e-mail lagi dari sasuke membuat mereka ber-3 tenang. Suigetsu mengambil smartphone-nya dan meng-cek e-mail nya.

 _To: Suigetsu_

 _From: Sasuke Uchiha_

 _Kalian jangan bertengkar hanya karna e-mail-ku yg tadi!  
cepat kerjakan atau gaji kalian aku potong dua per tiga!_

Membaca isi e-mail yg katanya gaji mereka ber-3 akan dipotong 2/3, mereka langsung hening. Detik kemudian mereka segera mengemasi tas sekolah mereka, teropong, alat penyadap, kamera tersembunyi dan senapan yg mereka bawa kesekolah.

Apa mereka tak ketahuan membawa senjata api? Tidak! Karna mereka menggunakan tas gitar atau bas untuk kamuflase. Kalau-pun ketahuan, mereka hanya ber-alasan 'tuan besar Uchiha-sama meminta kami mengantar kiriman pistolnya ke anaknya disekolah sekarang juga'. Hal itu pasti membuat para guru bahkan kepala sekolah merinding dan langsung melepaskan mereka. Karna tidak ada yg berani melawan keluarga Uchiha yg memegang kendali 60% perekonomian jepang dan juga pendiri sekolah Konoha Gakuen Senior Hight School.

Lalu siapa mereka? Mereka adalah tim yg baru 3 bulan ini sasuke bentuk sejak kematian naruto. Tim ini untuk berjaga-jaga agar kejadian yg sama tidak terulang lagi. Atau untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan kotor tingkat SS. Dan, ya...mereka yg memata-matai para trio macan, semua karna perintah sasuke yg khawatir dg gadis yg mirip naruto yg baru dia kenal.

Dan nama tim baru yg unggul ini disebut...

.

.

.

'sebagai tim Taka!'

.

.

.

 _Para trio macan diketahui menyusun rencana untuk naruko._

 _Sasuke yg tidak mau kehilangan sesuatu yg berharga baginya lagi, menyusun taktik untuk menumpas para trio macan._

 _Tim Taka mulai beraksi begitu pula Trio Macan._

 _Sementara itu, naruko yg masih ngotot naruto belum mati, tetap mencari kesana-kesini kakak sepupunya yg dia rindukan._

 _Apakah nasib naruko jika tau naruto sudah mati?  
apa pula nasib naruko saat berurusan dg sesuatu yg sangat rumit?  
apakah sasuke akan kehilangan kesempatan untuk menumpas trio macan?_

 _Happy ending-kah? Atau Sad ending-kah?_

 _Saksikan kelanjutan Kisah Kasih Sang Kekasih ini!_

 _Maaf updated-nya lama ya reader sekalian..._

.

.

.

.

 _Bersambung ke Chapter 7_

Pesan Author:

Halo senpai! Lama nunggu, ya!~

Hehehe...sorry updated-nya lama senpai! Sebenarnya ceritanya udah siap sejak dulu. Tapi saat mau cari wifi untuk updated ceritanya, laptopnya malah diambil papa! Kata papa belajar dulu untuk ujian, baru boleh main. Belajanya udah selesai...eh, tapi oh tapi...laptopnya ilang! OH NO! Terpaksa deh cari kesana-kesini. Akhirnya ketemu juga dihari yg laknat ini!

Eh? Kok malah curhat sih?

Ehm, ehm...

Gimana chap 6-nya senpai? Agak gak nyambung ya?

Maaf kalau chap ini hanya berisi kekerasan tentang cabe dan kebanyakan analisis para sahabat sasuke terhadap sakura dan shikamaru yg dirasuki sesuatu ya senpai! Juga perkenalan singkat tim Taka!  
saksikan kelanjutan-nya ya senpai! Mungkin saya akan lebih lama meng-updated cerita lagi karna disuruh belajar sama mama saya!~

Bye minna-san! Ketemu lagi ya!~


	7. Kepercayaan

Kisah Kasih Sang Kekasih

By: Fujita2004Namikaze

Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 7:

Kepercayaan

Di UKS:

Naruko sedang meminum beberapa gelas susu yg sudah disediakan dokter di UKS. Tapi dokter yg bernama Sizune, harus pergi ikut serta dalam rapat sekolah saat hari MOS. Sedangkan sasuke hanya melihat naruko meminum semua susu itu dg lahap sambil tersenyum kecil.

Naruko yg sadar sedang dilihat dg tatapan aneh, langsung berhenti minum dan melihat kearah sasuke.

"ada apa senpai? Apa ada sesuatu di mukaku? Apa aku terlalu rakus dalam minum susu?" tanya naruko sambil menglap kumis susunya.

"hn." Kata sasuke singkat.

"apa maksud 'hn' senpai itu? apa itu bahasa alien atau semacamnya?" kata naruko sedikit kesal.

Mendengar itu sasuke hanya terdiam mengingat kalimat yg mirip dg kalimat yg dulu pernah dikatakan naruto padanya saat pertama kali mereka saling tau satu sama lain.

" _hn"_

" _apa maksud dari 'hn'-mu itu hah, teme?!"_

" _hn"_

" _ya ampun! Apa kau ini alien atau semacamnya, hah?!"_

Entah kenapa, membayangkan memori lama membuat hati sasuke menjadi hangat, perih, suram, senang dan sedih disaat bersamaan.

"senpai? Senpai kenapa sih? Lagi kasmaran apa?" tanya naruko sambil melambaikan tangan didepan wajah sasuke.

Sasuke yg tersadar dari lamunannya, langsung memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"hn" katanya lagi.

"ya ampun senpai! Bagaimana kau akan bersosialisasi dg teman-temanmu nanti!" lalu naruko melanjutkan acara meminum susunya.

Sasuke hanya tertawa singkat dg senyum tipis diwajah porselennya. Naruko yg masih bisa melihat dan mendengarnya langsung kembali menatap sasuke.

"oh, ternyata senpai masih manusia yg bisa tertawa, ya!" kata naruko dg nada mengejek.

"apa-apaan kau ini dobe!" kata sasuke sambil menjitak dahi naruko.

"aduh! Ittai! Dasar senpai teme! Jangan kasar sama perempuan, dong! Tau tata cara sopan santun Gentleman nggak?" kata naruko.

"hn, hn, hn!" kata sasuke sambil melambaikan tangan tidak peduli.

"dasar senpai teme! Gimana kata pacar senpai nanti kalau punya pacar kayak gini!?" teriak naruko.

Seketika semua hening. Sasuke hanya bisa menunduk dalam menyembunyikan ekspresi tegang, horor, sedih dan lesu-nya. Entah kenapa dia teringat dg 1 tahun yg lalu.

"hm? Ada apa senpai?" tanya naruko.

"tidak apa...aku hanya mengingat dg pacarku dulu" kata sasuke masih menunduk dg senyuman miris.

"ah! A-apa yg terjadi dg pacar senpai?! M-maaf kalau aku salah bicara!" kata naruko mulai gawat dg ekspresi sasuke yg tiba-tiba berubah.

"ah tidak apa-apa" kata sasuke.

"m-memangnya pacar senpai kenapa?" tanya naruko lagi.

"dia sudah pergi ke alam sana..." gumam sasuke sambil melihat keatas dg ponis yg menutupi mata."...dia bunuh diri dg dorongan oleh seseorang..." lanjutnya lagi.

"eh? Maksud senpai dia bunuh diri karena seseorang sengaja membuatnya bunuh diri?" tanya naruko.

"ya begitulah...jadi bisa disimpulkan bahwa dia dibunuh!" kata sasuke lagi. Tanpa disadari, satu tetes air mata jatuh ke pipi sasuke.

Naruko yg melihat itu langsung merasa bersalah dan kasihan. Dia kemudian mendekat kearah sasuke dan menghapus air mata sasuke dg tangannya.

"walaupun pacar senpai sudah tidak ada...bukan berarti kami-sama tidak memberikan cinta baru-kan?" kata naruko sambil tersenyum lembut kearah sasuke.

"mungkin ada maksud kami-sama membuat akhir cinta senpai dg pacar senpai seperti ini...aku yakin kami-sama akan menunjukan kebahagiaan sekali lagi untuk senpai!" kata naruko sambil tersenyum 5 inci-nya.

Sasuke kemudian tersenyum dg pemandangan dihadapannya. Secara refleks, dia memeluk naruko dan membenamkan wajahnya di leher naruko.

"e-eh? S-senpai? A-a-ada apa?" tanya naruko kaget dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan sasuke.

"biarkan sebentar seperti ini...kumohon..." kata sasuke dg suara serak.

Naruko yg merasa sasuke sedang tidak dalam mood-nya, membalas pelukan sasuke dan mengelus punggung dan surai raven-nya.

"kali ini...aku berjanji akan melindungimu..." gumam sasuke tiba-tiba yg membuat naruko keheranan."...percaya padaku, oke?"

Naruko yg tidak mengerti maksud sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan. Dan pada hari itu, naruko merasakan sesuatu didalam dirinya yg belum pernah dia rasakan selama 16 tahun dia hidup.

1 Minggu Kemudian:

Terlihat di atap sekolah sakura yg sedang menelepon seseorang secara diam-diam. Saat itu masih jam 6 pagi, padahal sekolah masuk pada jam 7.15 yg berarti sakura sengaja datang pagi-pagi untuk menelepon orang tersebut.

"kau sudah mendapat apa yg aku inginkan?" tanya sakura kepada orang yg ada diujung telepon.

" _tentu saja sakura! Walaupun begitu susah juga untuk membawa senjata api ke sekolah kau tau?! Jadi bagaimana jika nanti sore saat semua sudah pulang?!"_ kata orang yg ada diujung satu lagi.

"terserah saja! Asalkan aku bisa menembak gadis penggoda itu sampai hidupnya berakhir!" kata sakura dg kilatan membunuh dimatanya.

" _ya ampun sakura! Kau-kan tidak bisa menembak satu pistol-pun! Bagaimana kau akan menembak dg sniper?!"_ tanya orang itu sedikit terkekeh geli.

"aku akan gunakan sinar laser! Dg begitu lebih mudah-kan?" kata sakura dg nada sedikit meremehkan.

" _memang mudah sih...tapi bukannya akan ketahuan kalau kau mau membidiknya?"_ tanya orang itu lagi.

"itu sebabnya aku ingin melakukannya saat tidak ada yg sadar ataupun peduli dg keadaan sekitar gadis itu!" kata sakura.

" _terserah kau saja sakura! Tugasku hanya untuk membawakanmu sniper ini! Sisanya kau yg urus! Aku tidak mau ikut campur dalam kehidupanmu lagi setelah ini. Ingat itu!"_ kata orang itu dg penekanan dikata terakhir.

"setidaknya terimakasih atas pertolonganmu Tenten! Kau dan ino memang bisa diandalkan!" kata sakura sambil tersenyum iblis.

Memang! Orang yg sedang ditelpon sakura adalah tenten. Dia juga orang yg sakura minta tolong untuk membawakannya sniper. Keluarga Yumika (marga tenten yg aku buat) memang dikenal sebagai keluarga penjual senjata kepolisian terkenal di jepang. Dari senjata yg paling umum digunakan polisi, sampai senjata langka yg berharga mahal seperti peluru pistol yg terbuat dari perak atau emas. Dg status keluarga tenten yg menguntungkan, sakura memanfaatkannya untuk meminta tenten mencarikannya sniper bagus yg murah digunakan untuknya. Dia juga meminta agar orang tua tenten tidak tau tentang hal ini.

"oh iya! Aku dengar kau sedang sakit ya tenten?" tanya sakura.

" _ya...demamku sebenarnya tidak terlalu parah, tapi pagi tadi mendadak meningkat drastis!"_ kata teten diujung sana.

"itu sebabnya kau menyarankan untuk memberikannya sepulang sekolah padaku-kan?" kata sakura lagi.

" _hahaha...kau tau saja sakura! Ah iya, satu lagi. Hati-hati dg sasuke. Kudengar dia sudah menyiapkan suatu pengamanan ketat terhadap gadis Namikaze itu!"_ kata tenten.

"tenang saja! Terakhir kali berhasil, kenapa sekarang tidak? Ditambah mereka tidak bisa menangkapku tanpa bukti yg jelas! Sudah dulu ya tenten! Cepat sembuh!" lalu sakura memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"kali ini aku tidak akan meminta tolong siapa-siapa lagi..." gumam sakura. Dia kemudian beralih ke pintu atap."...akan kuselesaikan masalah ini dg tanganku sendiri! Untuk yg terakhir kalinya!" lanjut sakura sebelum betul-betul pergi dari atap.

Saat Istirahat Siang:

"naruko-chan! K-kita pergi ke kantin yuk!" kata hinata memanggil naruko yg sedang membereskan buku-bukunya.

"oke! Tapi..." naruko sedikit ragu-ragu mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya.

"iya-iya deh! Aku traktir kau ramen!" kata hinata mendahului naruko.

Naruko bersorak gembira dan segera membereskan bukunya lalu menyusul hinata.

Mereka berdua kemudian keluar dari kelas dan menyusuri lorong demi lorong sampai mereka sampai di kantin. Mereka kemudian memesan makanan dan mencari tempat duduk kosong.

"ah! Kita duduk disana saja yuk hinata-chan!" kata naruko menunjuk kearah satu set meja yg kosong.

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti naruko ke meja kosong itu.

"ah! Beruntung sekali masih ada tempat kosong!" kata naruko dg nafas lega.

"naru-chan, jangan terlalu banyak makan ramen. Nanti gemuk, lho!" kata hinata ke naruko.

"nggak apa-apa hina-chan! Aku-kan rajin olahraga. Jadi kecil kemungkinan bisa gemuk!" kata naruko dg bangga.

Saat mereka berdua tengah berbincang, terdengar suara gebrakan meja.

BRAK

Dan gebrakan meja itu berasal dari meja mereka. Orang yg menggebrak meja mereka dg sebuah kaleng soda, adalah orang berambut pink, berjidat lebar dan sangat dibenci oleh sasuke. Yap! Tidak lain selain Sakura Haruno si J.L.E. dan Ino Yamanaka.

"wah, wah, wah! Lihat siapa yg ada disini?!" kata sakura dg nada mengancam.

"ah...Cuma senpai jidat lebar!" kata naruko dg mata malas.

Sakura yg mendengar dia sudah dihina oleh naruko padahal baru 1 minggu bertemu, mendecik kesal.

"hei! Dengar gadis penggoda! Disini tempat pribadiku dan temanku." Kata sakura sambil tersenyum angkuh.

"ya...lalu apa?" tanya naruko santai. Sementara hinata sudah gemetaran ketakutan.

"lalu? Cih! Kalian berdua adik kelas kecil-kecil ini, pergi dari sini sekarang juga!" kata sakura mengusir mereka seolah mereka itu lalat.

"maaf senpai! Tapi cuma tempat ini yg kosong, dan masih ada ruang duduk lagi! Jadi tidak usah pakai mengusir kami seolah-olah kami ini lalat!" kata naruko kesal dg nada intens.

"oh...jadi boleh..?" lalu sakura dan ino tanpa permisi menggeser naruko dan hinata untuk tempat duduk di meja itu.

"hei! Bilang-bilang dulu kalau mau duduk, dong!" kata naruko.

"untuk apa? Dari awal ini memang tempat pribadi kami!" ucap sakura angkuh sambil membuka kaleng sodanya.

"psstt! Naru-chan! Ayo kita pindah." Bisik hinata pada naruko.

"hah?! Kenapa?" bisik naruko bertanya.

"aku pernah dengar rumor tentang sakura haruno! Dia adalah gadis paling berbahaya dan nekat melakukan apa saja demi keinginannya! Bahkan ada rumor, dia pernah nekat membunuh orang!" bisik hinata lagi.

"hei! Apa ini jepit rambut terbaru versi sakura bloom? Ini juga merupakan edisi terbatas-kan?!" tanya ino pada hinata dg gaya sombong dan kesal.

"i-iya! I-ini d-di-diberikan neji-nii untuk u-ultah..."

Tanpa bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya, ino sudah lebih dulu menarik jepit rambut yg dikenakan hinata dg kasar. Hal itu membuat hinata meringis.

"ya ampun! Seharusnya ini menjadi milikku! Gadis jelek pemalu sepetimu tidak pantas memakainya!" kata ino mengejek.

"ah...sudahlah! lagipula aku punya versi sakura bloom lainnya dirumahku! Yg ini sebenarnya tidak berharga, sih!" lalu ino menjatuhkan jepit rambut itu dan menginjaknya sampai patah.

"oops maaf hinata-chan! Aku merusaknya! Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa menggantinya!" kata ino dg nada dibuat-buat bersalah. Dia kemudian menyerahkan potongan jepit rambut itu ke tangan hinata yg sedang membeku.

Hinata merasa ingin menangis meraung-raung saat ini. Tapi harga diri dan rasa marahnya mengalahkannya untuk tetap diam membeku sambil menahan air mata.

Naruko yg melihat sahabat terbaiknya dihina langsung beranjak kedepan wajah ino. Wajah marahnya menghadap tempat didepan wajah ino yg terkejut.

"dengar Yamanaka! Jangan pikir kami ini hanya keluarga miskin yg tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa jadi kau bisa menghina kami! Kami ini juga salah satu keluarga terkaya di jepang kau tau?! Mentang-mentang keluargamu adalah psikiater dan dokter jiwa terkenal juga memiliki toko bunga dg berbagai cabang didunia!" protes naruko panjang lebar sambil terus memojokkan ino.

"a-apaan sih cewek ini!?" kata ino dg suara agak bergetar.

"heh! Cewek murahan! Jangan beraninya kau mengganggu temanku! Atau kau yg akan mendapat akibatnya!" ujar sakura.

"oh...?!pertama senpai! Dia yg duluan mengganggu temanku. Kedua! Kau akan lakukan apa? Menggoda guru lagi agar menghukumku, hah?! Dan yg terakhir! Bukannya kau yg pantas disebut cewek murahan, hah!? Dasar-Cewek-Murahan-Tidak-Tau-Etika-Dan-Bahasa!" kata naruko dg penekanan di setiap kata di kalimat terakhirnya.

Orang-orang yg sedari tadi mendengarkan perdebatan itu sedikit terkekeh geli mendengar ucapan naruko kepada sakura. Mereka memang mengakui apa yg naruko bilang itu benar. Tapi mereka tidak berani mengatakan atau melawannya karna takut mendapat akibatnya. Tapi sejauh ini cuma 2 orang yg berani melawan sakura selain anak laki-laki. Tentu saja, naruko dan naruto yg pernah satu kali melakukannya.

"dasar tidak sopan!" sakura kemudian menampar naruko sampai sudut bibirnya pecah. Naruko yg menerima tamparan yg kencang terjatuh kebelakang. Jika bukan karna hinata yg memegangnya, pasti sekarang naruko sudah duduk di lantai dg pantat yg sakit.

Sakura kemudian mengambil kaleng soda yg sudah setengah diminumnya.

"kau itu cewek nggak tau perilaku, ya? Rasakan ini!"

BYUR

Sebelum sakura bisa menyiram naruko dg air sodanya, dia sudah lebih dulu disiram seseorang dg kopi.

"a-apa yg...?!" sakura kemudian menghadap kebelakang dan mendapati sasuke yg sedang menyiramnya dg kaleng black coffee.

"s-sasuke-k-kun?!" kata sakura gemetaran.'sialan! kenapa sasuke-kun selalu ada disaat-saat aku akan mempermalukan gadis ini!?' batin sakura marah.

"ah! Sasuke-kun, apa kabar? Maaf tapi kau menumpahkan kopimu di kepalaku!" kata sakura berusaha sesopan mungkin dan seramah mungkin.

"ah iya! Cerobohnya aku!" kata sasuke dg nada dibuat-buat bersalah.

"iya! Lain kali seharusnya..." tapi perkataan sakura dipotong oleh sasuke lagi.

"cerobohnya aku kalau aku tidak pernah bisa menyadari keberadaanmu disekitarku J.L.E.!? Atau mungkin kau hanya angin lalu dikehidupanku, ya?" kata sasuke dg angkuhnya yg membuat sakura sedikit tertegun.

Lalu neji, shikamaru dan kiba datang.

"hei sas! Kau sudah menemukan tempat duduk untuk kita?" tanya kiba.

"kebetulan sekali! Kita duduk disini saja!" kata sasuke.

Lalu sasuke dan teman-temannya duduk dimeja yg hinata dan naruko tempati.

Neji yg melihat hinata sedang memegangi jepit rambut yg dia belikan untuk ulang tahun hinata dg mata agak bengkak mulai bingung.

"hinata, kau kenapa?" tanya neji duduk disamping hinata.

"t-tidak ada n-neji-nii-san!" kata hinata dg suara sedikit bergetar dan kalimat yg putus-putus.

Neji yg tidak yakin hinata baik-baik saja langsung menyambar jepit rambut yg dipegang hinata.

"ini yg aku berikan untuk ultahmu kan hinata? Kenapa bisa rusak?" tanya neji sambil melihat jepit rambut hinata yg sudah patah.

"t-t-tidak ada! A-a-aku yg merusaknya s-secara t-t-tidak s-sengaja!" kata hinata gemetaran.

Neji yg yakin hinata berbohong langsung melihat kearah sakura dg tatapan tajam yg membuat hinata melirik ketempat neji melihat. Tapi ekspresi hinata tidak berbeda ataupun ketakutan. Dan ketika dia melihat tajam kearah ino, hinata langsung bolak-balik mata melihat neji dan ino dg tatapan panik. Hal itu membuat neji yakin semua ini adalah ulah ino hanya dg melihat ekspresi hinata yg berbeda.

Neji yg melihat ino mau duduk kembali ke kursinya yg ada disebelah satu lagi hinata langsung menyiram tempat duduk itu dg milkshake yg dibelinya tadi. Ino yg duduk dan merasa roknya basah langsung menengok bangkunya. Dia kemudian melihat kearah hinata dg tatapan kesal.

"kau! Kau yg melakukan ini-kan mata hantu!?" tanya ino dg keras.

"a-a-a-aku...a-aku..." hinata hanya bisa gemetaran ditempat.

"sebenarnya aku yg melakukannya!" kata neji dg tatapan sadis-nya.

"eh? K-kenapa kau melakukannya neji-kun?" tanya ino.

"untuk membalas perbuatanmu kepada hinata!" kata neji dg tatapan tajam dan nada intens.

"eh? Aku berbuat apa? T-tadi saja dia merusak gantungan kunci kesayanganku! Jadi dia yg mulai duluan." Kata ino asal tuduh.

"oh ya? Memangnya aku percaya pada kata-katamu?!" tanya neji.

"ah! M-memangnya kau punya bukti dia tidak akan melakukannya?" tanya ino lagi sedikit menantang.

"baiklah!" neji kemudian memberikan hinata salah satu gantungan kuncinya yg sama jenis dg punya ino kepada hinata.

"hinata, coba kau patahkan gantungan kunci ini!" suruh neji pada hinata.

"e-eh? A-a-aku akan coba!" hinata dg sekuat tenaga dan sedikit terpaksa berusaha mematahkan gantungan kunci itu dg segala cara. Saat dia mau menginjak gantungan kunci itu, kakinya berhenti tepat sebelum dia bisa menginjaknya.  
"aku tidak bisa melakukannya!" teriak hinata dg suara lembutnya."m-maaf neji nii-san! A-a-aku tidak bisa! Sayang kalau gantungan kunci kecil tidak berdosa ini dirusak" kata hinata sambil menunduk maaf memberikan gantungan itu pada hinata.

"tidak apa hinata!" lalu neji melihat kearah ino dg senyum kemenangan.

"itu bukti untukmu!" kata neji.

"eh?! Emangnya itu sikap asli gadis hantu ini? Siapa tau dia berpura-pura agar kau tertipu! Memangnya apa pedulimu tentang gadis ini!?" tanya ino lagi.

"peduliku? Dia itu adik sepupuku kau tahu, hah?!" teriak neji sambil menggebrak meja dan berdiri sama seperti ino."kau tahu?! Jepit rambut yg kau rusak itu adalah hadiah ulang tahunku untuknya, dasar ino-pig! Dan sikapnya yg lembut itu bukan akting! Dia selalu lembut, pemalu dan baik hati kepada setiap makhluk hidup. Bahkan untuk membunuh satu kecoak atau semut saja dia tidak tega! Ditambah lagi sebelum menyerahkan gantungan kunci tadi, aku sempat melihat tangan hinata. Dan disana tidak ada bekas seperti bekas merah sehabis berusaha mematahkan sesuatu!" ceramah neji kepada ino." Kau beruntung sai sedang ada tugas oleh guru. Atau pasti kau sudah diputuskannya sekarang!" lalu neji kembali duduk ditempat duduknya membiarkan ino yg termenung sambil berdiri dg tatapan kosong.

"sasuke-kun~ aku duduk didekat sasuke-kun ya?!~" kata sakura manja sambil memeluk tangan sasuke.

"maaf J.L.E., ini tempat naruko, kau tau-kan?! Plus, aku nggak mau duduk gadis yg lengket karna kopi!" kata sasuke sambil mendorong sakura sampai hampir jatuh dari tempat duduknya.

"eh?~ biarkan saja anak gembel itu cari tempat makan lainnya! aku sama sasuke-kun saja~ aku akan ganti baju untuk sasuke-kun, kok!"kata sakura semakin menempel ke sasuke.

"maaf jidat..." sasuke kemudian berdiri dan menggenggam kedua bahu sakura dan menariknya berdiri. Kemudian sasuke mendorong sakura menyingkir dan menarik naruko duduk ditempat itu.

"ini tempat naruko. Titik." Kata sasuke dg dingin.

"wow! Rasanya disini penuh! Maaf nona-nona, rasanya kalian harus mencari tempat lain untuk duduk!" kata kiba dg cengiran khas-nya.

Sakura dan ino hanya bisa mendecik kesal. Lalu mereka pergi meninggalkan meja itu.

"apa dia sudah pergi...?!" tanya naruko melihat bayangan sakura dari pintu.

"fiuuhhh! Terimakasih senpai teme! Aku tadi sudah tegang dan berpikir akan ada kericuhan lagi seperti waktu itu!" kata naruko menghela nafas lega.

"kau kenapa lagi, dobe!?" tanya sasuke.

"nggak tau! Tiba-tiba dia datang dan membuat masalah!" kata naruko sambil memanyunkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya yg membuatnya bertambah imut.

Sasuke yg melihatnya langsung ingat saat-saat naruto cemberut seperti naruko.'jika benar mereka memiliki hubungan darah hanya sekedar sepupu...aku kagum bagaimana mereka punya kemiripan seperti saudara kembar!' batin sasuke.

Tanpa disengaja, sasuke melihat sudut bibir naruko yg pecah. Sasuke menajamkan penglihatannya dan memegang dagu naruko lalu menarik wajah naruko mendekat kewajahnya.

"si haruno?" kata sasuke tiba-tiba.

"eh?" naruko hanya berwajah tidak mengerti mendengar kalimat yg sasuke ucapkan.

"apa dia yg membuatmu begini?" tanya sasuke dg nada seram.

"eh!? T-tidak apa-apa kok senpai! Cuma luka kecil!" kata naruko.

Sasuke dg spontan menarik tangan naruko untuk mengikutinya keluar teman-teman mereka yg lainnya hanya sweatdrop melihat sahabat mereka itu. kecuali hinata yg tidak mengerti apa-apa.

"e-eh?! Senpai! Kau mau kemana?!" tanya naruko sambil berusaha menyesuaikan langkahnya dg sasuke.

"ke UKS! Lukamu harus diobati!" kata sasuke.

"tapi aku tidak apa-apa senpai!" kata naruko berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman sasuke yg lumayan kuat.

"aku sudah berjanji untuk melindungimu..." tiba-tiba sasuke berhenti di lorong yg tidak ada orang."...tidak akan kubiarkan kau terluka sedikit-pun! Kau harus percaya padaku, oke?!" kata sasuke berbalik kearah naruko dan menggenggam bahu naruko.

"h-hai'..." naruko hanya bisa mengangguk nurut.

Detik kemudian, sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah naruko. Naruko yg menyadarinya, langsung merona dan berusaha lepas dari genggaman sasuke.

"s-senpai! Apa yg s-senpai l-lakukan?!" kata naruko dg wajah merah padam.

"apa? Ini bukan yg petama kalinya kita lakukan-kan?" kata sasuke dg senyum jahilnya.

"i-iya...t-tapi j-jangan disekolah!" kata naruko lagi.

"jadi kau ingin melakukannya ditempat pribadi? Ya ampun, kau mesum sekali dobe!" kata sasuke semakin menjahili naruko.

"b-bukan itu! t-tapi...hmmmppp!" sasuke sudah membekap mulut naruko agar tidak berceloteh lagi dg sebuah ciuman.

Sasuke melepas ciumannya dan melihat naruko yg sudah terdiam dg muka merah padam seperti kepiting rebus. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mencium kening naruko sekilas lalu berbisik.

"aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan hadiah dari kami-sama untukku lagi! Seperti katamu."

Naruko yg tidak mengerti maksud sasuke hanya diam saja.

Kemudian sasuke menarik wajahnya menjauh dan melihat wajah naruko lagi sambil sedikit membungkuk. Kemudian sasuke kembali mencium bibir plum yg sudah pernah dia cium sebelumnya. Tidak ada perlawanan di ciuman ini. Entah kenapa naruko ikut menikmati permainan sasuke dan membiarkan sasuke bermain dg bibirnya.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ada seseorang yg seharusnya sudah pergi dari hadapan mereka yg menyaksikan adegan itu.

"cih!" orang itu mendecik kesal dan pergi dg hentakan kaki yg kasar.

.

.

Pulang Sekolah di Taman Belakang Sekolah

.

.

Terlihat sosok sakura yg tersembunyi di bayangan pohon di taman. Sakura sedang menunggu seseorang di taman belakang sekolah secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

"lama menunggu sakura?" terdengar sebuah suara perempuan mendekati tempat sakura.

Sakura melihat orang itu dari sudut matanya dan menyeringai sambil terkekeh kecil.

"kau sudah datang ya, tenten?" kata sakura kepada sosok yg dipanggil tenten.

Tenten sekarang sedang memakai jaket tebal dg kerudung, kacamata hitam dan masker. Tidak heran dia memakai masker dan jaket tebal karna dia masih sedikit flu. Sedangkan kacamata hitamnya, karna dia tidak mau ketahuan masuk kesekolah saat sedang absen.

"kau bawa yg aku minta?" tanya sakura dibayangan pohon.

Tenten menyandarkan punggungnya di sisi lain pohon yg terkena sinar matahari sambil meletakkan satu tas besar dan panjang di lantai(rumput).

"tentu saja!" lalu tas besar tadi, digesernya dg kakinya kearah sakura sampai ada didepan sakura.

"arigato! Kau yg terbaik!" kata sakura sambil mengambil tas besar itu.

"kau yakin ingin melakukan ini, sakura?" tanya tenten mendadak.

"kenapa? Bukannya sudah kubilang aku pasti melakukannya? Kau tidak usah ikut campur dalam kasus ini lagi tenten. Urusi saja pacarmu yg mulai curiga terhadap dirimu!" kata sakura.

"ya...tapi aku hanya ingin bilang sakura..." tenten mulai berjalan pergi dari taman itu."...penyesalan dan karma selalu datang pada saat paling akhir..." sambung tenten sebelum benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu.

Sakura melihat tenten dari balik pohon yg dia sandari sampai bayangan tenten tidak terlihat lagi.

"cih! Tidak ada yg namanya penyesalan ataupun karma di hidupku Yumika!" decik sakura.

Sakura kemudian membuka tas tersebut dan mengambil sniper yg ada didalam sana. Memasang sinar laser dan scop di senapan itu jangan lupa sebelum itu memakai sarung tangan. Sakura kemudian mengambil ancang-ancang pemasangan isi peluru.

"kali ini dia tidak akan lolos! Kebahagiaan abadi..."

.

.

.

"Hanya Untukku dan Milikku!"

.

.

.

 _Aksi penembakan akan dimulai._

 _apakah sakura akan menunggu waktu yg tepat atau langsung beraksi?_

 _Bagaimana dg sasuke? Apakah dia bisa mengetahui rencana licik sakura kali ini._

 _Sayang sekali trio macam sudah tidak ada lagi, tapi 'iblis dibalik sakura' masih terus beraksi dan meneror kehidupan naruko dan sasuke._

 _Analisis seorang Uchiha yg dibantu teman-temanya sudah terbuka._

 _Apakah analisis selanjutnya akan berhasil?_

 _Sempatkah sasuke menyelamatkan naruko?_

 _Kemana perginya para Tim Taka selama ini?_

 _Saksikan kelanjutannya di Kisah Kasih Sang Kekasih ini ya senpai!_

.

.

.

.

 _Bersambung ke Chapter 8_

Pesan Author:

Author: Halo, halo, halo~ semua! Ada yg merindukanku?^_^

Sasuke: Mungkin nggak ada!  
Author: Anak ayam kok gitu ama bos-nya? Nanti aku kurangin gaji-nya, lho!

Sasuke: aku nggak perlu gaji! Kan udah kaya raya! Dan berani sekali kau menyebutku anak ayam.*ngeluarin susanoo*

Author: UWAAAA! Ruko-chan! Tolong author!

Naruko: eh? Kok dipanggil 'ruko', sih? Ruko-kan artinya rumah toko! Naru itu bukan rumah maupun toko!

Sasuke: kurasa ada benarnya dia memanggilmu rumah-toko!  
Naruko: kenapa?

Sasuke: karna kamu rumah hantu yg menggentayangi hatiku dan kamu juga toko tempat aku membeli cintamu!~*playboy mode:on*

Naruko: eh? Enak aja cintaku dibeli murah! Cintaku itu mahal, lho!

Sasuke: ya, dan aku akan membayar cintamu dg emas cinta murni yg tumbuh dihatiku!

Itachi: ya ampun Otouto! Kau ini jangan mendadak berubah kayak gini, dong! Malu-maluin author dan fic-nya. Nanti orang kira author yg nulis gombal!

Author: WHAT?! Oke! Untuk yg baca fic ini, 'author is a girl! Not a boy!' Oke?! Jangan salah sangka kalo author itu laki-laki gombal mesum kayak anak ayam, keriputan dan pertama genit!

Itachi&Sasuke&Jiraiya: WHAT?! GUE DIBILANG MESUM!?

Author: pertama, jiraiya memang mesum dan nggak boleh masuk ke kamar perempuan lagi!*nendang jiraiya keluar*. Kedua, kakak keriput sama anak ayam emang udah mesum ama ceweknya dari sono! Dan ketiga, ngapain Keriput nii-chan kemari? Kan bagiannya belum muncul?

Itachi: gue ini kesini mau nanya ama author! Siapa sih jodoh gue!?

Author: hohoho! Gimana ya...jomblo mungkin?*tertawa sinis*

Itachi:*nangis dipojokan dg aura suram hashirama*

Author: hahaha~ becanda aja, kok! Nanti pasangan itachi-nii itu mungkin sakura atau perempuan yg bernama Kyuubi Uzumaki!

Itachi: dan siapa si Kyuubi Uzumaki itu?

Kyuubi: eh? Elo ngomongin gue, hah?!

Itachi: eh?! Cewek sialan ini yg nanti jadi jodoh gue?!

Author: iya! Habisnya di kebanyakan fanfic, jodoh Uchiha itachi itu Kyuubi perempuan!(yg saya baca sih!).

Itachi: heh?! Cewek berambut panjang merah, mata tajam, suara keras, dan hampir terlihat otot perut dan tangannya?!

Kyuubi: HEI! Emangnya apa salahnya punya otot dan memiliki suara yg kuat?! Dasar keriput mesum!

Itachi&Kyuubi*adu mulut*

Author: nah, mari kita cuekin pasangan mendatang kita saat ini! Mari beralih ke pesan saya! Ehm! Saya ingin memberitahu, bahwa saya tidak bisa cepat-cepat update chap lagi! Soalnya sekarang sedang masa-masa 'kata-mama-harus-belajar'! jadi waktu Cuma sedikit untuk membuat cerita dan mencari wifi untuk di update!

Naruko: tapi hati-hati ya! Siapa tau si teme mesum memperkosaku tiba-tiba jadi kalian hati-hati saja kalau ada warning, ya!

Sasuke: sudahlah dobe! Kau seharusnya bersyukur karna aku belum mengambil 'kesucian'-mu itu!

Naruko: hei! Kenapa lama-kelamaan jadi fic rated M, ya?

Author: oh...saya emang lagi mempertimbangkan apa fic ini akan diubah rated-nya atau nggak! Jadi tolong beri saran, ya minna! Satu lagi! Saya sedang dalam masa-masanya detective conan ya senpai! Jadi saya buatnya sekarang kayak penyelesaian kasus gitu, lho senpai! Kayak kata spesial di detective conan seperti:"masaka...?(mungkinkah/jangan-jangan)" atau "Kuso...!(sial!)" atau juga"Tomeri...(berhenti!)" atau bahkan "Yabe...!(gawat!)". Rasanya itu saja ya senpai...

Author, Naruko,Sasuke: selamat menikmati kelanjutannya dan nantikan akhir cerita aneh, gaje, dan berliuk ini!

Kyuubi: aku bertaruh ototmu tidak sekuat ototku dasar banci!

Itachi: oh, kau mau menantangku?! Mari kita buktikan siapa yg paling kuat!

Kyuubi: Mari kita mulai dari panco!

Dan kamar author-pun berubah menjadi arena perlombaan adu kehebatan Itachi dan Kyuubi. Pasangan muda yg 'harmonis', ya?~

Author: Plis repiew!~


	8. The Cerry Blossom Sniper

Kisah Kasih Sang Kekasih

By: Fujita2004Namikaze

Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 8:

The Cerry Blossom Sniper

Hari Minggu telah tiba. Minggu yg spesial karna minggu ini, salju turun! Waktunya bersantai dari semua kelelahan disetiap 6 hari yg lalu dan bermain salju sepuasnya! Tapi beda untuk si pink dg niat jahat ini. Baginya hari minggu adalah hari yg paling tepat untuk melancarkan aksinya.

Sakura sedang menulis suatu data atau rencana di laptopnya sekali lagi. Dia memasukkan semua barang-barang yg dia perlukan berdasarkan catatan yg dia buat di laptopnya. Dia memasukkan sniper, 2 jenis scope, riffle, sinar laser, pistol kecil, kotak peluru dan lain sebagainya untuk persiapan.

"yosh! Kali ini pasti akan berhasil!" gumam sakura.

Lalu dia memasang jaket, masker, topi dan kacamata hitamnya sebelum pergi dari apartemen yg disewanya sampai dia menyingkirkan naruko.

5 menit setelah dia mengunci pintu apartemen itu dan pergi, terlihat seseorang yg berusaha membobol masuk kedalam kamar sakura. Sayangnya tidak ada yg menyadarinya karna hari minggu pagi, hampir semua penghuni apartemen itu sedang pergi termasuk pengawas gedung.

Tapi bukan 1 orang yg sedang membobol, melainkan 2 orang berbeda gender. Si perempuan berambut merah dg kacamata dan si laki-laki berambut putih dg gigi runcing yg membobol kunci kamar itu.

Mudah untuk ditebak bahwa laki-laki itu adalah Suigetsu dan perempuan itu adalah karin.

"sudah siap suigetsu? Ya ampun! Kau lama sekali." Omel karin sambil masuk kedalam kamar itu.

"kau tidak tau berapa lamanya menemukan gerakan kunci yg tepat tanpa mematahkan jepit rambutmu ini!" kata suigetsu.

"ya, ya, ya! Kau pengertian juga!" kata karin sambil melambaikan tangannya tak peduli.  
"terimakasih! Untuk apa seorang pacar kau tahu?" kata suigetsu dg malas.

Karin hanya mendecik kesal dg perilaku kekasihnya ini. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan alat pendeteksi alat penyadap dan menyalakannya dg pelan sambil mengelilingi ruangan itu beberapa kali.

"pemeriksaan alat penyadap yg mungkin diletakkan dirumah ini...tidak ada!" gumam karin yakin.

Kemudian tanpa ragu, dia membuka laptop pink sakura, menghidupkannya dan menelusuri semua data yg ada di laptop tersebut. Setelah menemukan yg dia inginkan, dia memasukkan sebuah flashdisk dan men-copy data yg ada dilaptop tersebut ke flashdisk itu..

"apa yg kau lakukan?" tanya suigetsu yg sedari tadi memeriksa isi lemari sakura dg hati-hati.

"mencari data sekaligus bukti. Dah!? Bukannya itu yg sasuke-kun minta dari kita untuk datang kemari?!" kata karin memakan sebuah permen karet sambil menunggu pengopian.

"terserah kau saja! Tapi memang data bisa menjadi bukti kuat!" kata suigetsu melanjutkan aksinya.

Tanpa diduga, suigetsu menemukan sebuah peluru sniper diantara baju-baju sakura.

"eh? I-inikan..." saat suigetsu tengah melihat peluru yg tergulir di lemari itu, dia tanpa sengaja lagi memegang sebuah kantong plastik kecil.

Karna penasaran, dia memakai sarung tangan khusus yg disiapkan sasuke dan memasukkan peluru itu kedalam sebuah plastik. Lalu dia menarik kantong plastik kecil itu.

"hei karin!" kata suigetsu memanggil karin.

"hm? Ada apa? Kecoa? Tikus? Itu wajar karna ini hanya apartemen sederhana dg pelayanan kurang!" kata karin cuek.

"bukan itu! kemari!" kata suigetsu mulai kesal.

Karin yg mendengar ada nada serius dan intens suigetsu langsung berjalan kearah suigetsu.

"ada apa, sih? Maggil-manggil melulu!" kata karin berdiri di samping suigetsu dg tangan dilipat didada.

"menurutmu ini apa?" tanya suigetsu sambil menunjukkan sebuah kantong kecil dg serbuk putih.

"hm? Apa ya...? gula? Tepung? Garam?" kata kain menebak-nebak.

"aku juga menemukan sebuah peluru terjatuh disini! Yg pasti si haruno merencanakan sesuatu dg sebuah senapan atau pistol. Pokoknya kita harus hati-hati bisa saja dia..."

 _Piiip_

" _pesan sudah terekam..."_

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara komputer dari arah dalam baju-baju tempat suigetsu mencari tadi.

"eh? Suara apa itu?" tanya karin dg tatapan serius.

"masaka..." suigetsu segera mengeluarkan baju-baju yg ada dilemari paling atas tempat dia mencari. Ternyata ada sebuah perekam suara otomatis yg disembunyikan di baju-baju disana.

"ah! Tentu saja, alat perekam suara untuk mengetahui apa yg kita bicarakan dan kita lakukan! Si haruno ternyata sudah bertambah cerdik!" kata suigetsu mematikan dan menghapus rekaman tadi dan menggantikannya dg rekaman yg baru.

"tapi... bukanya lebih aman, pasti dan murah dg memakai alat penyadap? Kenapa dia harus repot-repot memakai perekam suara otomatis yg juga mahal ini?" tanya karin melepaskan flashdisk-nya yg sudah siap meng-copy.

"hal petama mungkin karna dia tau, akan ada orang suruhan sasuke yg datang ke apartemen yg dia sewa untuk mencuri sesuatu. Dan dia tau pasti orang tersebut membawa pendeteksi alat penyadap dan jago membuka kunci kamar dan jangan lupa menghentikan bom. hal ini dipicu bagaimana kelengkapan sasuke menyiapkan perlengkapan untuk anak buahnya!" kata suigetsu melihat kearah tas panjang yg dibawa karin dan tas besar yg dibawa dirinya.

"kedua! Kurasa ada yg memberitahunya bahwa yg dikirim sasuke ke kamar apartemennya adalah sepasang kekasih yg suka mengomel dan adu mulut!" kata suigetsu sweatdrop melihat karin yg melototinya.

" ehm! Karna kita suka mengomel dan akan terus bicara, maka perekam suara akan terus merekam dan akan bersuara ketika kita sudah pergi dari apartemen!" sambung suigetsu lagi.

"tunggu! Bukannya seharusnya benda ini akan merekam sampai kita selesai? Kenapa tiba-tiba perekam suara ini berhenti merekam saat di tengah pembicaraan kita?" tanya karin.

"kurasa dia lupa memasukkan memori disk yg cukup banyak ruang. Dan memori yg dia gunakan sekarang hanya 2 GB. Sebuah kesalahan besar!" jelas suigetsu sambil memutar-mutar alat perekam itu.

"oh...TUNGGU! kau bilang dia merencanakan sesuatu dg pistol atau sniper-kan?" kata karin mendadak terlihat panik.

"ya?"

"bukannya itu berarti dia akan menembak gadis Namikaze itu sekarang? Atau lebih buruk lagi! Menghabisi semua yg menghalanginya dari tujuannya! Atau, atau...DIA AKAN MEMPERKOSA SASUKE-KUN!" kata karin mulai histeris.

"wow, wow, wow, karin! Santai saja! Sekarang yg ingin kau bilang bahwa sakura menyiapkan...PISTOL DAN SNIPER UNTUK MENEMBAK SIAPA SAJA YG MENGHALANGINYA?!" kata suigetsu tiba-tiba ikut histeris.

Seketika, mereka berdua termenung dan saling tatap menatap. Dg cepat mereka membereskan barang-barang yg mereka ubah posisi atau mereka berantakkan lalu pergi dari kamar dan apartemen itu dg secepat mungkin. Berharap belum terlambat sebelum si cerry blossom beraksi.

Bersama Sakura:

Sakura sedang berada disebuah gedung dekat taman. Dia mengukur posisi-nya dg gedung itu. Memperhitungkan jauh tembakan dan seberapa jitu dia dapat menembak sesuai dg penjelasan di buku ilegal menembak untuk pemula.

"kurasa titik ini cocok untuk menembak seseorang." Kata sakura pada diri sendiri.

Dia kemudian membuka satu halaman lagi dan membaca isinya.

"hm...disini tertulis, jarak paling jitu untuk menembak orang tepat di otaknya adalah di radius 100m bagi penembak jitu polisi. Jadi disarankan jarak inilah yg paling akurat untuk menembak lawan dg tepat dan melumpuhkan lawan!" kata sakura membaca isi buku tersebut."yosh! kalau begitu aku harus mengukur tempat ini dg salah satu tempat ditaman itu dg radius 100m! Ya ampun, merepotkan sekali! Semoga masih sempat melakukan aksi pembunuhan jarak jauh ini!"

Lalu sakura meletakkan barang-barangnya di atap gedung itu dan mengambil meteran, kompas dan HP-nya. Kemudian dia pergi beralih ke pintu utama menuju atap itu.

"kali ini aku akan memusnahkan kutukan ini..." gumam sakura sambil membuka pintu."...kutukan keluaga Namikaze-Senju dg Haruno!" lanjut sakura saat pintu tertutup.

Sementara itu:

"APA?! SI JIDAT?!" terdengar suara seseorang berteriak dari arah sebuah gedung bobrok.

"wow sas! Aku tak menyangka kau masih bisa berteriak sekeras itu! Aku pikir suaramu sudah menghilang entah kemana selama ini!" kata suigetsu sambil menutup telinganya dg kedua telunjuknya.

"bagaimana aku tidak terkejut mendengar berita gawat dadakan dari kalian disaat-saat aku sedang sibuk dg sesuatu!" kata sasuke sambil memijit batang hidungnya.

"pekerjaan apa? Bersantai memainkan PS3-mu dg para 'curse mark'?" kata suigetsu lagi.

Sasuke yg sedang memegang stik permainannya langsung cengong. Tak sangka karakternya di permainan yg sedang dia mainkan bersama Kimimaro, Sakon dan Akon, mati. Apa yg mereka mainkan? Katanya sih permainan terbaru Marvel Superhero tentang aksi penyerangan kapal Nik Fury. Tapi author juga kagak ngerti permainannya!

"hahaha! Rasakan itu sasuke!" kata Kimimaro.

"cepat menunduk!" kata Akon.

"ya ampun, awas ada bom!" kata Sakon.

"Disini ada cemilan kecil nggak?" kata Jirobo yg sedari tadi menonton T.V.

"hei! Ada yg mau bir? Tequilla? Atau gin disini?" tanya Tayuya datang mendadak dari ruangan lain.

Sementara suigetsu yg melihat aktivitas setiap orang diruangan ini hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat mereka satu-persatu.'padahal kami disuruh bertugas! Tapi mereka malah santai-santai saja disini dg tenang!' batin suigetsu.

"hei sas! Kau harus cepat beraksi!" kata suigetsu.

"hn? Kenapa? Ada masalah?" tanya sasuke lanjut bermain dg santai.

"kau harus membaca data yg karin ambil dari laptop si Haruno itu! ada sesuatu yg karin temukan!" kata suigetsu lagi dg nada serius.

Sasuke yg mendengar itu langsung berhenti bermain dan menghadap kearah suigetsu dg tatapan datarnya.

Akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan ke ruang komputer yg ada di gedung bobrok itu tempat karin memeriksa data laptop sakura itu.

"karin! Tujukan apa yg kau dapatkan!" kata suigetsu mendadak setelah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"iya,iya! Kau tak perlu menyuruhku seperti itu dasar!" kata karin yg sebenarnya terkejut.

Karin membuka sesuatu di sebuah file.

"nah ini, nih!" kata karin sambil menatap lekat komputer itu.

Suigetsu dan sasuke ikut menatap lekat dan seksama layar komputer itu.

"lihat! Si Haruno punya gambar sasuke-kun saat dia ganti baju untuk olahraga! Padahal-kan ini edisi terbatas para fans girl!" kata karin sambil menunjuk dg wajah mesumnya kearah foto sasuke yg sedang membuka baju sekolah yg menampakan six pack-nya.

BUGH, BUGH.

Dua pukulan mulus menghantam kepala karin dg begitu indahnya.

"iya deh...maaf!" kata karin sambil menghapus foto itu dan membuka file lain."ini yg dimaksud,sasuke!" kata karin lagi.

"'rencana pembunuhan jarak jauh'" gumam sasuke sambil membaca file tersebut.

"baca bagian tanggalnya! 'pelaksanaan tanggal: xx,bulan: x,tahun: xxxx'!" kata suigetsu menunjuk ke salah satu bagian dari layar dan dokumen itu.(aku nggak tau mau tanggal tahun ataupun bulan yg ditulis! Jadi disensor aja!)

"tunggu...bukannya itu hari ini?" kata sasuke.

"itu yg aku bilang kau harus cepat beraksi sas!" kata suigetsu lagi.

"tapi bagaimana aku tau mau mulai dari mana?" kata sasuke frustasi.

"kenapa otak pintarmu itu kembali menjadi kosong,sas!? Ini-kan rencana aksi si haruno, jadi disini tertulis 'tempat beraksi taman Konoha! Jam 10 malam.'" Kata suigetsu membaca lagi.

"selama itu? berarti kita tidak perlu terlalu khawatir!" kata sasuke kembali ke muka datar-nya.

"sas! Kita bahkan tidak tau apa langkah pertama dan berikutnya si haruno! Juga dari mana dia akan menembak! Apa umpannya untuk si pirang yg mirip pacar-mu itu!" kata suigetsu menjelaskan dg malasnya.

"tunggu! Tidak ada apa-apa disana?" tanya sasuke kembali sadar.

"tidak! Mungkin bagian itu dia masih belum rencanakan dg matang dan masih diperkirakan jadi dia tidak menulisnya! Tapi disini ada nomor seseorang. Nomornya:'xxx-xxx-xxxx'" kata suigetsu lagi dan lagi.(masih...-_- aku nggak tau nomor awal orang jepang! Jadi disensor!).

"tunggu... kalau tidak salah aku punya nomor yg mirip dg nomor itu! Tapi dimana?" kata sasuke memasang pose berpikirnya.

"kurasa kita harus mencari dari riwayat nomor telepon, HP, layanan dan nomor di daftar pribadimu yg penah kau hubungi!" kata suigetsu mengambil iphone sasuke tanpa izin dan menyambungkannya dg kabel data komputer itu. Dia kemudian menyuruh karin geser dan dia yg mengendalikan semuanya.

"hei, apa yg kau lakukan!" kata sasuke menghampiri suigetsu.

Suigetsu membuka aplikasi scanner dan meng-scan nomor misterius itu dg semua nomor yg ada didata pribadi sasuke.(aplikasi-nya aku buat-buat!).

"baiklah...karna kau memiliki banyak nomor telepon dan HP disini, mungkin butuh waktu yg lumayan lama! Tapi berdoa saja waktu itu cukup untuk berpikir dan sempat menggagalkan rencana haruno!" kata suigetsu mengambil segelas red wine yg ada disamping komputer itu.

"jangan sampai kau mabuk suigetsu! Atau aku yg susah!" omel karin.

"hei, kau juga suka minum yg seperti ini-kan?" kata suigetsu menyesap wine-nya.

"ya sudah! Kau juga benar, sekarang kepandaianku berkurang karna terlalu tertekan! Aku akan istirahat sebentar sambil memikirkan si J.L.E. itu! Bilang padaku kalau kalian menemukan sesuatu!" kata sasuke memijit kepalanya sambil keluar ruangan. Tidak lupa, sebelum keluar dia mengambil sebotol red wine kedalam kamar tempat dia biasa beristirahat.

Tambahan untuk informasi! Sasuke dan semua temannya memang suka minum minuman keras seperti bir, wine atau tequila dan lain-lainnya. Walaupun ada beberapa yg tidak suka seperti neji dan sai. Satu lagi, gedung bobrok itu adalah salah satu markas yg sasuke beli. Awalnya si pemilik tanah tidak mengerti kenapa sasuke sangat tertarik dg gedung bobroknya, tapi dia tidak peduli! Asalkan uangnya banyak, no problemo! Tapi jangan tetipu dg penampilan luar! Didalamnya gedung bobrok itu sangat diluar dugaan. Seperti isi hotel bintang 5 pribadi dg semua yg dibutuhkan anak SMA dan keatas tersedia.

Oke! Mari lanjut ke ceritanya.

Sementara itu, di kediaman Namikaze:

Naruko sedang membaca komik dikamarnya. Saat dia rasakan perutnya bersuara, dia segera turun ke dapur ingin mengambil cemilan.

"dei-nii! Aku lapar, ada yg bisa dimakan nggak?" tanya naruko dg mata tertutup. Tapi saat matanya terbuka, dia melihat deidara dan pacarnya konan, sedang berciuman mesra di meja makan.

Naruko seketika cengong ditempat. Hening sesaat sebelum deidara menyadari keberadaan adiknya dan melepaskan ciumannya dg konan teman satu gank-nya sekaligus pacarnya.

"na-naru-chan! A-apa yg membuatmu kemari!?" kata deidara sedikit gugup.

"n-naru-chan, lama nggak ketemu, ya?" kata konan ikut gugup.

"aaa...eh...a-aku mau makan cemilan! A-aku ambil biskuit ini ya!" kata naruko mengambil setoples biskuit dan pergi meninggalkan 2 pasangan itu.

'huh! Enak ya dei-nii! Punya pacar yg cantik, pintar dan sangat mencintainya! Kalau aku sih masih jomblo. Masih nggak tau suka sama siapa! Aku penasaran kalau naruto nee-san punya pacar nggak ya? Aku berharap betemu dg-nya dan menanyakannya! Nee-san...kau kemana saja selama ini?' batin naruko sambil memakan kue itu dan masuk kekamarnya.

Saat dia tengah makan kue sambil menonton T.V. yg ada dikamarnya, smartphone-nya berbunyi.

"ah! Ada e-mail! Tapi dari siapa? Alamatnya tidak dikenal!" kata naruko membuka e-mail itu.

 _From: xxx-xxx-xxxx_

 _To: Namikaze Naruko_

 _Ohayo naru-chan! Ini aku hinata!_

 _Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi jalan-jalan makan atau nonton bioskop nanti malam! Bisa nggak? Kalau bisa kita ketemu di taman Konoha didekat monumen valey of end jam 10 malam , ya!_

 _Kabari aku!_

Begitulah tulisan e-mail tersebut.

"wah, beruntung! Hari ini aku lagi nggak ada kerjaan. Dari pada merasa dihina oleh dei-nii karna aku jomblo, aku jalan-jalan sama hinata aja deh! Tapi masih lama sih...ya udah! Nunggu aja dulu!" kata naruko pada diri sendiri.

Dia kemudian membalas SMS tersebut mengatakan bahwa dia bisa ikut dan bilang dia akan sedikit lebih awal datangnya.

Dan kegiatan memakan biskuit sambil menonton T.V.-nya berlanjut.

Di atap tempat Sakura berada:

Sakura sedang meng-cek riwayat pengiriman-nya. Dia segera menghapus alamat e-mail naruko dan e-mail yg baru saja dia kirim ke naruko.

"huh! Kata-kata manis tadi sangat menggelikan! Aku harap ini pertama dan terakhir kali aku mengirim e-mail seperti itu!" gumam sakura.

Sakura sudah menyiapkan semua yg dia butuhkan. Cemilan, air minum, teropong night vision, pistol kecil, riffle, dan lainnya. Dia juga tidak lupa membawa dua penyamaran agar kesaksian orang-orang yg melihatnya nanti berbeda-beda. Tentu saja kali ini dia meminta bantuan ino temannya yg keluarganya memiliki toko butik dan aksesoris.

Ternyata memiliki teman seperti ino dan tenten tidak sia-sia juga!

"baiklah! ayo kita lihat apa sniper ini berguna begitu juga dg buku itu!" kata sakura mulai membidik sesuatu.

Dia memilih seekor bebek yg sedang berjalan didekat sungai di monumen taman Konoha itu.

Sakura menarik nafas dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Dia kemudian menarik pelatuk sniper itu dan melesatlah peluru senapan yg terbuat dari besi itu kearah bebek itu. Bebek itu mati seketika dg suara dor yg keras yg mengejutkan semua orang yg melihat kejadian itu. Keadaan menjadi panik dibawah sana. Sakura hanya menyeringai puas dg bidikan pertamanya. Dia mengganti peluru besi itu dg peluru perak dari tenten yg sangat khusus.

"aku akan pastikan Namikaze! Kau akan menjadi bidikan kedua-ku dg sniper ini!" gumam sakura dg senyum licik-nya.

Di gedung bobrok markas sasuke:

Sasuke sedang berbaring termenung di tempat tidur sederhana itu. Dia memikirkan tentang semua masalah berliuk-liuk ini. Pikirannya pusing, otaknya serasa lelah, kepalanya seberat batu sekarang dan badannya terasa gerah. Dia sudah benar-benar tertekan sejak hari kematian naruto 1 tahun yg lalu. Selama itu pula banyak masalah dan kejadian aneh muncul dikehidupan SMA-nya ini. Seperti si J.L.E. yg menyebalkan nan gila itu, shikamaru yg tiba-tiba dirasuki sesuatu dikepalanya, munculnya naruko dan fakta bahwa naruto itu sebenarnya anak dari Namikaze. Tiba-tiba muncul satu pertanyaan lagi di pikiran sasuke.

'kenapa naruto memakai marga Uzumaki jika ayahnya Namikaze sedangkan ibunya Senju?'

Oke! Pikirannya benar-benar penuh dg pertanyaan selama 17 tahun hidupnya saat ini.

Sasuke's Pov:

Ya ampun pikiranku benar-benar penuh! Aku tidak bisa berpiki jernih lagi sejak kematian naruto. Sampai-sampai kemampuan berpikirku sudah hilang. Naruto, andai saja kau disini...mungkin pikiranku bisa jadi lebih jernih lagi.

Aku kemudian melihat kesebuah buku. Buku Sherlok Homes. Dulu naruto sering membicarakan tentang buku ini kepadaku.

Aku kemudian membuka buku itu membaca bagian-bagian yg selalu naruto ceritakan kepadaku. Walaupun aku ini pintar dan seorang Uchiha, aku tidak terlalu suka bahkan tidak membaca buku sherlok homes ini. Jadi cobalah sekali-kali!

' _kunci dari sebuah penyelesaian kasus adalah berpikir tenang. Ambil satu persatu dari bagian misteri dan rangkum dalam sebuah analisis. Didalam analisis itu nantinya kita dapat mengetahui kunci dari sebuah teka teki. Jangan berpikir terlalu keras dan tertekan. Tenang dan masukkan satu-persatu bagian-bagian puzzle misteri tersebut."_

Aku membaca sebuah kata-kata bijak disalah satu bagian buku itu yg selalu dibicarakan naruto.

Heh! Berpikir jernih, tenang dan tidak tertekan, he?

Ya...mungkin buku ini tau apa yg sedang aku alami. Jika saja aku bisa sedikit lebih tenang dan dapat mengetahui misteri nomor misterius itu dg rencana pembunuhan naruko yg dilakukan si jidat. Biasanya orang akan menghubungi seseorang lewat e-mail atau telepon untuk menariknya ke lokasi yg ditentukan.

Aku hanya menghela nafas menutup buku itu. kemudian kembali membaringkan diri ditempat tidur.

Tapi si haruno itu tidak pandai dalam menembak di keramaian. Hehehe... aku jadi ingat dg film detective conan itu. Movie 18 berjudul "The Sniper from Another Dimension". Pada penembakan terakhir si pelaku memancing mangsanya ketempat strategis yg sunyi dan jarak yg jitu untuk menembak. Kalau si haruno sih mungkin akan memakai jarak tembak yg pendek!

Aku terkekeh geli dg pikiranku barusan. Tapi tiba-tiba aku menyadari sesuatu.

"masaka..."

Dg segera, aku memakai jaketku dan berlari keluar. Aku menekan nomor suigetsu dan meneleponnya dg HP-ku yg lain sambil masih berlari.

" _moshi-moshi sasuke? Ada apa? Kau perlu bantal atau minuman lainnya?"_ kata suigetsu di ujung yg lain.

"bukan saat-nya untuk bercanda baka! Aku akan pergi ketempat aksi sakura itu!" kataku menaikkan suaraku 1 oktaf dari biasanya.

" _eh? Kau sudah memecahkannya? Ternyata kemampuan analisismu kembali!"_ kata suigetsu dg cara bicara terkagum.

"jangan basa-basi lagi! Aku ingin kau segera mempercepat men-scaning dan segera menghubungiku jika kau menemukan nomor yg sesuai dg nomor-nomorku. Ambil juga data nomor telepon para murid baru dan kakak kelas!" kataku sambil mempercepat lariku

" _eh? Tunggu sas! Aku akan menyusulmu!"_ kata suigetsu.

"jangan! Tidak usah! Kau disana saja. Bantu karin dan percepat scan-nya. Aku ada micro disk terbaru dari Uchiha Inc. yg bisa mempercepat sebuah scaning. Pakai itu! Letaknya di laci paling bawah dari meja komputer! Jangan sampai kau terlambat melaporkannya! Aku tutup teleponnya!" kataku langsung menutup teleponnya.

Semoga saja aku tidak salah!

End of Sasuke Pov.

Sementara itu mari kita lihat keadaan suigetsu yg terheran-heran.

"apa-apaan si Uchiha bungsu itu? main perintah saja!" geram suigetsu.

Dia kemudian membuka laci yg dimaksud sasuke tadi. Disana terlihat sebuah micro disk yg dibilang sasuke terletak anggun ditempatnya. Suigetsu segera duduk dikursi komputer dan memasukkan disk itu. seketika, pen-scaning menjadi lebih cepat.

"wow! Sasuke tidak bohong tentang disk ini!" kata suigetsu.

"tapi...apa maksud sasuke-kun terburu-buru seperti itu?" tanya karin.

"aku juga kurang tau! Tapi dari nada bicaranya dia benar-benar serius. Sebaiknya kita bantu dia dg cepat!" kata suigetsu.

"ah! Sudah jam 20.35! masakanku bisa hangus!" kata karin.

Waktu yg tersisa untuk Uchiha sasuke, 2 jam 5 menit.

Di kediaman Namikaze:

"dan ingat untuk tidak terlalu keluyuran malam-malam! Kalau pulang nggak ada yg antarin, telepon nii-chan! Jangan lupa..."

Terdengar suara ocehan sang sulung Namikaze kepada adik semata wayangnya.

"iya,iya dei-nii! Aku akan baik-baik saja! Ditambah aku kenal banyak orang yg baik, kok!" kata naruko berusaha meyakinkan deidara.

"kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa pulang sendiri di malam hari? Nanti kau tersesat, diculik atau diperkosa gimana?" kata deidara sambil membayangkan hal yg mungkin terjadi kepada adik tersayangnya.

"dei-nii! Naru udah gede. Udah 16 tahun, udah haid dan pernah belajar karate! Jadi naru bukan anak kecil cengeng, manja dan suka ngompol yg dulu kau asuh!" kata naruko menyikapi sikap kakaknya yg over protektif ini.

"hhhaaah...baiklah! asalkan kau pulang tidak lebih dari jam 12 malam oke? Besok kau juga mau sekolah! Jadi juga pastikan pulang secepat mungkin. Hati-hati, udara dingin diluar dan salju disini bertumpukan! Tou-san dan kaa-san sedang ada urusan di Kyoto jadi aku yg bertanggung jawab atas segala sesuatu tentang dirimu! Nanti kau bisa saja tertimbun salju 1 meter,gimana?!" kata deidara melihat kearah luar.

"iya dei-nii! Ini-kan nonton bioskop. Pasti disana ada penghangat ruangan! Ditambah kalau ada badai salju aku pasti telpon kok!" kata naruko malas.

"baiklah! hati-hati dijalan ya! Kalau pergi ke taman Konoha butuh waktu 1 jam 5 menit menggunakan kereta. Karna kereta menuju kesana hari ini agak terlambat keberangkatannya jadi kau harus pergi cepat dan pulang cepat! Nii-chan sayang naru-chan!~" kata deidara mengakhiri pidatonya.

Dan akhirnya naruko bisa pergi ke taman konoha dari semua ceramah kakak semata wayangnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke sedang berlari ngos-ngosan menuju tempat yg dia sekarang pikirkan. Ya! Taman Konoha!

Sasuke's Pov:

Semoga analisis-ku kali ini tidak meleset seperti kejadian 1 tahun yg lalu!

Jika si haruno itu memang memanggil naruko lewat e-mail atau semacamnya dg nomor yg dia catat, kemungkinan besar itu nomor naruko. Dari data yg didapatkan suigetsu dan karin, dia ingin melakukannya pada hari ini. Mereka juga menemukan bubuk mesiu dan peluru pistol di kamar si jidat yg berarti si haruno ingin menembak naruko. Jika dia ingin melakukan penembakan dia harus mencari tempat sunyi karna dia tidak pandai menembak di keramaian. Jangankan keramaian, ini pengalaman menembak pertamanya juga, kan?

Kalau tidak salah tempat yg sunyi disini gedung tua di pinggiran kota, tapi disana tidak ada titik menembak yg jitu itu sebabnya dia memilih taman konoha saat malam hari. Jadi melihat waktu pelaksanaan, dia pasti tau kalau di taman itu saat musim dingin tidak banyak orang yg datang dan keadaan seperti sepi. Waktu pelaksanaan jam 10 malam alias jam 22.00, hari ini kereta terlambat pemberangkatannya dan butuh waktu 1 jam 5 menit untuk sampai kesana dari kompleks Konoha. Jika aku lari mugkin masih sempat. Tapi rasanya naruko akan pergi dg kereta jam sekarang apalagi kalau dia memutuskan naik kereta bawah tanah. Sedangkan aku butuh waktu hampir 2 jam jika berlari, bukan lagi berhenti untuk ambil nafas!

 _Triiing...triiiing..._

Kurasakan HP-ku berdering. Aku yg sudah mengetahui siapa yg menelepon langsung mengangkatnya dan masih berlari dg cepat.

"moshi-moshi, ada apa suigetsu?" tanya-ku.

" _sas, ternyata selama ini nomor misterius itu nomor gadis pirang itu! ini gawat sas! Ini pasti berarti..."_ sebelum suigetsu sempat melanjutkan perkataannya aku sudah memotongnya.

"aku sudah tau! Aku sedang ke lokasi yg direncanakan sekarang! Sementara itu aku ingin kau meretas ke CCTV taman Konoha dan cari sesuatu yg mencurigakan disana yg bersangkutan dg urusanku! Sudah dulu, kututup teleponnya!" aku langsung menutup teleponnya.

Ya ampun, kalau terus seperti ini...

.

.

.

Naruko's Pov:

Aku sedang berada di kereta menuju taman kota. Beruntung aku pintar, aku naik kereta bawah tanah yg nggak ada salju-nya! Tapi masih harus nunggu agak lama karna kereta bawah tanah penuh dan agak jauh dari lokasi taman Konoha. Mudah-mudahan hinata nggak nunggu lama.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah pengumuman mendadak.

" _mohon maaf bagi penumpang yg terburu-buru, kami memiliki sedikit kesalahan terhadap rute awalnya yg membuat waktu sampai kita malam ini diundur! Mohon maaf!"_

Ya ampun! Hidup ini penuh dg beban. Dei-nii benar. Salju itu sangat berbahaya jika sudah menumpuk.

Kalau terus seperti ini...

.

.

.

'bisa-bisa saja aku terlambat!'

.

.

.

 _Waktu sedang mengejar sasuke dan naruko_

 _Sang cerry blossom sedang menunggu mangsanya dg nafsu untuk darah_

 _Suigetsu dan karin tidak bisa berkonsentrasi mencari apa yg sasuke perintahkan._

 _Semua keadaan genting ini membuat semua pihak kewalahan._

 _Kali ini permainan waktu si Haruno dimulai untuk semua pihak._

 _Lalu apakah kutukan Namikaze-Senju dg Haruno?_

 _Siapakah yg akan tertembak oleh Sakura dan menjadi bidikan keduanya?_

 _Apakah Suigetsu menemukan sesuatu?  
Saksikan kelanjutan Kisah Kasih Sang Kekasih ini!_

.

.

.

.

 _Bersambung ke chapter 9_

Pesan Author:

Halo minna! Bagaimana chap 8-nya?

Apa analisis-nya terlalu sederhana dan nggak nyambung? Ceritanya nggak jelas? Penjelasan kurang?

Eh? Kok aku jadi sewot sih? Hehehe...maklum senpai, saya baru pertama kali ini buat cerita berliuk-liuk kayak gini pakai analisis! Aku juga agak kehabisan ide waktu bagian analisisnya! Ending-nya aja lagi susah nyarinya!

Doa-in fic ini bisa tamat dg happy ending, ya!

Oh ya! Bagi senpai yg mau nanya, kritik, pesan atau saran alur cerita buat Fujita, tolong di refiew, ya!~ Bagi senpai yg sudah tau apa yg terjadi selanjutnya, maafkan Fujita karna nggak bisa buat cerita yg tertutup atau rahasia!

Nantikan chap 9-nya ya senpai! Aduh~ jadi semangat nih! Soalnya saya nggak pernah bikin fic dg pajang segini dan chapter yg udah mau chap 9!

See you later minna-san!~ plis repiew!~


	9. Takdir Setiap Pihak

Kisah Kasih Sang Kekasih

By: Fujita2004Namikaze

Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 9:

Takdir Setiap Pihak

Bersama Suigetsu dan Karin:

"ya ampun! Ini menyebalkan!" teriak suigetsu memukul meja komputer itu dg lumayan keras.

"tenangkan dirimu suigetsu!" kata karin.

"bagaimana aku bisa tenang! Sasuke sedang berjuang diluar sana sedangkan kita duduk diam disini bermain komputer?! Bisa-bisa saja dia tertembak!" kata suigetsu frustasi.

Sebenarnya alasan suigetsu mengkhawatirkan sasuke bukan sekedar teman gank saja. Sasuke adalah teman dan sahabat pertamanya sejak dia pindah ke tokyo ingin melanjutkan SMA-nya ditempat yg lebih baik. Awalnya dia hanya anak desa biasa yg berkecukupan terbatas.  
"suigetsu!" karin mulai mengeras kepada suigetsu. Dia kemudian menarik kursi itu dan menghadapan suigetsu kehadapannya dan menatapnya intens.

"dengar suigetsu! Kau ini tidak sebodoh itu untuk terus ber-frustasi dan mengkhawatirkan orang lain seperti anak kecil yg memohon tentang keselamatan ayahnya di sebuah perang! Kau ini laki-laki jantan yg dapat mengerti suatu situasi! Sekarang tenangkan dirimu! Dan lakukan apa yg sasuke minta, dasar hiu pemalas!" kata karin menceramahi suigetsu dg nada keras.

"b-baik!" kata suigetsu mulai bekerja dan meretas kamera CCTV disekitar taman konoha.

'kuharap semua masih belum terlambat...!' batin karin dg raut muka cemas yg sebenarnya juga sedari tadi sudah panik.

.

 _Kekhawatiran adalah hal yg wajar bagi semua orang yg berprikemanusiaan! Jika dia tidak pernah mengkhawatirkan seseorang selama hidupnya, maka orang mungkin itu tidak berprikemanusiaan! Namun jangan jadikan kekhawatiran suatu halangan bagimu untuk mencoba!_

.

" _para penumpang yg setia! Akhirnya setelah menunggu lama, kita semua sampai di stasiun 'valley of end'. Silahkan turun lewat pintu kiri dg berbaris!"_ terdengar sebuah pengumuman kereta api yg memberitahukan bahwa mereka telah tiba di salah stau stasiun kereta bawah tanah yg dekat dg taman konoha.

'uh! Akhirnya sampai juga! Sampai pegal kakiku menunggu kereta bawah tanah ini!' batin naruko berjalan keluar kereta tersebut sambil sedikit berdesak-desakan.

"kalau jalan kaki dari sini butuh waktu 30 menit, ya? Ya ampun! Aku benar-benar akan terlambat!" gumam naruko mulai mengambil langkah keluar stasiun kereta bawah tanah.

'harus cepat sampai! Hinata tidak pernah mengecewakanku! Jadi aku tidak akan mengecewakannya!' batin naruko mulai berlari kecil.

Tapi dia tiba-tiba berhenti di tangga keluar stasiun untuk sejenak.

"tapi kenapa alamat e-mail hinata dan e-mail-nya yg tadi berbeda ya?" gumam naruko berpikir."ah, sudahlah! Mungkin baterai HP-nya habis jadi dia meminjam punya kakak, adik, atau keluarganya yg lain!" ucap naruko melanjutkan langkahnya dg ceria tanpa kecurigaan.

.

' _ada udang dibalik batu! Ada kebohongan dibalik kejujuran! Ada muka menyeringai dibalik sebuah senyuman! Dunia ini penuh dg kebohongan. Dan bukan berarti teman terdekatmu termasuk orang yg sepenuhnya jujur!'_

.

Sasuke berlari dg terburu-buru dan napas tersenggal-senggal. Dia sudah berlari sejak tadi dan sekarang sudah berkeringat. Nafas-nya yg memburu terlihat jelas karna suhu udara salju yg dingin. Tiba-tiba, saat sasuke tengah mengambil nafas disebuah tiang listrik, turun hujan salju.

"cih! Salju menyebalkan!" karna emosi, sasuke melepaskan jaket tebalnya yg menghalanginya berlari sedari tadi. Sekarang dia hanya mengenakan kaos T-Shirt biasa dg celana jeans di tengah salju tebal ini.

'aku harap aku tidak akan terlambat kali ini!' batin sasuke dalam hati.

Tapi sasuke menyadari sesuatu saat melihat keatas langit.

"masaka... dia akan menembak dari gedung itu?" gumam sasuke menyadari sebuah sinar dari sebuah gunung dan bayangan siluet manusia berambut pink.

"kuso!" sasuke semakin mempercepat laju larinya.

.

' _karma selalu datang disaat terakhir! Dan setelah seseorang mendapat karma, orang tersebut akan menyesali semua yg dia perbuat di masa lalu-nya! Tapi bukan berarti karma selalu datang dalam setiap masalahnya, kan?!'_

.

Sakura sedang berdiri dg tumpuan lututnya di tepi gedung itu sambil mengatur snipernya yg ditumpu sebuah alat tumpuan sniper.(kayak punya shuichi di detective conan movie 20 "The Darkest Nightmare". Kalau mau lihat, tengok sendiri di bagian pengejaran amuro dan shuichi di bagian paling awal sebelum opening-nya!)

"sedikit lagi serangga kecil! Sedikit lagi kau akan sampai ke wilayah jaring laba-labaku dan aku akan memangsamu!" gumam sakura melihat dg scope-nya naruko yg berlari kecil mendekati monumen yg dia maksud di e-mail pancingan itu.

Tapi dia tiba-tiba tidak sengaja melihat seseorang yg dia kenali dari arah berlawanan di tempat naruko berlari cepat kearah taman dan monumen 'valley of end' itu. Ya! Orang yg dilihatnya itu adalah sasuke.

"cih! Kenapa sasuke-kun selalu menghalangiku lagi!? Apa dia memang sepeduli itu pada gadis kampungan penggoda ini?! Kalau begitu aku harus segera membunuh gadis itu!" kata sakura pada diri sendiri sambil mulai memasang peluru dan mengaktifkan sinar laser pada scope yg dia pakai.

Lalu dia melihat kearah naruko lagi.

"dia sudah mulai mendekat! Cepatlah pirang. Karna sebentar lagi ajal akan menjemputmu dan sasuke-kun akan menjadi milikku!" gumam sakura sambil menggretakkan giginya tidak sabar.

.

' _ada istilah "pembunuh berdarah dingin". Apa artinya? Ternyata itu bukan hanya berarti pembunuh yg tidak memiliki rasa kasihan. Tapi juga pembunuh yg tidak pantas disebut manusia lagi, Karna kedinginan darah dan hatinya!_

.

Naruko akhirnya sampai di jembatan monumen 'valley of end'.

Untuk tambahan informasi lagi, valley of end andalah monumen kuno tentang bagaimana berdirinya wilayah konoha pada zaman edo(yg saya buat-buat) oleh keturunan terdahulu Senju dg Uchiha. Monumen ini berbentuk patung 2 shinobi terdahulu yg membuat sebuah segel tangan harimau dg satu tangan dan menatap satu sama lain seakan ingin bertarung. Ditengah-tengahnya ada sebuah sungai kecil dan latar belakang sebuah air terjun mini yg menambah kesan zaman dahulunya. Kenapa dinamakan monumen valley of end? Karna konon, dulu valley of end benar-benar ada disekitar wilayah konoha dan disanalah sebuah pertempuran dahsyat muncul dari keluarga Senju dan Uchiha sampai jurang tersebut hancur bersama dg akhir perang tersebut. Jadi bisa disimpulkan miniatur valley of end ini adalah monumen untuk mengenang masa lalu yg suram dan menghargai para pendahulu yg pernah mati terhormat ditempat ini.

Naruko melihat kearah monumen 2 shinobi itu yg membuatnya membelakangi sakura yg sedang membidiknya. Hal ini juga membuat naruko tidak melihat ada sebuah sinar laser dikepalanya.

"wah~ hujan saljunya sejuk sekali hari ini!" gumam naruko melihat kearah salju yg berjatuhan.

"hinata-chan juga terlambat ya? Kurasa aku harus menunggunya disini!" gumam naruko lagi.

Sementara naruko yg tidak tau dirinya dibidik dan menikmati salju, sasuke berlari tergopoh-gopoh mencari keberadaannya.

"sial! Dimana naruko?" gumam sasuke pada diri sendiri.

Dia kemudian melihat naruko disebuah jembatan dan melihat sebuah sinar laser dari gedung yg tadi dia lihat berada dibelakang kepala naruko. Sasuke yg segera menyadari itu perbuatan sakura, segera berlari semakin kencang walau oksigen di paru-parunya saat ini tidak mendukung.

"NARUKO, AWAS! MENUNDUK!" teriak sasuke sambil berlari mendekat.

"eh? Sasuke-senpai?" gumam naruko melihat kearah sasuke.

Sementara itu, sakura yg melihat keadaan yg menurutnya tepat segera beraksi dan akan menarik pelatuknya.

"die!" gumam sakura sebelum menarik pelatuk tersebut.

Sasuke dg segera melompat kearah naruko dan melindungi naruko dg tubuhnya. Tapi sebelum mereka bisa menghindari jalur tembakan peluru sakura tersebut, bahu sasuke sudah lebih dulu terkena peluru dan berlobang mengeluarkan darah. Mereka-pun terjatuh ke tanah setelah sasuke tertembak.

Sakura yg melihat yg terkena peluru adalah sasuke langsung kaget dan melebarkan matanya tak percaya sekaligus takut.

"sasuke-kun...tertembak..." gumam sakura dg tatapan horor.

Dia kemudian segera memasukkan semua barang-barangnya kedalam sebuah tas, membakar barang yg sudah tidak perlu dan mengganti samaran. Setelah semuanya selesai dan dia pikir tidak ada jejak tanda kehadirannya lagi yg tertinggal, dia segera pergi dari tempat itu tanpa membuat kecurigaan.

Kembali ke naruko dan sasuke!

Sasuke sekarang pingsan ditanah dg darah mengalir dari bahunya.

"senpai?! Senpai! Sadar senpai! SASUKE-SENPAI!" teriak naruko sambil berusaha menutup lubang dibahu sasuke dan menahan air mata.

"kuso! Kuso!" gumam naruko sambil terus berusaha menutup lubang tersebut.

Tuba-tiba, HP yg ada disaku celana sasuke berdering. Naruko segera mengangkat HP sasuke tanpa ragu.

"halo? Apa ini teman sasuke-senpai?!" kata naruko dg suara sedikit gemetar dg setengah berteriak.

" _eh? Ini siapa? Mana sasuke?!"_ kata orang di ujung satu lagi yg ternyata adalah suigetsu.

"a-aku adik kelas sasuke-senpai! Tolong sasuke-senpai! Dia tertembak seseorang dan sekarang bahunya berdarah!" kata naruko.

" _hah!? Sasuke berdarah?! Baiklah, kau tenang dan tutup luka sasuke. Jangan biarkan darahnya keluar terlalu banyak! Aku akan menelpon 911!"_ kata suigetsu berusaha tenang.

"i-iya...hiks...baik!" lalu naruko memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Dia kemudian merobek syal yg dia pakai dan segera membalutnya di bahu sasuke. Karna malam itu sudah jam 10.25, naruko hanya bisa melihat dari lampu hias monumen dan lampu jalan. Tiba-tiba, hujan salju menjadi badai salju yg sangat kencang.

"gawat! Kalau badai salju sekencang ini dan salju setebal ini, bisa-bisa senpai kedinginan atau ambulans tidak sempat datang!" gumam naruko melihat kearah sekitar.

"seseorang tolong! Dei-nii tolong... Konan-nee tolong... Kiba-senpai tolong... Sai-senpai tolong... Hinata-chan tolong... Shikamaru-senpai tolong...!"gumam naruko meminta tolong kepada siapa saja yg ada dipikirannya sambil memeluk sasuke yg kedinginan. Tiba-tiba dia teringat dg seseorang yg dia tau sedang kencan disekitar sini malam ini.

"...NEJI-SENPAI TOLONG!" teriak naruko dg sekuat tenaga. Dia kemudian melepaskan jaket dan syalnya untuk menyelimuti sasuke yg hanya mengenakan T-shirt dan memeluk pemuda yg tadi menyelamatkannya. Membiarkan tubuh kecilnya tertimpa salju dan hawa dingin.

"SESEORANG TOLONG!" teriak naruko terus menerus sambil memeluk sasuke.

Tapi nihil. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Sekarang hanya sebuah keajaiban yg dapat menyelamatkan mereka berdua.

'neji-senpai tolong...' doa naruko dalam hati sambil menjaga kesadarannya karna suhu udara yg terlalu dingin.

.

 _Tuhan kadang membuat takdir yg tidak terduga. Tapi dia bisa saja membuat sebuah kejadian terjadi yg orang pikir tidak mungkin terjadi disaat-saat tertentu. Ya...semua kebenaran hanya ditangannya, kan!?_

.

Sementara itu, neji sedang kencan dg tenten disebuah bioskop dekat taman itu. Film yg mereka tonton selesai pada jam 10.11.

"neji-kun, ayo pulang! Hari udah malam dan badai saljunya kencang sekali!" kata tenten sambil menggandeng tangan neji manja.

"baiklah! Ayo kemobil!" kata neji sambil menunjuk kemobilnya lalu berjalan kesana yg diikuti tenten.

"ayo neji-kun! Hari ini dingin sekali!" kata tenten setelah dirinya dan neji sudah masuk.

"iya, iya sabar tenten! Kita akan lewat taman konoha yg lebih cepat rutenya!" kata neji menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

'tunggu! Bukannya itu tempat sakura akan membidik naruko-kan?! Dan dia bilang akan melakukannya malam hari sekitar jam 10 malam! Sakura...kuharap rencanamu sudah selesai!' batin tenten khawatir.

Tenten khawatir karena jika neji menemukan selongsong peluru atau peluru yg-dia kira-menembak naruko dan memeriksa sidik jari yg ada disana. Akan ditemukan sidik jari tenten yg mencuri peluru itu saat orang tuanya tidak melihat. Ditambah lagi di perusahaan tenten, karyawan harus menggunakan sarung tangan jika memegang bahan atau senjata yg akan dijual. Yg berarti tenten-lah satu-satunya yg akan dicurigai karna tidak sempat memakai sarung tangan pengaman.

"kau kenapa tenten? Kau tegang sekali?" tanya neji melirik kearah kekasihnya itu melalui kaca mobil.

"tidak ada neji-kun! Kita cepat saja ya!" kata tenten dg wajah agak pucat.

Mereka-pun pergi mengarahkan mobil kearah taman konoha. Saat tengah melintas melewati taman tersebut, neji tidak sengaja melirik kearah sebuah sosok yg sedang bersimpuh dan terlihat menangis.

"hei tenten! Siapa itu?" tanya neji yg tidak terlalu bisa melihat karna memperhatikan jalan. Sekarang dia sedang mencoba memparkir mobilnya ditengah badai salju itu agar bisa melihat siapa sosok tersebut.

Tenten yg membawa sebuah teropong mini yg tadi dia gunakan untuk menonton mengambil teropong itu dan melihat kearah sosok tersebut.

'eh? I-itu naruko? Kenapa dia menangis dan bersimpuh seperti itu? Juga dia seperti memeluk seseorang... siapa dia?' batin tenten melihat dg heran.

Dia kemudian men-zoom lagi pandangan teropongnya walau dihalangi badai salju itu. Dan dia dapat melihat jelas rambut raven pantat ayam yg sangat dia kenali.

"masaka...sasuke-kun?!" gumam tenten yg kelepasan membilangnya keras.

Neji yg mendengarnya segera menghentikan mesin mobil dan melihat lagi kepada sosok tersebut.

"apa itu memang sasuke? Apa yg dia lakukan? Dan kenapa sosok itu menangis didepan sasuke?" tanya neji sambil memicingkan mata dan berusaha mengenali sosok tersebut.

Tenten yg menyadari kesalahannya segera berpikir. Dia-pun mengikuti suasana disekitarnya dan bersikap tidak tau apa-apa.

"a-aku juga tidak tau neji-kun! Apa sebaiknya kita kesana?" tanya tenten.

"bodoh! Tentu saja kita harus membantunya!" teriak neji segera memasang jaketnya. Neji kemudian lekas membuka pintu mobil dan berlari kearah sosok tersebut tapi membiarkan pintu mobilnya terbuka.

"m-mate, neji-kun!" teriak tenten sambil ikut memasang jaketnya dan keluar mobil dg langkah yg lebih pelan.

"sasuke!" teriak neji sambil berlari. Setelah lumayan dekat, neji melihat sosok yg memeluk sasuke tanpa jaket yg ternyata adalah naruko.

"naruko? Sasuke?" gumam neji melihat mereka berdua.

Naruko yg awalnya menutup matanya karna kelelahan menangis dan kedinginan, membuka matanya setelah mendengar neji dan melihat kearahnya.

"n-neji-senpai...y-yokatta..." kata naruko dg suara serak dan kecil.

"naruko, apa yg terjadi?" tanya neji sambil memegang kadua bahu naruko yg membuatnya terduduk.

"syukurlah...kau datang! Rumah sakit...sasuke-senpai...luka tembak..." gumam naruko tidak jelas dg mata sayu.

"hei, apa yg terjadi?! Rumah sakit? Sasuke? Luka tembak?!" teriak neji menggoyangkan bahu naruko agar dia sadar.

"cepat..." itulah yg digumamkan naruko sebelum kepalanya tertunduk lemas karna pingsan.

"cepat?" neji pun segera memeriksa sasuke. Saat memeriksa sasuke, dia melihat kearah bahu sasuke yg dililit kain dan bekas darah disekitarnya dan disekitar tanah didekatnya.

"a-apa-apaan ini?! Sasuke?!" teriak neji.

"a-ada apa neji-kun?" tanya tenten yg baru saja sampai disebelah neji.

"tenten! Kau cepat bawa naruko! Aku akan bawa sasuke! Kita bawa mereka ke mobil dan rumah sakit!" kata neji dg tatapan serius.

Tenten dg sigap menggendong tubuh naruko-walau agak terpaksa- dan neji dg hati-hati juga menggendong tubuh sasuke yg lumayan berat. Mereka berdua kemudian menyeret naruko dan sasuke-dg hati-hati- kedalam mobil.

"tenten, kau periksa mereka sebentar! Bilang padaku kalau ada sesuatu yg janggal terjadi kepada mereka!" kata neji sambil memasang sabuk pengaman dan menghidupkan mesin mobil. "pegangan...!" gumam neji sambil menancap gas mobil dg kuat. Sekarang mobil neji telah resmi menjadi mobil balapan ditengah badai yg ber-finish di rumah sakit konoha.

Sementara itu, tenten memeriksa keadaan naruko dg sasuke. Walau dihatinya masih ada rasa sedikit takut, bingung dan enggan. Dia takut bahwa dia ketahuan berkomplotan dg sakura. Dia bingung harus melakukan apa dan memilih pihak siapa. Dia sebenarnya enggan untuk menolong sasuke dan naruko. Tapi melihat kondisi naruko yg menggigil dan kulitnya berwarna kebiru-biruan dan sasuke yg terlihat masih menahan sakit dan dingin walau dia pingsan, tenten memutuskan untuk menolong mereka. Apa salahnya menolong lawan dibalik selimut? Mereka teman-teman kekasihnya-kan?

"neji-kun, suhu tubuh naruko saat ini sangat tidak normal. Bahkan bisa dibilang hampir membeku! Sedangkan sasuke kehilangan cukup banyak darah yg membuat mukanya terlihat pucat. Kita harus cepat kerumah sakit!" kata tenten dg nada yg khawatir.

"tenang saja! Malam ini sedang jarang orang berkendara karna badai salju dan dingin. Jadi kita bisa ngebut walau jarak pandang terbatas!" kata neji semakin meningkatkan kecepatan kendaraannya.

 _Tring...Trrriiing..._

Terdengar sebuah bunyi telepon berdering dari arah saku celana sasuke. Tenten yg mendengarnya segera mengeluarkan HP tersebut dan mengangkatnya.

"h-halo, siapa ini?" tanya tenten.

" _hei, kau si rambut cepol 2, kan?! Dimana sasuke dan naruko?! Apa yg kau lakukan kepada mereka?!"_ kata pria ditelpon yg sudah jelas adalah suigetsu karna cuma dia yg menelepon ke HP sasuke dari tadi.

"hei, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa terhadap mereka! Jangan asal menuduh dasar hiu..." tapi belum selesai tenten berbicara, neji sudah mengambil HP itu lebih dulu sambil masih menyetir.

"halo suigetsu? Lama tidak berjumpa, ya?" kata neji.

" _eh? Hyuga-banci disana? Sebenarnya apa yg terjadi disana!?"_ tanya suigetsu dari ujung sana.

"jangan berdebat sekarang! Saat ini sasuke sedang terluka dan naruko kedinginan, kami sedang mengantar mereka kerumah sakit!" jelas neji.

" _syukurlah! Tadi aku baru saja mau bilang bahwa 911 tidak bisa datang jadi aku mau tanya dimana lokasi mereka sekarang dan menjemput mereka!"_ kata suigetsu lagi.

" _okelah! Kita ketemu nanti dirumah sakit! Untuk informasi, golongan darah sasuke AB resus negatif!"_ kata suigetsu lagi dg santainya.

"eh?! AB resus negatif?! Apa rumah sakit mempunyai stok darah secukup itu untuk sasuke?!" tanya neji setengah berteriak dan hampir menabrak jalanan.

" _tenang Hyuga! Aku tau 2 orang yg mempunyai golongan darah sama seperti sasuke! Dan beruntungnya dia juga teman sasuke!"_ kata suigetsu lagi.

"lalu, mereka itu siapa?" tanya neji.

" _tentu saja, gadis pirang yg kau bawa itu! Dan... Shion."_ Kata suigetsu yg sebenarnya menyeringai di ujung telepon.

Neji hanya termenung mendengar penuturan dari suigetsu tadi.'shion? yg benar saja! Apa katanya nanti kalau melihat seseorang yg sangat mirip teman kecilnya dulu?! Dan emangnya dia mau mendonor-kan darahnya untuk sasuke yg pernah menyakiti naruto dimasa lalu?!' batin neji.

" _sudah dulu ya Hyuga-banci! Jaa nee!~"_ lalu suigetsu menutup teleponnya.

Neji masih saja termenung bahkan tidak menyadari dia masih menyetir mobilnya. Sampai tenten menyadarkannya dari lamunan panjangnya.

"neji-kun, awas! rumah sakitnya kelewatan!" kata tenten setengah berteriak sambil menggoyangkan bahu neji sedikit kencang.

Neji dg segera menekan rem-nya secara mendadak yg membuat dirinya dan tenten sedikit terlonjak.

"apa yg kau pikirkan neji-kun?" tanya tenten dg muka cemas.

"ah! Tidak ada. Ayo kita bawa mereka cepat!" kata neji segera mematikan mesin dan membuka pintu mobilnya.

Neji dan tenten-pun membawa mereka berdua ke dalam rumah sakit yg segera dibantu oleh para suster dan dokter yg ada disana. Mereka semua mengiringi sasuke dan naruko yg sudah diletakkan disebuah tempat tidur pasien bersama-sama.

"apa mereka akan baik-baik saja, dok?" tanya neji kepada dokter yg ada disampingnya.

"belum tentu! Walaupun hanya tertembak sekali, terlihat sepertinya jenis pelurunya sangat kuat yg menyebabkan sebuah luka parah yg mendalam. Hal ini mengakibatkan sebuah pendarahan yg lumayan banyak!" jelas dokter itu.

"bagaimana dg naruko?" tanya tenten.

"dia mungkin akan baik-baik saja! Dia nanti hanya akan mengalami flu, kulit melepuh atau demam karna terlalu lama disuhu udara dingin!" jelas dokter itu lagi.

Mereka-pun sampai disebuah ruang rawat dan operasi. Neji dan tenten terpaksa harus menunggu diluar sampai operasi selesai.

Tenten's Pov:

Aku sekarang sedang menunggu dg hati tegang didepan ruang operasi. Entah kenapa ada segelintir rasa khawatir dihatiku sejak dari tadi.

Tapi bagaimana nanti jika pihak rumah sakit menghubungi pihak polisi dan meminta mereka untuk mencari tau kebenaran tentang kasus penembakan ini?! Apa yg harus aku jelaskan jika mereka menemukan peluru tersebut?!

Aku kemudian semakin merinding dan berkeringat dingin membayangkannya. Sudah kuduga jika aku terlibat dalam masalah sakura aku akan menyesal suatu hari nanti!

Oh, kami-sama! Apa aku harus mengakui semuanya!?

End of Tenten Pov.

Saat tengah menunggu, terdengar seseorang memanggil nama neji yg mendekat kearah mereka.

"yo, hyuga!" teriak suara tersebut.

Neji dan tenten refleks melihat kearah orang tersebut."suigetsu, karin dan..." neji sangat kaget melihat orang yg ikut bersama suigetsu dan karin."...shion...?" gumam neji.

"hm? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya hyuga-san?" tanya shion.

"tidak...tapi aku tau siapa kau..." gumam neji dg suara sepelan mungkin.

"shion disini mau mendonorkan darahnya untuk sasuke!" jelas suigetsu.

"iya aku...tunggu! Kau tidak bilang aku akan mendonorkan darah untuk si Uchiha sialan itu!" kata shion sedikit berteriak kearah suigetsu.

"maaf! Aku terpaksa berbohong. Habis kalau bilang nama orangnya kau pasti tidak akan datang membantu kesini!" kata suigetsu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yg tidak gatal.

"kalau begitu aku langsung pergi saja dari sini!" kata shion beranjak ingin pergi.

"hei! Tolonglah bekerja sama!" kata suigetsu berusaha menghentikan shion dg memegang bahu shion.

"maaf! Tapi sejak kematian naruto, aku berjanji tidak mau bertemu dg si Uchiha bungsu sialan itu!" kata shion menepis tangan suigetsu dan kembali berjalan pergi. Tapi langkah shion kembali dihentikan tangan seseorang yg menahan tangannya. Shion-pun berbalik melihat orang tersebut yg dikiranya suigetsu. Tapi orang tersebut ternyata adalah neji yg tengah menunduk dalam.

"kumohon! Bantu sasuke!" kata neji dg suara agak serak.

"cih! Sudah kubilang aku tidak peduli dg si Uchiha itu! Biarlah dia mati atau apa! Mungkin saja naruto akan senang di alam sana!" kata shion berusaha melepaskan tangan neji.

"kumohon! Aku tidak pernah memohon pada siapa-siapa sebelumnya. Tapi aku rela mengorbankan harga diriku untuk ini!" gumam neji.

Lalu dg spontan neji bersujud di hadapan shion tanpa peduli orang-orang melihatnya.

"kumohon tolong sasuke! Dia sudah berjuang untuk seseorang sampai merelakan nyawanya! Mohon mengerti setelah kau melihat siapa anak yg ditolongnya!" mohon neji.

Shion yg melihatnya langsung agak tertegun dan kaget. Dia memikirkannya sejenak sebelum menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya lagi.

"aku harus lihat dulu anak yg ditolong sasuke ini!" kata shion dg ekspresi kembali datar.

"baiklah! Dia ada diruang rawat itu!" kata neji menunjuk kesebuah ruang rawat.

Mereka-pun memasuki kamar tersebut. Dan terlihat disana masih ada suster dan dokter yg memeriksa keadaan orang yg dimaksud neji.

"permisi kami ingin melihat keadaan pasien atas perintah tuan Hyuga!" jelas karin kepada sang dokter.

"baiklah, kami mengerti!" kata dokter itu. Dia dan para suster lainnya kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu.

Dan betapa terkejutnya shion saat melihat jelas wajah naruko yg sangat mirip dg teman masa kecilnya naruto sedang tidur-pingsan- dg wajah polosnya

"t-tidak mungkin-kan?! Ini bohong-kan?!" tanya shion dg tangan gemetaran.

"mungkin terlihat tidak mungkin, tapi gadis bernama Naruko Namikaze ini lebih muda dari kita 1 tahun. Dan setelah diselidiki dia sebenarnya sepupu dari naruto yg naruto tidak ketahui!" jelas suigetsu.

Shion mendekati tempat tidur itu dan meraba pipi naruko yg masih tidur pulas. Pipinya masih terasa dingin dan wajahnya pucat.

'naruto...' batin shion mengingat almarhum temannya.'aku mengerti Uchiha...itu sebabnya kau...'

Tiba-tiba, datanglah seorang suster keruangan itu.

"p-permisi! Maaf mengganggu, tapi kami membutuhkan seorang donor darah dg golongan darah AB negatif secepatnya! " jelas suster itu.

"saya mengerti, sayalah donor darahnya. Darah saya AB negatif!" kata shion spontan dg nada datar.

"kalau begitu segera ikut saya keruang donor-nya!" kata suster itu.

"baik!" dan shion-pun hilang ditelan pintu bersamaan dg suster tersebut.

Orang-orang yg ada di dalam ruangan itu tersenyum lega karna shion bersukarela mendonorkan darahnya untuk sasuke yg sangat dibencinya karna masa lalu.

'syukurlah...!' batin semua yg ada diruangan itu bersamaan.

Tanpa disadari semua orang, terlihat narukoyg masih pingsan sedikit tersenyum lembut sekaligus senang. Senyuman itu sangat kecil, jadi hanya tuhan yg tau kebenaran senyuman ini.

Beberapa jam kemudian, keluarga sasuke dan deidara kakak naruko datang dg wajah khawatir karna mereka baru bisa sampai beberapa saat setelah kejadian diakibatkan oleh badai salju. Operasi sasuke selesai dg sukses. Tapi karna hari sudah sangat larut, semua teman-teman yg lain sudah pulang lebih dulu. Sedangkan naruko dan sasuke masih saja belum sadar dan ruang rawat mereka berbeda tapi masih bersebelahan.

.

Keesokan Harinya

.

Diruang rawat sasuke:

Keluarga sasuke memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah sakit menemani sasuke kecuali itachi yg masih harus kuliah pagi hari ini. Mikoto sedang tertidur di samping ranjang sasuke dan fugaku sedang tidur dg posisi duduk sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan didada.

"ngghhh..." terdengar suara erangan singkat dari mulut sasuke.

Hal ini membuat mikoto bangun dari tidurnya dan melihat keadaan sasuke.

"sasu-chan...?"

Perlahan, mata sasuke terbuka walau tidak terbuka sepenuhnya. Mikoto yg melihat mata sasuke dan merasakan tangan sasuke bergerak langsung sepenuhnya sadar dan membangunkan fugaku.

"Fuga-kun! Sasu-chan sudah bangun!~" kata mikoto setengah berteriak kearah fugaku.

Fugaku yg tipe cepat bangun langsung membuka matanya dan menghampiri mikoto yg ada disebelah ranjang sasuke.

"ada apa mikoto?" tanya fugaku.

"sasu-chan sudah bangun!~" kata mikoto dg riang.

Fugaku yg mendengarnya langsung sepenuhnya sadar dan melihat keadaan sasuke juga.

"sasuke?"

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya. Dia melihat kekanan dan kekiri dari posisi tidurnya saat ini.

"tou-san...? kaa-san...?" gumam sasuke yg masih setengah sadar.

'tunggu dulu! Bukannya aku tadi ada ditengah-tengah salju? Lalu aku membuka jaket, berlari, dan melihat naruko...' batin sasuke mengingat-ingat apa yg terjadi.

"kau sudah sadar sasu-chan! Kaa-san khawatir sekali mendengar kau tertembak ditengah badai salju. Untung cuma arteri di bahumu yg terluka. Kalau sampai paru-paru, jantung, urat nadi atau otak gimana?" kata mikoto dg wajah khawatir sekaligus marah.

"untung saja kau tidak sampai tertembak di salah satu organ pentingmu sasuke!" kata fugaku masih tenang.

'tertembak...?' sasuke berusaha berdiri. Tapi dia terhalangi oleh rasa sakit yg berasal dari bahunya.

"akh...!"

"jangan terlalu memaksakan diri sasu-chan! Sini ibu bantu duduk." Kata mikoto sambil mengambil remot ranjang rumah sakit itu. Dia kemudian menekan salah satu tombol diremot itu dan sandaran sasuke berdiri menjadi lebih tegak sampai posisi sasuke sudah menjadi duduk.

Sasuke melihat kearah bahunya yg terasa sakit dan melihat kearah bajunya yg robek dan terkotori darah di salah satu kursi ruangan itu.

'tertembak... salju... malam... naruko...?' sasuke kembali mencoba mengingat apa yg terjadi. Tiba-tiba dia membelalakkan matanya dan langsung berteriak.

"BAGAIMANA DG NARUKO?!"

"oh, maksudmu gadis pirang yg mirip dg pacar lamamu itu? Dia ada diruang rawat sebelah. Katanya dia cuma pilek dan kulitnya sedikit melepuh karna udara dingin." Jelas mikoto.

"oh begitu...syukurlah..." kata sasuke sambil kembali tenang dan menundukkan kepalanya dg sebuah senyuman tipis diwajahnya.

"kaa-san dan tou-san tau kok, sasu-chan mau ngelindungin gadis naruko itu karna sasu-chan suka ama dia!~" kata mikoto sambil menggoda anak bungsu-nya ini.

Sasuke yg mendengarnya langsung berpaling kearah ibu dan ayahnya dg sedikit semburat merah dipipinya dg ekspresi yg lumayan lucu untuk seorang Uchiha.

"pfftt...KYA HA HA HA! Kaa-san tau itu benar! Sasu-chan sedang kasmaran sama malaikat kecil yg diberikan kami-sama kepadanya!~" tawa mikoto sampai air matanya keluar.

"kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan kenyataan ini sasuke! Seorang lelaki tidak akan menyembunyikan cintanya pada siapapun! Jadi, jadilah lelaki sungguhan yg menyatakan cintanya didepan gadisnya dan menyatakan jika dia milikmu seorang! Milikmu seorang nak!" ceramah fugaku dg gaya sok lelakinya dan latar belakang api semangat.

'gue nggak nyangka tou-san gue kayak Guy-sensei!' batin sasuke sambil sweatdrop ngelihat fugaku yg lupa dg image Uchiha-nya.

"intinya sasu-chan! Nanti kau harus nikah sama gadis manis kayak dia! Lalu buatkan kaa-san banyak cucu cantik-cantik dan tampan-tampan, ya?~" kata mikoto dg wajah berbinar-binar.

'dan gue nggak nyangka kaa-san gue over semangat tentang buat anak!' batin sasuke melihat mikoto dg tatapan tak percaya.

"ah iya! Ngomong-ngomong kapan aku boleh keluar dari rumah sakit?" tanya sasuke.

"hm... katanya kau bisa keluar 4-5 hari lagi sasuke!" kata fugaku dg pose berpikirnya.

"begitu ya..." sasuke kemudian menunduk dan memikirkan sesuatu.

'aku harus cepat sembuh untuk melindungi naruko dari si J.L.E. dan menyelidiki kasus penembakan itu! aku harus buat si haruno itu kapok!' batin sasuke sambil sedikit meremas selimut ranjang itu.

"satu lagi! Tentang kasus penembakan berencana itu sedang diselidiki polisi!" sambung fugaku.

"tou-san!" sasuke memanggil fugaku dan dia langsung melihat kearah sasuke. "Bisa tolong buat para polisi menghentikan penyelidikan?"sambung sasuke sambil masih menunduk.

"apa maksudmu sasuke..." tapi sebelum selesai, fugaku dipotong sasuke.

"kumohon! Aku ingin menyelidiki kasus ini sendiri tanpa bantuan pihak lain selain teman-temanku! Jangan beri tau alasan ini pada polisi!" kata sasuke dg tatapan tajam.

Fugaku yg mendengar penuturan sasuke melihat sasuke dg pandangan yg sulit diartikan. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum simpul sambil menghela nafas pasrah.

"baiklah jika itu maumu!" kata fugaku sambil menghampiri pintu keluar ruangan itu."ayah lihat kau sudah berubah menjadi seorang pria dewasa..." gumam fugaku diambang pintu tanpa didengar siapapun kecuali sasuke.

Sasuke yg mendengarnya tersenyum menyeringai tipis setelah fugaku keluar ruangan.

"fuga-kun mau kemana, ya? Kok tiba-tiba pergi?" tanya mikoto yg tidak mengerti apa-apa yg terjadi.

"mungkin dia akan memberitahukan permintaanku kepada polisi..." kata sasuke dg suara kecil dan kepala tertunduk.

"eh? Semudah itu diterimanya? FUGA-KUN!" dan mikoto-pun berlari menyusul fugaku dan meninggalkan sasuke yg sendiri diruangan itu.

Sasuke menyentuh pelan dan melihat kembali ke bahunya yg terluka.

"ayah benar..." gumam sasuke sambil tersenyum menyeringai lagi.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah cepat tumbuh"

.

.

.

 _Rencana penembakan Sakura berhasil diatasi dg sedikit 'bayaran'_

 _Kali ini sasuke sepertinya memiliki sebuah rencana ampuh yg bisa menjatuhkan si jidat dari menara bentengnya._

 _Apakah rencana terakhir ini akan berhasil?_

 _Tapi, sakura yg gagal tentu tidak akan berhenti semudah itu._

 _Apa rencana sakura yg berikutnya yg akan membuatnya menyesali selama seumur hidupnya?_

 _Akankah kisah ini berakhir?_

 _Sakisakan kelanjutan Kisah Kasih Sang Kekasih ini yg senpai! Maaf kalau makin lama ceritanya makin ngaco dan gaje aja!_

.

.

.

.

 _Bersambung ke Chapter 10_

Acara Author:

Author: hore! Akhirnya selesai juga nih chap 9-nya! Dan sebentar lagi chap 10!  
Naruko: selamat Author-san! Udah mau masuk chap 10!

Author: hehehe~ thank you ruko-chan!  
Naruko: Jangan ruko-chan lagi dong thor! Nanti si teme buat gombalan abal-abalan lagi!

Author: hehehe...gomen! oh iya, mana yg lainnya? Ini-kan perayaan untuk chapter 9 dan liburan panjang author nulis?

Naruko: mereka sebentar lagi datang kok!^_^

TING TONG

#buka pintu#orang-orang di cerita author pada masuk#

Sasuke: maaf nunggu lama author cebol dan malas nggak kepalang!  
Author: enak aja! Walaupun pendek-pendek dan malas-malasan gini author itu sebenarnya cabe instan!  
Naruto: cabe instan?

Author: Nagomi(teman author) bilang jaman sekarang udah moderen jadi cabe rawit lebih enak kalau cabe instan.

Neji: disini kok lumayan sempit ya?

Author: kan author undang semua pemain cerita laknat ini ke rumah author!

Neji: lalu ada berapa orang yg akan datang?

Author:hm... coba lihat?! Sasuke, naruko, naruto, neji, sasori, tenten udah datang...yg belum datang sakura, ino, sai, kiba, shikamaru, temari, itachi dan kyuubi!

Tenten: eh? Kok Cuma segitu? Tim taka, the curse mark dan orang tua sasuke-kan juga berperan dalam cerita akhir-akhir ini, kenapa nggak ikut?

Author: sebenarnya udah author undang, tapi katanya tim Taka mau liburan ke kampung Juugo untuk menenangkan-nya yg habis depresi. The curse mark lagi berencana mau karaoke dan main di kasino satu hari penuh!

Sasuke: oh ya! Aniki bilang nggak bisa datang karna kaki dan tangannya keseleo dan hampir patah. Mungkin karna pertandingannya dg kyuubi. Habisnya dia bilang dia juga nggak mau datang!

Author: oh... baguslah! Rumah author jadi nggak terlalu sempit dan kue beserta minuman emak author nggak habis semua!~

#mendadak semua orang yg diundang author datang dan nyerempet masuk#

Semua yg baru datang: Ohayo semua! Maaf lama!

Semua yg udah datang: ohayo juga!

Author: hei-hei! Ini udah malam tau! Bukan ohayo lagi tapi konbawa!

Sasori: ehm! Baiklah... kita disini untuk merayakan tahun baru dan terbitnya...#dipukul author#

Author: nggak perlu resmi kayak gitu dasar kalajengking kayu!

Naruto: eh!? Sasori sayang terbang!

Author: ehm! Kami ucapkan terima kasih kepada semua yg sudah membaca fanfic ini dan menyukainya! Jangan malu untuk me-review ke saya bahkan sebagai guest. Semoga fic ini bisa tamat!~

Semuanya bersamaan: kami ucapkan selamat tahu baru 2017 dan selamat akan masuk tahun ajaran baru yg laknat juga! Lanjutlah membaca cerita kami ini! Maaf jika alur dan ceritanya tambah-lama tambah gak jelas, aneh dan gak nyambung!

Kakashi: Baiklah semua, ayo foto bersama! Satu, dua, tiga, katakan 'Konoha'!

Semua: KONOHA!~#jepret#

Dan itulah foto kenangan berkumpul pertama author!


End file.
